


Attend !

by phoenix57



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, Friendship, Jason Grace is a Good Friend, Love Confessions, M/M, Percy Jackson is dense, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix57/pseuds/phoenix57
Summary: Après la guerre des Géants les choses sont tendus entre Annabeth et Percy, leur passage au Tartare à changer quelque chose entre eux mais Percy ne sais juste pas quoi. Nico se rapproche de Will et commence à penser qu'il pourrait oublier ses sentiments pour Percy avec lui. Jason est là pour eux, mais il a ses propres plans, pousser Nico à  se confesser à Percy pour qu'il puisse réellement passer à autre chose, Nico pense que Percy le détestera et s'éloignera de lui il ne veut pas perdre son ami pour des sentiments qu'il juge ridicule. Jason lui est convaincu que Percy n'en voudrait jamais à Nico et continuerait d'être un bon ami pour Nico après qu'il l'ai rejeté. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque personne, pas même Percy, ne s'attendait à la réponse qu'il donne.
Relationships: Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace (légèrement), Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase (passé)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Des ennuis au paradis

**Author's Note:**

> Salut j'ai déjà posté ce même chapitre hier sur FanFiction sous le nom de fantome57 alors ne vous inquiéter pas c'est bien mon travail. Si jamais vous avez des conseils pour m'aider à améliorer mon travail je suis preneur je ne demande qu'à bien faire mais je débute et je pense que j'aurais bien besoin d'un correcteur j'ai beau relire je n'arrive jamais à tout corriger Haha, donc si quelqu'un a un peu de temps et qu'il n'est pas trop effrayé par ma grammaire douteuse alors qu'il me fasse signe.

Bonjour, ceci est ma première histoire je n’ai encore jamais écris auparavant donc s’il vous plaît ne soyez pas trop sévère avec moi, j’accepte toutes les critiques constructives. Cette fic sera essentiellement du Percy/Nico même si il y aura des mentions de Percy/Annabeth et Will/Nico au début de l’histoire, si vous avez un soucis avec ce couple ou tout autres couple LGBT alors ne lisez pas. Je trouve pour ma part que le fandom manque cruellement de Percico français et je compte bien y remédier haha. J’en profite également pour dire qui si jamais cette histoire plaît je cherche également un traducteur qui pourra traduire mes fics en anglais pour que plus de lecteurs puissent en profiter, ce n’est pour l’instant qu’une hypothèse mais si quelqu’un est intéressé qu’il n’hésite pas à me contacter.

Chapitre 1 : Des ennuis au paradis.

  


POV Percy

Une semaine ! C’est le temps qui s’est écoulé depuis la fin de la guerre contre Gaïa et les Géants, après avoir une nouvelle fois aidé à sauver l’Olympe tout ce dont j’ai envie est de mener une vie normale sans être jeté dans une quelconque quête mortelle ou nouvelle prophétie annonçant la fin du monde et accessoirement ma mort. Bien sûr je ne me fait pas d’illusion je sais très bien qu’être un demi-dieu, et d’un des plus puissant dieux pour ne rien arrangé, signifie que je n’aurai probablement jamais une vie aussi normale que celle d’un mortel mais je voudrais juste qu’elle soit aussi normale qu’elle puisse l’être, j’ai envie de vivre tranquillement cette vie de demi-dieu dans mon bungalow au camp des sang-mêlés ou à New Rome pour peut être reprendre des études dans un endroit adapté aux demi-dieux entouré de mes amis et de ma merveilleuse petite amie. « Merveilleuse petite amie » c’est en tout cas ce que je pensais d’Annabeth il y a encore quelques semaines mais depuis un certain temps ce n’est plus pareil nos conversations se résume maintenant à échanger des banalités sur nos journées au cours des repas, on passe toujours presque tout notre temps ensemble mais là où avant on discutait de sujets légers, plaisantait et planifiait notre avenir ensemble on parle maintenant presque uniquement de l’organisation du camp, que ce soit la l’aménagement des bungalows, la répartition des entraînements et la mise en place des différentes activités du camp c’est comme si une tension c’était installé entre nous et que nous concentrons tous nos effort pour ne pas parler de l’origine de ce malaise entre nous.  
L’origine de ce malaise nous la connaissons pourtant très bien c’est notre passage dans le Tartare, lorsque que nous en somme sorti il y avait encore tant de choses à faire pour sauver le monde que je n’ai pas pris conscience de suite du changement qui s’était opéré entre Annabeth et moi, s’était déjà là pourtant lorsque je cherchais son regard je ne le trouvais jamais que quelques secondes avant qu’elle ne se concentre sur n’importe quoi sauf moi. En fin de compte tout ce que je veux c’est enfin aborder ce sujet avec elle, crever l’abcès qui nous dévore et repartir sur une vraie relation avec elle. Le problème c’est que je ne sais pas moi-même comment lui en parler ce n’est pas pour rien que l’on évite le sujet depuis qu’on a quitté cette fosse horrible, Annabeth n’est pas la seule à éviter d’en parler et j’en ai conscience.  
Peut être qu’il faudrait que j’en parle à quelqu’un d’autre avant pour clarifier mes pensés à ce sujet quelqu’un qui me comprenne et m’aide à trouver comment aborder le sujet avec Annabeth, Grover serait tellement parfait pour ce confier à ce sujet étant mon meilleur ami je sais qu’il m’écouterait sans me juger et serait de bon conseil mais il est encore en voyage pour découvrir les derniers endroits de la planète où la nature domine encore et les protéger. Au camp mes options sont assez limité j’apprécie tout le monde mais je ne suis pas vraiment proche de qui que ce soit, les seuls qui me viennent à l’esprit sont Nico et Jason et autant Nico à lui aussi fais l’expérience du Tartare autant je ne suis pas vraiment très proche de lui j’aimerai beaucoup l’être surtout depuis qu’il reste au camp mais j’ai l’impression qu’il m’évite un peu, je sais qu’il m’a dit m’avoir pardonné pour avoir laissé Bianca mourir lors de sa première quête il y a quelques années mais des fois j’ai l’impression qu’il est encore mal à l’aise en ma présence et qu’est ce que ça pourrait être d’autres si ce n’est pas ça. Bref il ne reste finalement que Jason, je sais qu’il ne me jugera pas durant la guerre on s’est vraiment rapproché j’espère juste qu’il pourra m’aider à y voir plus clair.  
Bon c’est décider je vais aller parler à Jason de ce malaise entre Annabeth et moi et de notre passage au Tartare qui doit en être la cause et je vais le faire maintenant après tout je suis sur mon lit depuis une heure à me retourner le cerveau, il est temps que je me lève et que j’essaie de remédier à tout ça.  
Je me suis donc levé et j’ai opté pour un petit passage par la salle de bain pour me réveiller, en entrant dans la salle de bain j’ai commencé par un rapide coup d’œil dans le miroir. Ce n’est pas trop mal à part les légères cernes sous mes yeux vert océan et mes éternels cheveux noirs en batailles j’ai l’air plutôt bien, mine de rien traverser deux guerre ou j’ai bien failli y rester ça m’a permis de bien me développer je suis fin certes mais musclé et avec ma peau bronzée j’ai vraiment cette allure de nageur que tout le monde me donne je suis tenté de pensé que c’est logique en tant que fils de Posséidon le dieu des mers. Après la douche je me suis dirigé directement vers le bungalow numéro 1 étant donné qu’il est encore tôt il n’y as que deux endroit ou je peux trouver Jason son bungalow et le réfectoire et comme Jason est un gros dormeur je paris sur le bungalow. En plus c’est littéralement la porte à côté.  
Une fois devant sa porte j’ai commencé par toquer doucement plusieurs fois, pas de réponse, j’ai toqué à nouveau plus fort cette fois, comme il n’y avait toujours pas de réponse je me suis retourné pour me diriger vers le mess quand j’ai entendu un grand bruit sourd derrière la porte puis un grognement. Quelques instant plus tard la porte s’est ouverte et je frissonnais presque en voyant Jason me regarder avec ses yeux bleu électrique encore à moitié ouvert. 

_ « Putain qui c’est qui cogne à ma porte comme ça ». Dit-il apparemment très en colère, quand il m’a vu son expression s’adoucit presque aussitôt.

_ « Bah alors Grace t’es tombé du lit ». Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire narquois dont j’ai le secret.

_ « Ah Percy c’est toi désolé pour l’accueil mec j’ai pas l’habitude qu’on vienne me réveillé comme ça et j’ai trébuchai sur mon bouclier en sortant du lit donc je me suis vite énervé ».

_ « Oh je vois ». Dis-je toujours avec mon sourire. « Il faudra que je pense a demandé à Piper comment venir te réveiller je crois pas l’avoir déjà entendu se faire crier dessus à ta porte elle dois avoir la technique ». Ajoutais-je avec un clin d’œil, le visage de Jason est devenu rouge comme les fraises des champs à côté et j’ai éclaté de rire. Quand je me suis calmé je l’ai regardé à nouveau avec sérieux et j’ai dit :

_ « Mec j’aimerai te parler de quelque chose c’est au sujet d’Annabeth et moi et... ». Avant que j’ai pu ajouter quelque chose il m’a coupé.

_ « Ce sera avec plaisir tu sais que tu peut compter sur moi si t’as le moindre problème par contre avant d’en parler on va aller manger si ça t’ennuie pas maintenant que tu m’as réveillé il n’y a pas moyen que je loupe le petit déjeuner »

_ « Non bien sûr que ça m’ennuie pas, et puis j’ai super faim en plus tu t’en doutes bien et avoir le ventre plein m’aidera sûrement à parler ». Il m’a regardé avec un regard légèrement perplexe puis a simplement haussé les épaules. « Tu veux qu’on y aille maintenant ou tu veux te changer avant » Ais-je dit en lui lançant un regard amusé. Il lui a fallu quelques seconde avant que la réalisation ne se fasse sur son visage. En effet depuis le début de notre conversation il était dans l’embrasure de la porte vêtu seulement d’un caleçon, je suis certain d’avoir entendu quelques filles passaient en gloussant alors qu’elles se dirigeaient vers le réfectoire pendant que nous parlions. De nouveau sont visage c’est empourpré encore plus vivement que plus tôt. J’étais plié de rire lorsqu’il est rentré en courant dans son bungalow pour se changer.

_ « Pourquoi tu m’as rien dis avant, je me suis tapé une honte monumentale à cause de toi » je l’ai entendu crier depuis l’intérieur du bungalow.

_ « Et bien tu avais l’air si fier de toi dans l’embrasure de la porte avec seulement ton caleçon et puis qui suis-je pour enlever aux filles une si belle occasion d’observer Jason Grace dans toute sa splendeur » J’ai dit en rigolant.

_ « J’espère pour toi que Piper ne va pas m’embêter avec ça sinon j’aurai autre chose à faire que de t’aider avec Annabeth ». Après qu’il ait dit ça j’ai arrêté de sourire ne voulant pas plus l’énervé.  
Après ça on s’est tout les deux dirigé vers le réfectoire pour prendre un premier repas très important quand on passe la journée à s’entraîner dans l’arène et à faire d’autres activités. On a discuter de tout et de rien mais surtout pas du sujet dont j’avais parlé à Jason plus tôt, celui-ci avait bien compris que je voulais qu’on en parle en privé plus encore lorsque Annabeth était à quelques mètres de là, elle m’a à peine adressé un regard de tout le repas elle a juste souris doucement dans ma direction quand je suis arrivé.

  


POV Jason

J’étais vraiment content que Percy soit venu me trouver pour chercher conseil, je savais de quoi il voulait parler dés qu’il a dit que c’était à propos d’Annabeth, en effet j’avais remarquer depuis un moment que ces deux là n’agissaient plus normalement ensemble ils semblaient nerveux l’un avec l’autre comme s’ils évitaient de parler de quelque chose. Je ne les avais pas connus longtemps ensemble entre la perte de mémoire de Percy, leur séjour dans le Tartare et la guerre contre Gaïa c’était difficile de savoir comment ils agissaient l’un avec l’autre en temps normal mais d’après ce que j’avais entendu de la part des autres campeurs ils étaient loin de l’image du couple en or dont on m’avait parlé. Lorsqu’on est allé manger j’ai remarqué Annabeth à sa table en train de prendre son petit déjeuner quand elle nous a vu arriver elle a rapidement salué Percy avant de se replonger dans son assiette ça semblait plus pour la forme qu’autre chose mais je n’ai rien dit sachant que Percy se faisait apparemment déjà pas mal de soucis et j’espérais au fond de moi que je pourrais l’aider.  
Quand je me suis levé pour offrir une partie de mon repas aux dieux j’ai immédiatement remarqué les gloussements et les sifflements que mon lançaient certaines filles de la table d’Aphrodite et même de celle de Déméter j’étais mort de honte en particulier lorsque j’ai vu Piper éclater de rire lorsque Drew lui a dit ce qui faisait rire les autres filles, au moins il semblait qu’elle n’était pas fâchée mais je savais que j’en entendrai encore parler, après ma prière à mon père j’ai rapidement adressé une prière à Héra/Junon dans l’espoir qu’elle efface de la mémoire collective cet événement embarrassant même si je savais que ça ne marcherai probablement pas.  
En revenant à ma table et avant que Percy ne me charrie à nouveau j’ai décider de lancer une conversation moins gênante.

_ « Alors Percy les entraînements à l’épée se passe bien? Les jeunes ne t’on pas encore complètement lessivé » ? Je lui ai lancé en essayant de lui rendre son sourire narquois de ce matin, je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense que je n’étais pas aussi bon que lui à ça, franchement je crois que même les dieux détester son petit sourire en coin.

_ « En fait tu crois pas si bien dire, ça commence à devenir difficile au niveau de la gestion des entraînement je suis un des seuls qui s’occupent de l’entraînement et je ne veux pas dire du mal de qui que ce soit mais les autres entraîneurs ne sont pas d’une grande d’aide certains des élèves les surpassent déjà donc la plupart du temps il n’y a que moi pour enseigner ». A-t-il dit l’air réellement épuisé rien que d’y penser.

_ « Ah désolé, je pensais pas que c’était vraiment à ce point, tu ne pourrais pas demander de l’aide à d’autres campeurs pour te décharger un peu » ? 

_ « Pas vraiment la plupart des autres campeurs sont occupés avec leurs propres tâches et il faudrait des gens plutôt expérimenté et habitué à se battre à l’épée, honnêtement je pense que les seuls qui pourrait vraiment m’aider ce sont Nico et toi. Mais tu es très occupé entre les deux camps et Nico se remet tout juste de la guerre son vol d’ombre l’a vraiment affaiblit et Will semble très inquiet de se qui pourrait arriver s’il se surmène, je ne veux pas prendre de risque ».

_ « Tu sais je serais ravi de t’aider avec les entraînement camp je suis ici et puis avec Piper ici je vais probablement passer de plus en plus de temps ici, j’ai même commencé à regardé par rapport aux établissements où je pourrais m’inscrire si je reste au camp histoire de continuer les études. Et concernant Nico tu le connais il serait plus que ravi de t’aider avec les entraînements à l’épée et Will a dit à Nico de faire attention quand à l’utilisation de ses pouvoirs comme le vol d’ombre ou ses invocations qui l’épuise beaucoup mais il ne lui a pas interdit l’entraînement physique, heureusement d’ailleurs sinon je pense que Nico l’aurait expédié dans les champs d’Asphodèles ». J’ai éclaté de rire en disant ça et Percy m’a donné un regard qui disait qu’il savait que Nico en était capable. Heureusement ni lui ni Will n’étaient ici en ce moment vu l’heure Nico devait sûrement dormir et Will commence souvent sa journée par un tour à l’infirmerie pour s’assurer que tout est en ordre.

_ « Tu as sûrement raison ». A-t-il finit par dire en me regardant. « Je vais lui demander mais je demanderai quand même à Will s’il est d’accord pour que Nico s’occupe de l’entraînement à l’épée de temps en temps, et j’accepte volontiers ton offre de m’aider aussi je peux même te mettre sur le planning d’aujourd’hui si tu veux ». Il a ajouté avec un sourire reconnaissant.

_ « Pas de soucis ». J’ai dit un peu trop sûr de moi ce qui n’a pas manqué de le faire sourire à mon avis les jeunes n’allaient pas être tendre avec moi cet après-midi. « Maintenant on devrait peut être aller dans ma cabine pour discuter de ce qui t’a amené à moi ce matin, qu’en dis-tu » ? Il a eu l’air un peu inquiet mais a finalement acquiescé.  
Quand on est arrivé à ma cabine on s’est installé pour parler tranquillement tous les deux sur le rebord de mon lit, après quelques minutes à le regarder ouvrir la bouche puis la fermé sans rien dire tout en affichant une concentration qui ne lui ressemblait pas j’ai décidé de l’aider à se lancer.

_ « Donc c’est à propos de toi et Annabeth » Ai-je lancé. « Est ce que ça a un rapport avec le fait que vous vous parler à peine » ? J’ai ajouté, j’ai pu lire la surprise sur son visage, il avait l’air vraiment choqué que j’ai remarqué ça, sérieusement il croyait vraiment que personne au camps n’avait remarqué qu’il ne parlait plus que du fonctionnement du camps depuis la fin de la guerre.

_ « Alors tu as remarqué ça » Il a dit simplement l’air triste. « En fait depuis quelques temps Annabeth et moi ne parlons presque plus l’un avec l’autre à part pour échanger des banalités sur nos journées, c’est comme si on évitait de vraiment parler enfin c’est même totalement il y a cette tension entre nous depuis la guerre et même si j’ai envie qu’on en parle pour essayer d’arranger les choses je ne sais pas comment m’y prendre. Je sais ce qui a mis cette distance entre nous mais c’est quelque chose auquel je ne veux pas penser et donc encore moins parler ». Il avait l’air complètement déchiré je pouvais voir à quel point il voulait en parler et en même temps à quel point il voulait juste oublier et passer à autre chose, j’ai même vu qu’il essayait de retenir une larme. Je n’ai pas mis longtemps à comprendre de quoi il parlait et pourquoi il ne voulait pas en parler.

_ « C’est le Tartare ». Ai-je dit en plaçant une main sur son épaule, je l’ai sentit tressaillir à l’évocation du nom. « J’imagine sans mal que c’est le genre d’expérience dont on ne revient pas sans changement et pourtant je peux à peine imaginer ce que tu as ressentit, vu et subit là-bas. Je te l’ai dit en je le pense toujours si tu veux en parler je suis là pour t’écouter pourtant je pense que tu devrait en parler avec quelqu’un d’autre ». Je lui ai dit calmement.

_ « Je sais je voudrais en parler avec Annabeth mais je sais pas comment aborder ça je sais même pas ce que je ressens moi-même à ce sujet ». A-t-il dit presque au bord des larmes, il devait vraiment se retourner le cerveau depuis un moment avec ça.

_ « Je ne parlais pas d’Annabeth ». Ai-je simplement ajouter voulant qu’il arrive à la conclusion lui-même.

_ « Avec Nico tu veux dire » ? 

_ « Oui, Nico est le seul à part Annabeth qui soit susceptible de comprendre ce que tu as traversé et de t’aider avec ça et en lui en parlant tu devrais pouvoir trouver comment aborder ça avec Annabeth, en plus ça lui fera peut être du bien à lui aussi d’en parler ».

_ « Même si ce que tu dis est vrai je doute qu’il veuille en parler avec moi ». Il semblait triste en ajoutant ça.

_ « Pourquoi tu dis ça, je pense au contraire que ça lui ferait plaisir que tu te confit à lui sur un sujet aussi délicat et il pourrait aussi se confier par rapport à sa propre expérience là-bas ». Je pouvais à peine imaginer le sourire béat que Nico aurait et qu’il tenterai de cacher si Percy Jackson son super héros depuis l’enfance et le gars qu’il aimait se confier à lui sur un sujet dont il ne voulait même pas parler avec Annabeth, j’ai souris une seconde à la pensée avant de me dire que ce serait peut être pas une bonne chose pour Nico d’entendre parler de la vie amoureuse de Percy. J’étais tout de même convaincu que c’était la meilleur option et avec un peu chance Nico pourrait avouer à Percy ce qu’il ressentait ça le soulagerai d’un poids sur ses épaules et il pourrait passer à autre chose en plus Percy n’en tiendrai pas rigueur à Nico et il ferait en sorte d’être là comme un ami pour Nico. Oui c’était un plan infaillible.  
Alors que je me perdais dans mes plans j’ai été interrompu par Percy.

_ « Qu’est ce que tu racontes Jason, je doute que ça lui fasse plaisir il risque même de m’envoyer paître avant que je ne puisse lui dire de quoi je veux parler, je sais qu’il m’a dit qu’il m’avait pardonné pour la mort de Bianca mais je sens aussi qu’il fait de son mieux pour rester calme en ma présence, je suis persuader qu’au fond de lui il m’en veut encore, je m’en veux encore d’ailleurs à tel point que j’aimerai vraiment me rapprocher de lui mais il m’évite lorsqu’il peut, je sais qu’il essaye de me pardonner c’est pour ça qu’il m’a dit m’avoir pardonné mais c’est juste trop dur pour lui de me parler et je comprend ». Ça semblait presque le perturbé autant que ses problèmes avec Annabeth.  
J’étais complètement choqué et j’ai presque du retenir ma mâchoire de tomber avec une main heureusement parce que sinon je me serais tapé le front avec. Perseus Jackson on m’avait dit que tu pouvais être aveugle aux sentiments que d’autres te portent mais je pensais pas que c’était grave à ce point. Comment pouvait-il être à ce point aveugle pour ne pas remarquer quand le gamin bavé littéralement sur lui, je veux dire je ne le connaissais pas depuis très longtemps quand Cupidon l’avait forcé à sortir du placard devant moi et pourtant si je suis honnête je dois avouer que je m’en doutais déjà, que ce soit la façon dont il en parlait ou comment il le regardait dés qu’il pensait que personne ne le voyait c’était évident et vu sa discrétion je suis surpris que Percy n’est même rien soupçonné au point de croire l’inverse.  
J’ai repris mon attitude calme et à l’écoute et il semble qu’il n’est pas vu ma surprise trop occupé avec ses propres pensés.

_ « Je pense vraiment que tu devrais lui en parler, et si tu as raison c’est justement l’occasion de vous rapprocher tout les deux et de devenir aussi proche que tu le voudrais avec lui ». Avant qu’il ne puisse me contredire à nouveau j’ai ajouté : « De plus tu n’as rien à perdre même si ça se passe comme tu l’imagine tu pourras toujours revenir vers moi pour parler et je t’écouterais comme je te l’ai promis mais je ne t’aiderai pas plus avec ça tant que tu n’aura pas essayer d’en parler avec Nico ». Il a eu l’air de se résigner et a finalement acquiescé.

_ « Très bien je vais te faire confiance après tout si je suis venu vers toi c’est pour des conseils je ne vais pas ignoré le premier que tu me donnes sans même essayer ». Il a finalement sourit avant d’ajouter. « J’irai lui en parlait quand je lui demanderai pour l’entraînement à l’épée ça me donnera un prétexte comme c’est au sujet du camp il ne m’ignorera pas d’emblée ».

_ « Sage décision je suis sûr que ça va t’aider, et j’espère sincèrement que tu pourras parler de tout ça avec Annabeth et que vous pourrez arranger les choses entre vous ». Je lui ai dit avec mon sourire le plus radieux content qu’il ait décidé de suivre mon conseil.  
Après ça on a continué de discuter de choses moins importante comme le programme d’entraînement à l’épée et l’heure à laquelle je devais le retrouver à l’arène. Puis Percy est parti et est retourné à sa cabine. Je me suis allongé sur mon lit tout en me demandant ce que toute cette histoire allait donner et ce que je devais faire ensuite pour mettre en place mon fameux plan.

Voilà le premier chapitre de cette histoire est terminé, j’espère que ça vous a plu et si c’est le cas je vous encourage à laisser un commentaire histoire de me dire si vous voulez la suite, je pense que je continuerai de poster quand même car l’idée d’abandonner quelque chose en cours ne plaît pas mais ça fait toujours plaisir lorsque les lecteurs en demandent plus. Si certains d’entre vous trouve que le démarrage est long je suis désolé mais je pense simplement que je ne peux pas conclure l’histoire d’Annabeth et Percy avec juste un chapitre tout comme je ne peux pas simplement mettre Nico dans les bras de Percy, même si il est évident que ça place est là ;) .


	2. Reprise des activités et destruction de matériel scolaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon voici le deuxième chapitre, je suis un peu mitigé à son sujet mais on a enfin le POV de Nico et de Will il ne reste plus qu'à en faire un avec Annabeth et on aura les positions de tout le monde mais je ne sais pas si je vais le faire car autant les autres me parle autant je ne sais pas comment faire un POV d'Annabeth crédible surtout que je n'ai rien contre elle même si je préfère que Percy soit avec Nico. Bref je me contenterai peut être de la faire parler dans le POV de quelqu'un d'autre. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de m'écrire si vous avez des suggestions ou juste si vous aimez ça.

Chapitre 2 : Reprise des activités et destruction de matériel scolaire

POV Nico

Je me suis réveillé après 10 heures du matin et comme d'habitude je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis, la plupart des campeurs m'appelle un gros dormeur mais la vérité est que si je reste dans mon lit jusqu'à 10 heure voire plus tard c'est parce que j'ai bien du mal à m'endormir en particulier depuis la fin de la guerre. Il y a d'abord les cauchemars liés à mon petit séjour dans le Tartare, toutes les nuits j'ai l'impression d'y retourné et quand enfin je semble quitter cet endroit maudit c'est pour me retrouver bloquer dans cette fichue urne contraint de me garder aux frontières de la mort pour ne pas vraiment mourir.

Le plus triste dans tout ça c'est que ce n'est pas le pire, en effet ces événements même s'ils ont été traumatisant sont passés et terminés et je parviens encore à m'en convaincre dans mes rêves, non en ce moment ma plus grande angoisse me vient de cet enfoiré de Cupidon, attendez que je trouve un moyen de me venger de ce salaud on dit que les enfants d'Hadès sont rancunier mais je vais élever la rancune à un tout autre niveau quand je lui aurait mis la main dessus, à cause de sa très « gentil » attention de « m'aider » à accepter mes vrais sentiments je ne peux plus fermé l'œil une seconde parce que tout ce que je fais alors c'est pensé à Percy et pas de façon agréable comme il pouvait m'arriver de le faire quand j'étais plus jeune, non je pense plutôt à toute sorte de scénarios où il apprendrait mes sentiments pour lui et c'est juste infernal.

Le plus évident serait que Jason lui dise puisqu'il était là au moment où Cupidon m'a brisé et même si je veux me convaincre que Jason ne trahirait pas mon secret, c'est ce qu'il m'a répété sans cesse depuis l'incident, une partie de moi ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander s'il ne le ferait pas surtout que je sais à quel point il est proche de Percy, Percy ne le voit peut être pas mais pour moi qui ai passé des années à l'admirer en secret c'est évident Jason considère Percy comme un grand frère j'ai même entendu Piper le charriait là dessus en évoquant leur bromance. Bref la façon dont il apprendrait ce que je ressens pour lui n'est pas vraiment ce qui m'effraie le plus inquiétant pour moi c'est la façon dont il réagirait, là dessus j'ai imaginé trois scénarios possibles qui m'empêche de dormir, le premier, le plus terrifiant, Percy découvre mes sentiments pour lui et est complètement dégoûté par moi il ne veut même plus s'approcher deviendrai violent si j'essayais de l'approcher, bon je le reconnais on connaît tous Percy et ce scénario est sûrement le moins probable mais n'oubliez pas que je viens des années 40 donc à mes yeux c'est une réaction tout à fait plausible. Le deuxième scénario est sûrement le plus plausible quand il le découvre il le prend d'abord comme une blague et me lance avec son sourire en coin « Allé Nico tu me fais marcher » mais comprend très vite que non et même s'il ne veut pas le montrer ça le gêne alors il s'éloigne et je peux faire une croix sur mon amitié avec lui. Enfin il y a le dernier scénario, il apprend mes sentiments et réagi bien il m'explique gentiment qu'il n'a pas les même sentiments pour moi mais qu'on peut rester amis bien évidemment il y a de la gêne entre nous après mais avec un peu de temps on devrait pouvoir parler ensemble normalement, ce n'est pas trop mal honnêtement comme scénario mais je n'y crois pas trop en fait c'est Jason qui a évoqué cette possibilité à notre retour au camps avant que je ne lui dise que le sujet Percy était maintenant clos et que je ne voulais pas en parler.

Donc voilà tout ce qui m'empêche de dormir et encore je ne me suis pas encore torturé en imaginant la réaction d'Annabeth si jamais elle apprenait que j'aime Percy, j'ose à peine l'imaginer.

Je suis sortis de mes pensés par le son de quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte si je suis honnête c'était pile le bon moment un instant de plus et je m'imaginais vraiment les tortures qu'Annabeth me ferait subir, je me lève donc pour ouvrir la porte et remercier mon sauveur quand je me fais allumer sur place.

« Bah alors qu'est ce que tu faisais je me suis inquiéter tu étais censé passé à l'infirmerie il y a une heure, si tu n'en a rien à faire de ta santé préoccupe toi au moins de l'inquiétude que ls gens ce font pour toi » ! Il criait si fort que je pense qu'on l'a entendu jusque dans la grande maison.

« Will, doucement s'il te plaît je viens de me lever tu sais bien que je ne me lève pas tôt pourquoi tu m'as fait prendre ce rendez-vous aussi tôt tu devais te douter que j'allais continuer de dormir ». Je riais presque parce même s'il avait crié je savais qu'il n'était pas en colère seulement inquiet et puis j'étais content de le voir, il avait beau être une copie d'Apollon en plus jeune avec ses magnifique cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleu comme le ciel et sa peau semblable à celle d'un surfeur il dégageait quelque chose de beaucoup plus doux quelque chose d'apaisant que je n'ai pas ressentit avec Apollon ce dernier m'avait juste énervé comme il collait trop Percy.

« Justement tu restes trop dans ce bungalow lugubre et tu ne profite pas assez du soleil ça ne va pas arranger ton anémie de rester seul dans le noir alors on avait convenu que tu ferais un effort, maintenant habille toi qu'on puisse aller à l'infirmerie pour ton check-up ». Il semblait plus ennuyé sur la fin qu'énerver, je m'en suis un peu voulu de l'avoir inquiéter alors j'ai accepter.

« Je vais me changer et j'arrive tu peux attendre à l'intérieur si tu veux le temps que je m'habille ». Pendant un instant j'étais sûr de l'avoir vu rougir je ne suis pas aussi stupide que Percy quand il s'agit de sentiment je voyais bien que Will était sur moi même si je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il pouvait trouvé à un garçon comme moi, pâle comme un cadavre (si c'est pas ironique) et maigre, j'étais musclé c'est sûr mais je n'avais pour autant pas l'air en forme et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que Will m'avait vu dans de bien pires états lorsque je suis sortis de l'urne et malgré ça je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi chaque fois que j'enlevais mon T-shirt pour les examens.

« Non c'est bon je vais juste t'attendre dehors, ton bungalow est trop sombre pour moi de toute façon ». Il a dit ça avec un petit sourire digne de son père. « Juste fais vite j'ai d'autres patient dont je dois m'occuper ». J'ai refermé la porte et me suis dépêché de me changer histoire de ne pas le faire attendre trop longtemps cependant d'ici à ce qu'on arrive à l'infirmerie il était déjà 10h30 et j'avais une heure et demi de retard sur l'heure prévu de mon rendez-vous heureusement il n'y avait personne d'autres à l'infirmerie sinon je me serais senti encore plus coupable vu que Will avait quitté l'infirmerie pour venir me récupérer. En traversant les champs de fraises j'ai remarqué Percy, évidemment, qui sortait du bungalow de Jason et je n'ai pas pu éviter de me demander ce qu'il y faisait mais je me suis vite reconcentré sur Will et l'infirmerie.

« Bon installe toi, tu connais la musique maintenant ». Dés qu'il a dit ça je me suis installé sur un des lits et j'ai retiré mon T-shirt pour qu'il puisse m'examiner, enfin soyons honnête même pour une prise de sang il me faisait retiré le T-shirt c'était clair que ses motivation n'était pas purement médicale. Je l'ai vu grimacé en se retournant quand il m'a regardé je savais pourquoi mais je l'ai quand même taquiné.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a je suis si hideux à regarder que tu en grimace ». J'ai dit ça avec un sourire narquois et une confiance que je ne me connaissait pas.

« Quoi ? Non, non pas du tout enfin je veux dire c'est juste, tu vois… Enfin j'espérai juste que tu aurai repris un peu plus de poids depuis cette histoire avec l'urne ». Il était rouge comme de la lave ne fusion mais j'ai fait pas mal d'effort pour ne pas éclater de rire, peut être pas assez puisqu'il m'a demandé. « Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle » ?

« Nan rien t'inquiète je savais parfaitement pourquoi tu avais l'air préoccupé je voulais juste me moquer de toi, tu semblais un peu inquiet alors j'ai voulu détendre l'atmosphère ». J'ai répondu en haussant les épaules. Il a eu l'air soulagé et s'est finalement détendu un peu.

« Désolé si j'ai paru inquiet c'est juste que ton état après la guerre était vraiment préoccupant tu n'es même pas encore revenu à 100 %, d'ailleurs j'ai pas encore commencé l'examen mais avant que tu demande c'est toujours non pour le vol d'ombres interdiction formelle de l'utiliser pendant encore 2 mois au moins, plus selon comment ça évolue c'est compris » ? Çà m'embêtait un peu et honnêtement si la situation l'exigeait je m'en servirai quand même mais en attendant je préférais l'écouter avoir failli se dissoudre dans les ombres m'avait pas mal secouer je ne pensais pas pouvoir être en danger dans les domaines de mon père pour le coup j'enviais Percy et Jason qui eux n'avait rien à craindre dans la mer ou le ciel.

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas je te l'ai déjà promis plus de vol d'ombre sauf si c'est vraiment nécessaire ». Il m'a lancé un regard qui disait qu'il aurait préféré que je n'ajoute pas la fin de ma phrase mais il n'a rien dit. « Bon maintenant examine moi à moins que tu préfère rester debout à me mater ». Encore une fois son visage à changer de couleur mais cette fois il semblait plus paniquer que gêné.

« M Mais je je mate pas qu'est ce que tu crois ». Ok alors ça c'était pas crédible du tout, mais en même temps qu'est ce qui me prenais depuis ce matin j'étais clairement entrain de l'allumer ça n'allait pas chez moi. Après ça on était tous les deux gênés et Will s'est contenté de terminer l'examen quand il posé ses mains chaudes sur mon torse il a eu l'air un peu rassuré tandis que moi j'en menais pas large à cause d'un problème plus préoccupant sous la ceinture heureusement j'ai réussi à le cacher et il n'a rien vu ou du moins n'a pas montrer quoi que ce soit qui indique le contraire.

« Bon je suis plutôt content malgré ton anémie il semble que ton corps commence à reprendre des forces et il n'y a plus de trace des effets secondaire du vol d'ombre mais je reste ferme tu ne l'utilises pas pour le moment les effets secondaire ont disparu mais tu est toujours à risque ». J'était content c'était sans doute mon meilleur bilan de santé depuis la guerre et j'en faisais tout les jours mais je n'ai écouté que d'une demi oreille ce que disait Will puisque je me concentrais pour calmer mes ardeurs, ça a marché donc je pouvais quitté l'infirmerie sans risque. Quand Will m'a libéré je suis parti en direction du terrain d'entraînement histoire de me changer les idées.

POV Jason

Bon maintenant que j'ai poussé Percy à aller parler avec Nico il faudrait que je m'assure que ce dernier ne l'envoie pas dans les choux avant même que Percy commence à parler parce que même si Percy se plante totalement sur ce que ressens Nico à son sujet il na pas tord sur un point, Nico sera sûrement content que Percy veuille se confier à lui ça j'en suis sûr mais il risque quand même de le repousser de peur que Percy ne découvre les vrais sentiments de Nico à son sujet. C'est avec cette pensé que je me suis relevé et que je suis finalement parti vers l'infirmerie comme je savais que Nico y serait sûrement et sinon Will saurait où je peux le trouver.

Quand je suis arrivé j'ai commencé par l'appeler.

« Nico t'es là c'est le meilleur amis dont on puisse rêver qui t'appelle ». Évidemment il n'était pas là et le fais que tous les campeurs à côté m'ont entendu m'a décidé à rentrer dans l'infirmerie pour éviter leurs regards. Pour un fils du soleil Will est vachement discret à tel point que ça m'a vraiment surpris quand j'ai senti sa main sur mon épaule et que j'ai presque sursauter.

« Salut Jason, tu cherchais à ce que tout le monde sache que t'étais là en criant devant l'infirmerie, si Nico étais là tu peut être sûr qu'il serait parti se cacher en t'entendant vu comme c'était gênant ». En y repensant il avait raison mais sur le moment je voulais vraiment voir le visage gêné de Nico.

« Merde Will tu m'as fait peur, je m'attendrai à ce genre d'attaque surprise de Nico mais pas de toi vous passez trop de temps ensemble il commence à déteindre sur toi ». Quand j'ai évoqué le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble le visage de Will s'est immédiatement coloré, il était tellement évident qu'on se demandait comment il pouvait croire que s'était un secret qu'il était sur Nico, bon à défaut d'un Nico gêné j'avais eu Will s'est pas si mal.

« Heu désolé, donc tu cherchais Nico ? Décidément c'est son jour aujourd'hui tout le monde le cherche, si tu veux lui parler il devrait être sur les terrain d'entraînement vu qu'il a interdiction d'utiliser ses pouvoirs l'entraînement physique et la seule chose qui lui reste pour se défouler ».

« Merci pour l'info, comment ça tout le monde d'autres personnes le cherche » ?

« Ouais bah déjà il y a moi qui suis allé le réveillé pour son rendez-vous ce matin, et ensuite quand on a eu fini Percy a débarquer pour le chercher mais vu son timing je pense qu'il a vu Nico partir donc il devait plutôt vouloir me parler il voulait savoir si Nico pouvait l'aider pour la pratique de l'épée ou si c'était trop tôt, je lui ai dit qu'il avait mon feu vert et qu'il devait juste demandait à Nico mais je crois pas qu'il soit parti le faire il est reparti vers la plage ». Bon au mois j'étais rassuré Percy avait fait ce qu'il avait dit et il parlerai sûrement à Nico pendant le repas ou cette après-midi.

« Ahah effectivement c'est ça journée on dirait, bon merci pour tout Will je te laisse à ton infirmerie vide mais si Nico s'entraîne tu devrait avoir du passage tout à l'heure ». Il a eu un regard de réalisation sur son visage avant de grogner quelque chose du genre « il ne fait que me donner plus de boulot » puis je suis parti rejoindre Nico ».

_Quelques minutes plus tôt à l'infirmerie_

POV Will

Nico vient de partir en direction de l'arène, franchement je vient à peine de lui dire que son état s'améliore qu'il part s'entraîner il est vraiment inconscient. Alors que je regardais Nico s'éloigner ou plutôt son cul je me décide à fermer la porte de l'infirmerie et à revenir à mes affaire avant de passer pour un pervers surtout qu'une fille d'Aphrodite m'a regardé pour me faire signe qu'elle avait bien compris mon manège quand je vois Percy débarquer.

« Salut Will, comment ça va ? Quelque chose à attirer ton regard » ? Il me lance le même genre de regard évocateur que la fille d'Aphrodite mais il semble croire que c'était elle que je regardais je ne dis rien pour le contredire.

« Ouais ça va et toi, non rien en particulier j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensés, tu voulais quelque chose ? Est-ce que les jeunes t'ont finalement embrocher pendant un entraînement à l'épée » ? Il a juste éclater de rire quand il a repris son souffle il a dit :

« C'est dingue ça pourquoi tout le monde pense que je me fais malmener par les jeunes, je suis quand même un des meilleur campeurs à l'épée, mais tu n'a pas complètement tort en fait je cherche Nico pour lui demander de m'aider avec l'entraînement à l'épée je commence à avoir besoin d'aide, j'ai aussi demandé à Jason, tu ne l'aurai pas vu » ? J'ai un peu rigolé à sa remarque puis je me suis posé une question, il était arrivé quelques seconde à peine après que Nico soit parti il était impossible qu'il ne l'ai pas vu surtout que je suis presque sûr qu'il regardait dans sa direction en arrivant avant que son regard ne se tourne vers la fille d'Aphrodite et moi. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit mais j'ai décider de jouer le jeu il devait avoir ses raisons.

« Si j'ai traîné Nico ici pour son check-up de ce matin, il avait plus d'une heure de retard alors j'ai été le cherché, il vient de partir vers l'arène tu devrais pouvoir le rattraper en partant maintenant ». Il avait l'air embarrassé mais il a juste hoché la tête.

« En fait avant de lui parler je voudrais en profiter pour te demander ton avis médical sur le sujet je n'ai pas envie de le mettre en danger en lui demandant, est-ce que tu penses qu'il peut assurer une partie des cours avec Jason et moi » ? Donc c'était ça la raison il voulais d'abord mon avis mais il semblait aussi éviter Nico peut être de peur qu'il refuse, ce qui était ridicule il ne refuserait pas d'aider Percy jamais, j'étais d'ailleurs un peu jaloux si Percy lui avait donné rendez-vous ce matin il y serait allé sans problème, Nico admiré vraiment Percy c'était évident.

« Eh bien si tu veux mon avis il n'y a pas de problème tant qu'il n'utilise pas ses pouvoirs et qu'il ne pousse pas trop, à cause de ce qui s'est passé pendant la guerre et de sa convalescence il a perdu en masse musculaire et ça lui ferait sûrement du bien ». Bien qu'il est semblé triste à l'évocation de l'état de Nico pendant la guerre il a aussi été très heureux d'apprendre qu'il pouvait compter sur Nico pour l'entraînement, vraiment très content, je veux dire je suis un fils d'Apollon et pourtant son sourire m'a ébloui.

« Super alors j'irai demander à Nico son aide pour ça tout à l'heure, merci Will c'est rassurant de savoir que tu veille sur lui ». Je ne pouvais pas me voir mais j'ai senti mes joues chauffer quand il m'a dit que je veillais sur Nico, c'était vrai bien sûr d'un point de vue médical mais pour moi ces mots avait plus de signification.

« D'accord et bien bon courage pour les entraînements alors et veille aussi sur lui qu'il n'en fasse pas trop hein tu sais comment il est ». Je l'ai peut être imaginé à cause de ma jalousie parce que pendant une fraction de seconde j'ai vu un léger blush sur son visage rien de comparable avec moi il y a quelques secondes mais ça m'a surpris et je me suis dit que Percy devait vraiment vouloir se rapprocher de Nico et l'avoir comme ami maintenant qu'il restait au camp après tout il y avait un lien très fort entre les fils des trois grands, c'était normal je pense étant donné ce qu'il ont vécu.

Après ça on s'est salué et Percy est parti mais il s'est dirigé vers la plage donc j'ai supposé qu'il ne parlerai à Nico que plus tard.

_Retour au présent_

POV Jason

En arrivant à l'arène je n'ai été qu'à moitié surpris par le nombre de mannequins réduit en charpie qui gisaient sur le côté, et Nico continuait de les aligner pour en découper toujours plus à ce train là le camp serait ruiné avec l'achat de matériel pour l'entraînement, je me suis d'ailleurs surpris à me demander d'où venait le matériel et l'argent pour le payer mais je suis vite revenue à Nico.

Alors qu'il venait de sauter au dessus d'un mannequin en pivotant dans son dos pour lui trancher la tête avant de le fendre dans le sens de la longueur, comme si lui coupé la tête ne suffisait pas, je l'ai arrêté.

« Tout doux Nico, je crois pas que Chronos lui même est était autant tailladé avant d'être jeté au Tartare ». À ces mots il s'est retourné et j'ai un peu regretté d'avoir mentionné non seulement Chronos mais aussi le Tartare dans la même phrase, heureusement son expression s'est vite adouci comme s'il sortait du mode combat dans lequel il était.

« Ah c'est toi Jason, ouais j'y suis allé un peu fort mais c'est la première fois que je peux m'entraîner depuis la guerre contre les Géants donc je me suis lâché j'espère que Percy ne m'en voudra d'avoir détruits tous ces mannequin d'entraînement juste avant ses leçons d'épée ». J'ai trouvé cela particulièrement drôle sachant ce qui m'amenait puis j'ai réaliser un truc celui qui faisait le cours cet après-midi c'était moi et pas de mannequin cela signifiait plus de duel avec les jeunes et moins d'échauffement peinard pour moi.

« Oh merde ils vont me tuer ». Nico m'a regarder de façon perplexe alors j'ai expliqué. « En fait c'est moi qui donne les leçons aujourd'hui Percy m'a dit qu'il avait besoin d'aide avec les entraînements comme il est le seul professeur vraiment doué avec une épée et donc il avair besoin de quelqu'un de son niveau pour l'aider. Mais maintenant qu'il n'y a presque plus de mannequin c'est moi qui vais déguster ». J'ai fait un sourire tout penaud et Nico a eu l'ai vraiment mal à l'aise et désolé d'avoir détruits les mannequins.

« Désolé Jason je vais essayer de voir si on peut en récupérer quelque uns parmi ceux que j'ai utilisés ».

« T'inquiète c'est pas grave, en parlant de ça j'étais justement venu te parler de Percy ». Il s'est immédiatement crispé comme si j'avais mentionner Voldemort dans Harry Potter. « Non je veux pas parler de ça je sais que tu ne veux plus en parler, à vrai dire c'est lui qui veut te parler d'un truc important ». Son visage est alors passé par cinquante nuance de blanc et je me suis dis que c'était fou à quel point il pouvait se mettre dans tout ses états au sujet de Percy. « Détend toi c'est rien qui soit en rapport direct avec toi ou tes sentiments pour lui ». Là il m'a interrompu net.

« Mais chute imagine que quelqu'un t'entende on avait dit qu'on en parlais plus ». Je me suis retourné et j'ai regardé autour de moi il n'y avait personne je ne sais pas s'il était parti en voyant Nico massacré les mannequin ou s'il n'y avait personne dés le départ mais une chose est sûr on était seul maintenant.

« Quoi t'as peur que les mannequin te balance ? Comme je disais ce n'est rien de grave mais il a besoin de parler à quelqu'un et je pense que tu es le meilleur candidat, assure toi juste de pas t'enfuir quand il vient te voir il m'a dit que tu l'évitait parfois et ça l'a blessé parc qu'il veut juste être ton ami encore plus maintenant que tu reste ici ».

« Je suis désolé si je l'ai blessé et je sais qu'il veut qu'on soit plus proche mais c'est ça le problème être proche de lui ça risque juste de me faire souffrir, je l'écouterai s'il vient me parler ne t'inquiète pas par contre si c'est un de tes plans foireux pour que je me confesse je t'expédie dans les champs de la punition sans jugement tu peux me croire là dessus ». J'ai ravalé un peu de salive et j'ai senti un frisson dans mon dos je jouais avec ma vie sur ce coup je devais être fou.

« Ok je compte sur toi alors, tu viens il va être l'heure de manger à moins que tu préfère augmenter ma charge de boulot en détruisant les derniers mannequins ». Il a sourit

« Je sais pas c'est pas une mauvaise idée mais j'ai vraiment faim et Will me tuera si je loupe encore un repas vu que j'ai déjà loupé le petit déjeuner ». Sur ces mots on s'est donc dirigé vers le mess alors que je priais pour que Nico ne mettes pas sa menace à exécution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah du coup je me sens mal pour Will le pauvre il est tout amoureux de Nico et je vais mettre ce dernier avec Percy mais je veux pas briser le cœur de Will alors j'ai l'intention de mettre Will avec quelqu'un d'autre et de le rendre heureux je ne sais juste pas qui donc je voulais savoir si vous aviez des idées de paires que je pourrais faire avec Will ça peut être quelqu'un de l'univers ou un OC mais il faut que ce soit un garçon car je ne peux pas imaginer Will avec une fille pareil pour Nico.  
> BobIntheComments comment insères tu tes changement de POV ?


	3. Les nouveaux entraîneurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon voici le chapitre 3, il est très long j'aime les longs chapitres et les longs développements c'est peut être un défaut mais c'est mon truc. Dans ce chapitre il y a enfin une interaction entre Nico et Percy je n'en dit pas pas plus lisez pour savoir. Si jamais vous avez des remarques comme d'habitude les commentaires sont là pour ça et ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir un avis même si j'écris avant tout pour combler mon manque de Percico. Bonne lecture ;)

Chapitre 3 : Deux nouveaux entraîneurs

POV Percy

Je suis resté à la plage plus longtemps que je ne le pensais, je n’ai même pas entendu la conque signaler l’heure du repas, lorsque je me suis dirigé vers le mess pour manger j’ai vu qu’il ne restait presque personne et surtout Nico n’était pas là j’avais l’intention de lui demander pour l’entraînement pendant le repas mais c’était raté. J’aurai du aller lui parler dés que j’ai quitté l’infirmerie mais je n’ai pas osé l’approcher d’ailleurs je l’avais vu quitter l’infirmerie avant moi et partir vers l’arène mais j’ai fait comme si ce n’était pas le cas ça m’a donné l’occasion de demander sa permission à Will pour l’entraînement et quand je l’ai eu j’ai préféré partir à la plage me vider l’esprit, je sais que c’est cliché étant un fils de Posséidon mais le bord de l’océan et le seul endroit où je peux me détendre même si je suis harcelé par toutes les créatures marines qui me racontent tous leurs ragots au moins ça ne concerne ni le camp ni la guerre et leurs discussions légères me font souvent rire ce que je fais rarement en ce moment. Maintenant que j’étais suffisamment calme pour parler avec Nico malgré le risque qu’il m’ignore encore il n’était plus là et l’entraînement commencé bientôt donc je n’avais pas le temps de le chercher, je me suis donc juste dépêcher de manger puis je suis allé me préparer pour l’entraînement dans ma cabine, j’ai enfilé ma cuirasse et je suis parti pour l’arène.  
Je ne m’attendais certainement pas à ça en arrivant, l’arène était jonché de mannequin d’entraînement en morceaux et au milieu de tout ça il y avait Jason qui était en train de nettoyer et de récupérer les quelques mannequins rescapés du massacre. En comptant ceux de la réserve et les rescapés il y avait en tout et pour tout 10 mannequins utilisable c’était peu étant donné la facilité avec laquelle mes élèves les trancher maintenant.

_ « Jason qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ici on dirait qu’une tornade est passé par ici » ? Il m’a regardé comme s’il réalisait que j’étais là pour la première fois et m’a adressé un sourire penaud.

_ « Désolé Percy en fait c’est moi qui ai fait ça j’étais un peu frustré depuis ce matin et je suis venu m’entraîner pour évacuer la pression et avant que je ne réalise j’avais envoyé au cimetière tous les mannequins est-ce que ça va aller pour l’entraînement avec seulement ceux-là » ? Il m’a dit ça en me montrant les quelques mannequins encore utilisable.

_ « Ne t’inquiète pas tant les mannequin ne servent plus que pour les échauffements maintenant ou pour se défouler comme toi ce matin, mes élèves ne font plus que des entraînements en duo et avec moi, en plus j’ai trouvé mieux qu’un mannequin à leur donner pour se défouler ». Je lui ai lançé un sourire narquois en le regardant avec énormément de malice dans les yeux, ça ne lui a pas pris une seconde pour comprendre que je parler de lui comme le substitut des mannequins. 

_ « Et merde je le savais que ça finirait comme ça ». Avant de pouvoir ajouté autre chose les élèves sont arrivés dans l’arène et j’ai mis fin à la conversation pour allé les accueillir.  
Certains avaient l’air un peu étonné par l’état de l’arène mais ils se sont vite concentré sur Jason la plupart connaissez Jason, évidemment le Golden boy du camp Jupiter ne pouvait pas débarquer au camp sans que la moitié des campeurs ne soit là pour l’accueillir, ça me rendait un peu jaloux puisque tous ce à quoi j’avais le droit en arrivant au camp Jupiter c’était un regard noir de cet étripeur psychopathe de peluche qu’était Octavian, bon j’exagère un peu Hazel et Reyna m’accueillaient avec le sourire mais c’est tout.

_ « Salut les gars comme vous avez pu le constater quelqu’un » Je jetais un coup d’oeil à Jason pour qu’ils sachent de qui je parlais. « à décider que vous n’auriez pas le droit à votre échauffement avec les mannequins aujourd’hui ». La réaction qui est venu de leur part était un mélange de « yess » et de soupirs de déceptions pour ceux qui espérait se défouler un peu avant l’entraînement sérieux.

_ « Donc ça veut dire qu’on va s’entraîner sans échauffement c’est pas une bonne idée je pense ».

_ « Tu as raison Malcolm s’entraîner sans un bonne échauffement est une mauvaise idée mais tu te doute bien que j’en ai quand même prévu un je ne vais pas laisser mes élèves préférés risquer de se blesser ». Je lui ai fait un petit clin d’œil et à ce moment il savait qu’il allait regretté sa question. Malcolm était parmi les plus âgé du camp à s’entraîner dans ce groupe et il était très doué, suffisamment pour être autonome, mais j’avais décidé avec sa demi-sœur Annabeth de l’intégrer lui et quelques autres campeurs pour qu’ils puissent aider les plus jeunes à s’entraîner, ce n’était pas des formateurs comme moi ou Jason maintenant mais ils étaient très utiles pour le déroulement des entraînements. 

_ « Et quelle genre d’échauffement est-ce qu’on va devoir subir cette fois » ? Celle qui venait de parler s’appeler Clara et s’était une fille d’Aphrodite, elle avait insister pour faire partie de ce groupe car contrairement à ses demi-frères et sœurs elle ne voulait pas se contenter de battre des cils en attendant son prince charmant, elle me faisait un peu penser à Silena ou à Piper cependant elle ne savait pas utiliser Charmspeak ce qui ne l’empêchait pas d’essayer pour me convaincre de diminuer la charge à l’entraînement mais même si elle se plaignait de temps à autre elle faisait partie des plus motivé et des meilleurs.

_ « Oh je pense que tu vas l’aimer mon échauffement cette fois, c’est très simple vous allez voir, vous faites les étirements habituelles et le tours du camp et au lieu de finir avec les mannequins comme d’habitude vous allez finir avec Jason ».

_ « Comment ça avec Jason ». Plusieurs d’entre eux ont dit en même temps tandis que Malcolm semblait inquiet et que Clara rougissait furieusement.

_ « Ouais comment ça avec moi qu’est-ce que tu va me faire faire au juste ». Il a pris un air vraiment inquiet.

_ « Rien compliqué il y a 21 élèves donc ils vont venir à toi par groupes de trois et essayer de te désarmer comme certains risque de ne pas y arriver ils ont cinq minutes pour arriver à te porter un coup sinon ils repartent pour un tour de camp ». Il y a eu quelques plaintes à l’évocation du tour supplémentaire mais ils semblaient confiant quand à réussir à le toucher une fois en cinq minutes.

_ « Oh ça va je m’attendais à pire en plus ça nous donnera l’occasion de voir vraiment ce qui vaut ce Romain ». Je n’aurai pas besoin de préciser que ce commentaire venait d’un fils d’Arès.

_ « Ne soit pas si sûr de toi Neal, rappelles moi combien de fois tu m’as toucher dans des conditions similaires ». Il a grimacé il ne m’avait touché qu’une fois dans ce genre de condition et je n’avais même pas eu à utiliser mon seau d’eau, ouais je l’apporte encore quand je vais à l’arène je lui ai trouvé une utilisation intéressante quand des élèves vont trop loin dans leurs coup je les arrête avec un jet d’eau pris du seau, comme tous les enfant d’Arès il était bon avec une épée mais trop impulsif ce qui le rendait tellement facile à lire.

_ « Et alors il est moins fort que toi de toute façon ». Ce commentaire bien qu’il m’ait fait plaisir à eu pour effet de faire réagir Jason qui avait gardé le silence depuis qu’il savait qu’il devait se battre 35 minutes d’affiler contre les jeunes par groupes de trois.

_ « Comment ça je suis moins fort que lui je suis au moins aussi bon que lui même meilleur ». Il a crié et certain de mes élèves semblait regretté que Neal est ouvert la bouche. Je n’était pas d’accord il est plus fort physiquement mais je le domine à l’épée j’en suis sûr mais je n’ai rien dit j’étais trop reconnaissant d’avoir de l’aide pour les gérer je ne prendrai pas le risque de le blesser.

_ « Ne t’inquiète pas Neal je sais que tu veux du défi mais je n’ai jamais dit que l’échauffement avec Jason se passait selon les même règles qu’avec moi, Jason va devoir vous affronter seul pendant plus d’une demi-heure alors que vous venez par groupe de trois. Même moi je pourrais pas tenir en utilisant seulement mes compétences à l’épée » J’ai bien insisté sur le « même moi ». « C’est pour ça que Jason est autorisé à utiliser ses pouvoirs à volonté et comme il veut je rappelle juste qu’il peut voler alors bonne chance » J’ai éclaté de rire alors qu’il me regardait tous comme si j’étais le diable incarné.

_ « Mais comment on est censé le toucher ou le désarmer s’il vole ». A dit Malcolm.

_ « Tu es intelligent tu trouvera et puis tous les coups sont permis ça vaut pour Jason mais aussi pour vous ». Cette fois c’est Jason qui me regardait alarmé. « Bon maintenant commencez la première partie de l’échauffement et ensuite vous formerez les groupes de trois je vous laisse faire essayez de faire des groupes équilibrés et bien pensés.  
Il y a eu un peu de bavardage entre eux puis ils ont commencé à s’étirer.

_ « Mec pourquoi tu me fais ça c’est pas cool ». Jason m’a dit avec un regard de chien battu.

_ « Deux raisons, premièrement tu as détruis les mannequins qui me permettait de les canaliser à la fin de l’échauffement avant de commencer à leur montrer quoi que ce soit, et deuxièmement certains n’ont pas l’air de savoir de quoi tu es capable ou te sous estime normal vu mes précédent assistant mais j’ai besoin qu’il te considère comme un formateur de première catégorie pour qu’ils se reposent sur toi autant que sur moi sinon ta présence ne me déchargera pas tellement ». Il a eu l’air d’acquiescer.

_ « D’accord donc le plan c’est de leur en mettre plein la vue j’ai compris je sais faire ça ». Il m’a dit avec un clin d’œil et un petit sourire. 

_ « Ouais c’est ça donc ne les ménage pas même s’ils n’arrivent pas à te toucher ne leur fait pas de cadeau ».

_ « Ok ça marche ».

_ « Bon maintenant tu vas m’en vouloir parce que je vais te laisser seul avec eux quand ils vont revenir de leur tour de camp ». Il a commencé à paniquer comme je le pensait.

_ « Quoi mais pourquoi c’est la première fois que je gère un groupe comme ça tu peux pas me laisser seule avec eux ».

_ « Ne t’inquiète pas c’est juste le temps d’aller chercher Nico après l’échauffement que je vous ai prévu tu sera sûrement à bout de souffle donc pour l’entraînement pratique c’est Nico qui va m’aider s’il accepte bien sûr ».

_ « D’accord je vois mais fais vite je ne veux pas me retrouver trop longtemps seul avec eux ».

_ « Ouais pas de soucis juste le temps de le trouver et de le convaincre s’il ne s’enfuit pas ». Il m’a lancé un sourire compatissant.

_ « Je peux au moins t’aider avec le où il se trouve, il est avec Will à l’infirmerie ».

_ « Quoi encore, il va bien ? Il a déjà fait son bilan ce matin qu’est-ce qu’il fait à l’infirmerie maintenant » ?

_ « Ouais il va bien il voulait juste voir Will pour parler avec lui, ces deux là s’entende bien tu sais ».

_ « j’imagine que ces vrai, bon bah j’y vais alors bonne chance ». Sur ces mot je lui ai fait un petit sourire en coin alors que je saluait les premier de mes élèves à revenir à l’arène après le tour de camp.

POV Nico

Je voulais rester avec Jason pour l’aider à nettoyer les mannequins brisés après mangé mais à peine je lui ai proposé qu’il a refusé net en disant qu’il le ferai puisque de toute façon il devait aller à l’arène avec Percy pour l’entraînement à l’épée, alors je suis parti voir Will à l’infirmerie et ça faisait bientôt deux heures que j’étais là à parler avec lui ou à l’aider avec quelques patients qui venaient pour de petits accidents, une fille d’Aphrodite à même débarqué pour un ongle cassé non mais quelles cruches ces enfants de la déesses bimbo Will l’a poliment renvoyé en expliquant qu’il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose tandis que moi je voulais lui claquer la porte au nez.  
J’aimais bien passé du temps ici avec Will c’était bien les seules fois où j’étais content d’être à l’infirmerie mais je me sentais aussi un peu coupable c’était évident à quel point Will était sur moi, ses petits regards quand il croyait que je ne regardais pas, son rougissement chaque fois que le regardais dans les yeux ou comment il utilisé le moindre prétexte pour être tactile comme quand il m’a pris la main pour me faire sentir la foulure d’un des adolescents prétextant qu’il essayait de me faire découvrir le métier d’infirmier. Même si je me sentais un peu coupable de profiter de sa gentillesse envers moi quand je n’avais aucun sentiments amoureux pour lui, j’étais aussi heureux parce que pour une fois quelqu’un faisait attention à moi. Alors que Will m’expliquait plus en détail la façon de faire un bandage autour d’une entorse quelqu’un a sonné à l’infirmerie.  
_ « Je vais voir qui c’est ». A dit Will en s’interrompant dans son explication.

_ « OK vas y c’était ton tour de toute façon ». On faisait des tours pour vérifier qui sonnait.  
Il est parti en direction de la pièce adjacente qui était connecter à la porte d’entrée de l’infirmerie puis après j’ai entendu la porte s’ouvrir et sans même qu’un mot ne soit échangé entre les deux, je l’aurai entendu les mur de l’infirmerie sont fins, j’ai entendu Will m’appeler.

_ « Nico, c’est pour toi ». Je suis sorti de la pièce et j’ai vu Will avec vous l’avez deviné Percy mon foutu crush depuis des années, j’étais tenté de repartir dans la pièce d’où j’étais sorti et de partir par la fenêtre pour éviter d’être avec lui dans la même pièce mais non seulement ça aurait l’air suspect mais en plus je me suis souvenue de ma conversation avec Jason comment il m’avait dit que Percy était blessé que je l’évite et que j’avais promis de l’écouter quand il viendrait parler donc je suis resté mais j’étais sur mais garde.

_ « Comment tu sais que c’est pour moi il n’a rien dit depuis que t’as ouvert la porte ». 

_ « Il te cherchait déjà ce matin et il n’est pas blessé donc il ne peut être là que pour toi ». C’était quoi ce raisonnement à la Athéna qu’il venait de me sortir, j’ai regardé Percy et je l’ai vu détourné les yeux l’air un peu gêné.

_ « Il a raison je suis venu te voir, je voulais te demander quelque chose, si tu veux bien m’écouter ». La dernière partie de sa phrase était à peine audible mais j’ai quand même compris qu’il pensait que j’allais encore l’éviter mais j’ai promis à Jason et tout comme mon père, qui est le seul à ne pas avoir brisé le serment rappelons le, je ne brise jamais une promesse non plus.

_ « Oh très bien et qu’est-ce que tu voulais me dire je t’écoute ». J’ai peut être étais plus sec dans ma question que je ne le voulais, je faisais tellement d’effort pour ne pas montrer que je l’aimais que je faisais dans l’excès inverse et je vois bien qu’il ne le prenais pas bien mais c’était plus fort que moi et je me giflais mentalement chaque fois que je réalisé que je l’avais blessé et ça arrivait plus souvent que je voudrais l’admettre.

_ « Je vous laisse ». A dit Will ne souhaitant pas assister à une conversation aussi maladroite, je ne crois pas qu’il ait cerné mes sentiments pour Percy mais il savait que je l’admirais et me voir me comporter aussi bizarrement risquait de lui mettre la puce à l’oreille alors j’étais content qu’il s’éloigne.

_ « Alors en fait je voulais te demander par rapport à l’entraînement… » Oh mes dieux il fait sans doute allusion aux mannequins que j’ai détruit je devrais m’excuser.

_ « Oui je suis vraiment désolé Percy pour les mannequins, Will m’avait enfin dit que je pouvait m’entraîner et je me suis lâcher, désolé ». Il m’a regardé avec la plus totale incompréhension.

_ « De quoi tu parles Nico, Jason m’a dit que c’était lui qui avait détruit les mannequins en s’entraînant ce matin parce qu’il était frustré, c’était toi » ? Là j’ai manqué une occasion de me taire.

_ « Oui c’était moi, mais je sais pas pourquoi il t’a dit ça je te jure que je ne lui ai pas demandé je voulait même l’aider à ranger mais il m’a dit qu’il le ferai vu qu’il t’aider avec l’entraînement après ». J’ai dit ça à toute vitesse comme pour me justifier je ne voulait pas qu’il pense que j’avais voulu lui mentir malgré tout je me rendais compte que je m’inquiétais de ce que Percy pensait de moi. Il a commencé à rire doucement.

_ « Ne t’en fais pas Nico je sais bien que l’idée de mentir pour un truc aussi con ne te viendrais pas à l’esprit et puis je n’en veux à personne pour cette histoire même si je ne sais pas pourquoi Jason a dit ça mais au moins maintenant la punition que je lui ai donné en rigolant est justifié parce qu’il a menti ». Il a dit ça avec un petit clin d’œil.

_ « Tu l’as puni qu’est-ce que tu lui à fait faire » ?

_ « Je l’ai laissé seul avec mes élèves qui l’affronte pendant cinq minutes par groupe de trois et tous les coup sont permis il va peut être arriver ici qui sait ». Il était mort de rire et je me sentais coupable parce que c’était moi qui aurait du subir une punition pas lui.

_ « Tu devrais me punir moi c’est de ma faute ».

_ « Oh monsieur veut que je le punisse quel coquin ». Il a dit ça avec un petit haussement de sourcil suggestif et j’ai eu envie de me cacher au dans les champs de la punition tellement j’étais rouge de honte mais je voulais l’y envoyer d’abord pour sa blague qui ne m’a pas plus du tout. J’ai laissé échapper mon aura de peur et il s’est tout de suite excusé.

_ « Désolé je voulais pas te mettre mal à l’aise tu me connais j’aime bien dire des conneries ». C’était vrai il était le roi pour ça.

_ « Pas grave je me suis emporté pour rien c’était qu’une blague après tout ». C’est vrai c’était juste une blague et si je n’avais pas ces foutu sentiments j’aurai déconné avec lui surtout qu’il ne savait rien de ce que je ressentais donc je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher d’essayer de détendre l’atmosphère.

_ « Enfin de toute façon je ne l’ai pas vraiment puni pour avoir détruit les mannequins c’était juste pour rigoler et pour que les élèves se familiarisent avec lui ».

_ « Ok ça me rassure alors ». Puis j’ai réalisé s’il n’était pas là pour les mannequins alors pourquoi. « Pourquoi tu voulais me parler du coup si c’était pas les mannequins qui t’amenait ».

_ « Oh c’est vrai, en fait je voulais savoir si comme Jason tu voulais m’aider avec les entraînements à l’épée vu que tu te débrouille très bien, ton aide me serait très précieuse ». Il m’a fait ce que j’appelle le regard à la Jackson auquel il savait très bien que peu résister je pense que j’aurai pu dire non mais honnêtement je ne voulais pas, j’avais le droit de m’entraîner à nouveau et je voulais me dépenser et puis ça me permettais d’aider Percy donc j’avais toutes les raisons d’accepter à part que ça me forcerais à passer du temps avec lui mais c’était peut être ce dont j’avais besoin pour le voir différemment.

_ « C’est d’accord j’accepte tu veux que je vienne t’aider quand » ?

_ « En fait j’aimerai que tu vienne maintenant pour la partie entraînement à proprement parler Jason devrait bientôt en avoir fini avec l’échauffement tu t’occupera de la partie technique si tu veux ». 

_ « Je préviens Will et j’arrive ». Sur ces mots je suis allé chercher Will qui se trouvait à l’autre bout de l’infirmerie il avait de son mieux pour nous laisser discuter tout les deux.

_ « Alors comment c’est passé cette conversation tu as accepté ». J’ai d’abord cru qu’il avait écouté mais ça ne lui ressemblait pas et il aurait su que j’avais accepter dans ce cas puis je me suis rappelé qu’il avait vu Percy ce matin.

_ « Attend tu étais au courant ? Pourquoi tu n’as rien dit » ? 

_ « Évidemment que j’étais au courant il est venue me demander la permission ce matin pour s’assurer que tu étais en état il se fais beaucoup de soucis pour toi tu sais, et je n’ai rien dit parce qu’il semblait vouloir t’en parler lui même ». Savoir que Percy se souciait de ma santé au point de demander la permission à Will m’a fait chaud au coeur et j’ai réalisé que Will n’était pas le seul à faire attention à moi, Percy aussi, dans un registre totalement différent certes, mais tout de même et puis il y avait aussi Jason même si c’est méthode étais parfois douteuse il faisait de son mieux pour m’aider.

_ « Il m’a demandé si je pouvais l’aider dés maintenant et j’ai dit oui alors j’y vais je voulais juste te prévenir ». Il avait l’air un peu triste que je parte mais il s’est vite repris et m’a souhaiter bonne chance avec les élèves.

Je suis parti avec Percy vers l’arène et je dois dire que le spectacle en arrivant était assez comique, Jason était en nage en train de sauter dans les airs pour éviter les attaques des trois membres du groupes avec qui il était et ces derniers ramasser des cailloux pour les jeter en l’air en espérant toucher Jason qui les esquivait pas trop mal compte tenu de son état de fatigue évidente.  
Percy à regarder ça montre et à dit que c’était sûrement le dernier groupe à passer. En regardant dans l’arène j’ai remarqué que presque tous les groupes étaient épuisé et haletaient d’après ce que m’avait expliqué Percy sur le principe de cet échauffement c’était sûrement ceux qui avait du courir autour du camp. Il n’y avait qu’un seul groupe qui rigolait et Percy s’est approché pour leur parler et je l’ai suivi.

_ « Alors vous avez réussi pour rigoler comme ça ». Percy leur a dit en leur faisant un petit sourire narquois.

_ « Ouais grâce à Neal un peu malgré lui ceci dit ». A dit Malcolm, le seul de l’arène que je connaissais vraiment comme il était le demi-frère d’Annabeth.

_ « Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé je peux pas croire que Jason est perdu face à Neal ».

_ « Hé qu’est-ce que tu sous-entend j’aurai très bien pu le battre c’est juste que ». A répondu celui qui devait être Neal avant d’être interrompu par une fille du même groupe sûrement une fille d’Aphrobitch vu son apparence non pas que je sois très regardant sur les filles mais elle semblait plus gentil que sa mère et moins idiote un peu comme Piper.

_ « C’est juste que tu t’es fait éliminer dés que t’as levé ton épée avec une posture pleine d’ouverture et qu’une fois par terre t’a attrapé la jambe de Jason pour te relever pile quand il essayait de s’envolait pour nous éviter donc il rester au sol et on l’a eu. C’était le premier combat et il ne s’attendait pas à ça il a été sur ses gardes après et plus personne ne l’a même effleuré quand ils s’approchaient trop il envoyait une bourrasque ». Percy était plier en deux en train de se moquer de Neal qui était tout rouge de honte, personne n’avait remarquer que Jason avait terminé son dernier combat, enfin presque personne puisqu’au moment où il s’apprêter à prendre Percy dans ses bras couvert de boue et de sueur Percy à levé la main et un jet d’eau qui sortait d’un seau posé au milieu de l’arène est venu s’écraser sur le visage de Jason qui s’est arrêter net sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

_ « N’approche pas de moi dans cet état ou je te douche avec toute l’eau du ruisseau ».

_ « Mais comment t’a su que j’étais derrière toi ou ce que je faisais t’as des visions maintenant comme Rachelle ». Percy s’est retourné avant de dire fièrement.

_ « Neal à encore aider sans le vouloir j’ai vu ton reflet dans la lame de son épée posée sur son épaule ». Je me suis retourné pour regardé l’épée de Neal et s’était vrai on voyait bien Jason et Percy dedans. Tout le monde a éclater de rire sauf Neal qui grommelé encore à propos de comment il avait vu Jason et l’avait laissé approcher exprès.   
Après quelques minutes les dernières équipes sont revenues de leur ballade autour du camp et se sont rassemblé autour de nous, j’ai entendu quelques remarques à mon sujet apparemment ils me connaissaient pour la plupart et s’inquiéter de ce que Percy avait bien pu prévoir à mon sujet.   
Un des campeur dont je ne connaissait pas le nom à pris la parole.

_ « Laisse moi devinez maintenant tu vas demander à Nico d’invoquer une armée de squelettes pour nous affronter ». L’idée n’était pas mauvaise mais je n’avais pas le droit d’utiliser mes pouvoirs et Percy le savait donc je me demandais ce que Percy allait dire.

_ « Bonne idée Marco je garde ça en tête pour une autre fois, merci je n’y avait même pas pensé ». Les autres élèves l’ont fusillés du regard pour le remercié de son idée horrible et certains tremblaient de peur à l’idée d’affronter un guerrier squelette.

_ « Alors pourquoi avoir fait venir Nico ici » ? A dit une fille que je ne connaissais pas mais ça ressemblance avec Clarisse m’a indiquer que c’était sûrement une fille d’Arès. J’étais un peu vexé on dirait que pour ces gamins (ok j’ai le même âge que certains) j’étais juste bon à invoquer des squelettes j’allais dire quelque chose quand Percy m’a interrompu.

_ « Comment ça pourquoi il est là, vous croyez que Nico est juste bon à invoquer des squelettes, bonjour l’image joyeuse qu’ils ont de toi Nico c’est pour ça qu’il faut que tu sortes plus souvent leurs parler, pour répondre à ta question Lexa il est là parce que c’est un des meilleurs épéistes du camp pour être honnête en ce qui concerne la technique personne ne lui arrive à la cheville pas même moi et encore moins ce bourrin de Jason ». J’étais rouge à cause de ces compliments auxquels je ne m’attendais pas et un peu irrité qu’il m’ait dit de sortir plus mais il s’est bien rattrapé. 

_ « Hé si c’est comme ça que tu me remercie je ne t’aiderai plus ». A dit Jason feignant d’être vexé il savait bien que Percy plaisantait.

_ « Je rigolais Jason tu le sais bien, c’était pour insister que niveau force et endurance tu nous bat je suis sûr que le petit exercice de tout à l’heure leur a montré. Bref à partir de maintenant Nico s’occupera de la partie technique je suis trop naturel pour expliquer correctement ».

_ « C’est ça lance toi des fleurs tant que tu y est monsieur l’épéiste née ». J’ai ajouté en rigolant.

_ « Que veux tu ce n’est pas beau de mentir, et vous les gars réjouissez vous vous allez être formé par trois fils des trois grand c’est pas génial ». Il a dit ça en leur adressant un clin d’œil en plus de son sourire narquois et j’ai entendu pas mal de plaintes dans l’assistance mais ils se sont finalement résignés.

_ « Quand à toi j’aimerais te parler après l’entraînement si tu veux bien c’est très important ». Percy à murmurer ça à mon oreilles alors que Jason formait des pairs avec les élèves pour l’entraînement. J’ai un peu angoissé sur ce qu’il voulait me dire avant d’acquiescer discrètement et il est retourné s’occuper des élèves pendant que j’observais leur technique pour apporter d’éventuelles corrections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon j'espère que ça vous plaît malheureusement comme j'écris en français ce n'est pas à la porté de tout le monde surtout que google trad n'est pas vraiment excellent pour les traductions j'aimerai bien mieux maîtriser l'anglais pour pouvoir écrire en anglais mais ce n'est pas le cas pour le moment donc j'espère trouver quelqu’un qui voudrait bien m'aider à traduire. Enfin le chapitre suivant permettra d'approfondir la relation Nico et Percy et fera normalement intervenir Annabeth (je veux dire vraiment intervenir et pas juste un coucou pendant le repas) mais je promet rien les idées viennent et s'en vont.


	4. Quelqu'un qui peut comprendre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon voici le chapitre 4, grand moment entre Percy et Nico peut être même quelques indices de PERCICO, par contre toujours pas d'Annabeth je suis désolé mais elle sera là dans le prochain chapitre c'est promis. Ce chapitre est légèrement en retard par rapport à mes habitudes mais j'ai eu une semaine chargé et je travail sur une autre histoire aussi Percico mais très différente je ne la publie pas maintenant même si j'ai déjà bien avancé dessus car je veux travailler en détail le scénario contrairement à cette histoire où j'ai juste les grandes lignes et j'improvise le reste. Mais je sais où je vais je vous rassure. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 4 : Quelqu’un qui peut comprendre

POV Nico

Le reste de l’entraînement c’est poursuivi sans incident, Jason et Percy s’occupaient des groupes les plus avancés pendant que j’observais et dispensais quelques conseils techniques aux élèves de tous niveaux. Parfois je leur faisais une petite démonstration avec Percy ou Jason, c’était agréable de s’entraîner avec eux à nouveau je ne m’étais pas rendu compte à quel point cela me manquais.  
Les meilleurs moments étaient quand des élèves commençaient à s’emporter et qu’ils recevaient une petite douche froide de la part de Percy, c’était impressionnant à quel point il avait les yeux partout il pouvait être en train d’affronter un élève, dans conseiller un ou de faire une démonstration il avait toujours les yeux sur eux et intervenait quand il le fallait. Jason de son côté était impressionnant par son endurance il avait quand même fait tout l’échauffement seul et avait encore l’énergie pour aider pendant les entraînements.  
L’entraînement s’est terminé au bout d’environ une heure de pratique Percy a renvoyé les élèves à leurs bungalows après les avoir fait s’étirer, avec l’échauffement cela faisait des séances d’une heure et demi à peu près.  
Après que tout le monde ait fini de s’étirer et soient retourné à ses autres occupations de l’après-midi il ne restait plus que Jason, Percy et moi.  
– « Bon les gars moi je vais y aller, je dois passer l’après-midi avec Piper et il faut encore que je retourne à mon bungalow pour prendre une douche, bon après-midi ». A dit Jason alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la sortie.  
– « OK pas de problème Jason, de toute façon Nico et moi avons encore un truc à faire, profite de ton après-midi en amoureux ». Percy a ajouté un petit clin d’œil à sa phrase et Jason a rougi un peu avant de quitter l’arène.  
– « Qu’est-ce que tu voulais dire il reste un truc à faire ici » ? Sur le moment je ne voyais pas de quoi il parlait.  
– « Quoi tu as oublié ? Tout à l’heure au début de l’entraînement je t’ai dit que je devais te parler j’espère que tu t’en souviens, je sais que t’es pas très à l’aise en ma présence et c’est de ma faute mais j’ai vraiment besoin de te parler ». Je me suis alors souvenu de ce qu’il m’avait murmuré à l’oreille avant le début de l’entraînement. D’un côté il avait raison sa présence me mettais mal à l’aise mais de l’autre je pouvais voir à son expression triste et à la culpabilité dans son regard qu’il pensait que c’était à cause de la mort de Bianca. C’était faux évidemment et j’ai essayé plusieurs fois de le lui dire mais il ne me croyait pas et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir vu mon comportement avec lui, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas lui dire la vraie raison derrière ma froideur à son égard.  
Même si à ce moment je voulais vraiment rentrer dans mon bungalow et ne pas prolonger mon temps passé en sa compagnie je voyais bien qu’il était réellement à la recherche d’aide et il devait être assez désespéré s’il venait m’en demander vu qu’il pensait que je le détestais, donc j’ai fini par céder.  
– « Désolé avec tout ça j’ai oublié, ça ne me dérange pas qu’on parle de quoi veux-tu parler » ?  
– « Si ça te dérange pas alors est-ce que tu veux bien m’accompagner quelque part je veux pas en parler ici on sait jamais qui pourrait écouter entre les enfants d’Aphrodite qui écoutent aux portes et ceux d’Hécate dont il faut encore plus se méfier à cause de leur magie ». Il a dit ça un peu sur le ton de l’humour mais ça l’inquiétait vraiment, donc le sujet ne devait pas être excessivement grave mais important voire gênant pour lui.  
– « D’accord, je te suis ».  
Sur ces mots on a quitté l’arène et on s’est dirigé vers la plage, ça m’a fait sourire intérieurement parce que même si je comprenais pourquoi la plage le rassurerai pour parler je savais que ça n’empêcherait pas les oreilles indiscrètes. Mais alors qu’on était arrivé sur la plage au lieu de s’arrêter là et de nous poser pour discuter il a continué à marcher en longeant la plage, je l’ai suivi jusqu’à un immense rocher qui délimitait l’extrémité de cette plage d’un côté il y avait la mer, de l’autre la forêt pour le contourner il fallait revenir plus loin en arrière.  
– « Et donc maintenant on fait quoi tu penses que ce gros rocher va empêcher quelqu’un de nous entendre tu sais que tu commences à me faire penser à notre oncle avec ce côté parano de ta personnalité ». J’ai dit sur un ton sarcastique, mais il s’est juste tourné vers moi et a souri ».  
– « Non arrête tu me fais peur j’espère bien ne jamais lui ressembler, pour répondre à ta question l’endroit où je nous amène se trouve derrière ce rocher ».  
– « D’accord alors je t’arrête tout de suite si tu voulais aller derrière il aurait fallu le contourner plus tôt là il n’y a qu’une forêt pleine de ronce et la mer comme option et je te préviens hors de question que je passe par la mer où tu te retrouveras à parler avec un cadavre ».  
– « Ahah ne t’inquiète pas mon père n’st pas aussi extrême que ça pour ce qui est des intrusions dans son royaume par un de ses neveux ». Il a bien rigolé, mais je n’étais pour autant pas rassuré et je ne sais pas nager mais avant que je n’ajoute quelque chose il a fait son foutu sourire et a continué de parler. « Ne t’inquiète pas on passe pas par la mer ni par les ronces on traverse le rocher ».  
« Très drôle Percy mais je suis fatigué alors pas question d’escalader ce truc c’est aussi haut que le point de Zeus et trois fois plus abrupte alors à moins que tu aies des talents de passe-muraille on contourne ce … ». Pour le coup je ne m’y attendais pas mais à ce moment Percy à juste traverser le rocher comme s’il n’était pas là, et j’ai commencé a paniqué en me disant comment il avait bien pu faire ça. Mon esprit rationnel m’a convaincu qu’il n’y avait que deux solutions : soit ce rocher était une création de la Brume ce qui voulait dire que Percy avait finalement pigé le truc, il essayait de manipuler la Brume depuis ça rencontre avec moi puisque Thalia avait fait ce jour-là une démonstration impressionnante, soit Percy était mort et c’était un fantôme je l’avais peut-être même invoqué sans m’en rendre compte car il me manquait et dans ce cas j’étais fou.  
Bon restons réalistes Percy ne pouvait pas être mort je le saurais quand même, convaincu de ce fait je me suis dirigé vers le rocher pour le traverser comme Percy. Enfin c’est ce que je voulais faire mais je me suis juste cogné contre un rocher. OK maintenant je m’inquiète si ce truc est fait de Brume pourquoi je passe pas au travers est-ce que Percy est vraiment un fantôme et ce rocher juste un rocher il m’a amené ici pour que je le réalise c’est ça. Alors que j’approchais de mon point de rupture Percy a retraversé le rocher.  
– « Je suis vraiment désolé j’avais oublié c’est la première fois que je fais venir quelqu’un ici ». En disant ça et sans même me laisser le temps de me remettre il a attrapé ma main et a retraversé le rocher en m’emmenant avec lui. Donc si je le touche je peux traverser, OK donc il s’agit sûrement d’une barrière magique conçu pour que lui seul passe.  
Alors que j’analysais ces nouvelles informations je fus tiré de ma rêverie par le spectacle devant moi. C’était magnifique la plage était immaculé et blanche et la mer était de la même couleur que les yeux de Percy comme si elle les reflétait, comme un miroir, il y avait même une petite cabane de plage qui se prolongeait d’un ponton jusqu’à la mer et des palmiers, des palmiers non des dieux comment c’est possible on est pas sous les tropiques que je sache. Voyant que j’étais vraiment perdu Percy m’a expliqué.  
– « C’est un cadeau de mon père il a créé cet endroit après la victoire sur Gaïa pour moi, il pensait que j’en aurais besoin pour me reposer, pour m’apaiser après les deux guerres. Il n’a pas tort cet endroit est parfait pour moi et puis j’y suis en sécurité les barrières autour protège à la fois des monstres et aussi des regards et des écoutes indiscrètes mêmes les dieux ne peuvent espionner ici ».  
Dans ma tête j’ai un peu pensé que Poséidon lui avait fait une garçonnière, un coin paradisiaque protégé des monstres et des indiscrétions mais je dois admettre que je comprends pourquoi il a fait ça au cours des deux dernières guerres Percy avait tellement souffert et perdu tellement de gens que je ne pouvais qu’être d’accord.  
– « Waouh c’est juste magnifique et puis être à l’abri des dangers et des indiscrétions en particulier celles des dieux ce doit être vraiment reposant, je suis un peu jaloux je dois l’admettre ». Je savais que mon père m’aimait et que parmi les Olympiens c’était probablement celui qui passait le plus de temps avec ses enfants mais je ne pense pas qu’il m’aurait fait un cadeau de ce genre, encore moins aussi beau, le connaissant j’aurais sûrement eu droit à un cimetière insonorisé.  
– « Tu sais si tu aimes cet endroit je peux sûrement demander à mon père de t’en donner l’accès, comme il ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec moi il essaie toujours de me faire plaisir quand il peut, avec l’accès tu n’auras plus besoin de me tenir la main pour entrer ». Quand il a dit ça il a fait un petit regard vers nos mains et j’ai réalisé pour la première fois que je tenais toujours sa main depuis qu’on était entré, j’ai rapidement lâché sa main et je n’ai pas pu réprimer un petit rougissement heureusement j’ai vu que c’était la même chose pour lui normale c’était un peu gênant.  
– « Désolé j’étais tellement pris dans l’admiration de cet endroit que je n’ai pas remarqué que je te tenais encore la main, c’est vrai que j’aimerais beaucoup pouvoir revenir ici ». La dernière partie était surtout pour détourner son attention pendant que je reprenais mon calme.  
– « Eh bien je demanderai à mon père dans ce cas ». Il a dit ça tout en continuant à regarder le sol il était encore un peu gêné. C’est de sa faute aussi qu’est-ce qui lui prend de m’emmener dans un endroit super romantique ou on ne peut entrer qu’en se tenant la main.  
– « De quoi voulais-tu parler alors, et pourquoi fallait-il qu’on vienne ici » ? J’ai demandé un peu sèchement.

POV Percy

J’avais un peu de mal à le regarder dans les yeux, en fait j’avais remarqué dès le début qu’il me tenait encore la main après la traversée j’aurai pu lui dire avant de lui faire toute mon explication sur cet endroit mais ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment qu’on soit proche pour une fois. Quand il est entré l’émerveillement dans ses yeux m’a rappelé le petit garçon de 10 ans qui jouait à Mythomagic et posait un tas de question sur les dieux et les demi-dieux, ce Nico là m’avait manqué alors je n’ai rien dit. J’ai regretté d’avoir dit quelque chose quand il m’a demandé pourquoi je l’avais fait venir ici avec ce même ton sec qu’il avait avec moi depuis cette horrible quête.  
– « En fait si je voulais que tu viennes ici c’était aussi parce que je pensais que le sujet te mettrait mal à l’aise comme moi et qu’ici tu te sentirais plus tranquille pour en parler. D’ailleurs je voulais même pas t’en parler mais Jason pense que c’est la meilleure chose à faire ». Il a eu l’air de paniquer un peu quand j’ai mentionné Jason.  
– « Quoi qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit à mon sujet ». Il semblait pensé que Jason m’avait dit un truc à son sujet et même si ça m’intriguait je préférais laisser ça de côté pour ne pas m’attirer sa colère.  
– « En fait il m’a juste dit que tu pourrais m’aider avec un problème qui me préoccupent beaucoup ». Il a eu l’air soulagé.  
– « D’accord alors c’est quoi ce problème ça sert à rien de tourner autour du pot avec moi je vais pas te juger ».  
– « J’espère c’est à propos du Tartare, de mon passage là-bas je sais que c’est ridicule comparé à toi qui a sûrement vécu bien pire mais depuis je fais des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits et le vrai problème derrière ça c’est ma relation avec Annabeth depuis notre séjour dans cet endroit on ne parle presque plus on ne passe plus de temps ensemble sauf pour les affaires du camp. Je pense qu’il faut que j’en parle avec elle pour qu’on puisse aller mieux mais je vois pas comment lui en parler alors qu’on évite soigneusement le sujet depuis qu’on en est sorti et donc je voulais d’abord en parler avec quelqu’un d’autre. Je pense que si j’arrive à en parler avec quelqu’un d’autre alors ce sera plus facile d’en parler avec Annabeth et puis il faut aussi que j’arrive à surmonter le traumatisme. Au début j’ai voulu en parler avec Jason mais il m’a conseillé d’en parler avec toi comme tu as vécu cette expérience et maintenant je réalise que si quelqu’un peut m’aider à surmonter ça c’est sans doute toi ». Pfiou ça fait beaucoup d’un coup pourvu qu’il me prenne pas pour un fou maintenant.  
– « Je vois c’était donc ça, c’est vrai que j’avais remarqué que quelque chose avait changé entre vous deux ».  
– « Décidément j’ai l’impression d’être totalement transparent ». Il s’est mis à rigoler.  
– « Si tu savais je crois que plus transparent que toi ça n’existe pas sans parler de ton comportement un regard dans tes yeux suffit pour savoir dans quel état émotionnel tu es ». J’avoue que j’étais assez gêné d’entendre ça je savais que mes yeux reflétaient mes émotions Annabeth me l’a souvent dit et elle n’est pas la seule. Je ne savais comment prendre le fait que Nico l’avait remarqué, je pensais qu’il me fuyait comme la peste et pourtant il a quand même remarqué ça.  
– « Désolé d’être si évident ». J’ai dit assez gêné.  
– « Désolé de m’être moqué, pour en revenir au sujet c’est vrai que je n’aime pas parler du Tartare mais ça me va d’en parler avec toi je pense que ça m’aiderait aussi d’en parler donc autant le faire avec quelqu’un qui comprend. Par contre je dois t’avouer que je ne sais pas quoi te conseiller pour surmonter le traumatisme moi-même je fais encore beaucoup de cauchemars et pourtant en tant que fils d’Hadès je pense que j’ai quand même était un peu protégé j’imagine à peine ce que c’était pour vous qui n’êtes pas des enfants d’Hadès ».  
Je me suis assis sur le sable d la plage et j’ai fait signe à Nico de faire pareil et il l’a fait.  
– « J’imagine que d’une certaine façon ça me rassure que même toi tu es était affecté par cette traversée j’avais peur de paraître faible devant toi pour encore être préoccupé par ça ».  
– « Tu sais Percy je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose dont on se remet avec une petite tape dans le dos c’est normal qu’on en garde des séquelles après tout c’est encore récent. De plus c’est tout de même l’endroit où se trouve emprisonné les pires monstres notamment Chronos ».  
– « C’est vrai oui, d’ailleurs une de mes pires angoisse quand je suis tombé là-bas était de tombé sur lui, j’avais être sûr qu’on avait assez dispersé son essence pour qu’il mette des siècles à se reformer je craignais tout de même qu’il soit là ». Il a acquiescé pour montrer qu’il comprenait.  
– « C’est compréhensible oui. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé entre Annabeth et toi là-bas pour que vous soyez si distant l’un envers l’autre. Je veux dire s’il y avait quelqu’un avec moi pour m’aider je pense que ça m’aurait rapproché de cette personne ».  
– « En fait c’est dur à dire d’une certaine façon je pense que c’est le cas ça nous a rapproché en tout cas c’est ce que je veux croire mais d’un autre côté ça nous a profondément marqué et Annabeth et une personne très fière je doute qu’elle veuille se faire aider et c’est pour ça je pense qu’elle ne se confit à personne pas même à moi ».  
– « Ça lui ressemble assez en effet, mais vous avez vécu tellement de choses ensemble je pensais que vous vous confieriez l’un à l’autre plus facilement ».  
– « EH bien pas si facilement même moi j’ai du mal d’un côté je ne demande qu’à en parler avec elle pour comprendre ce qui a changé entre nous mais de l’autre j’ai peur, peur de paraître faible ou que je sois le seul à m’inquiéter de la situation entre nous ou encore peur que ce soit moi le problème et pas le Tartare ».  
– « Comme je te l’ai dit il n’y a pas moyen que tu paraisses faible devant elle en lui avouant que le Tartare t’a traumatisé et il n’y a pas moyen qu’elle ne soit pas traumatisée elle-même, elle a au moins autant que toi besoin d’en parler et ça doit l’inquiéter aussi puisque même moi j’ai remarqué qu’elle était préoccupée en ce moment ».  
– « Tu as sûrement raison, est-ce que je peux te poser une question » ?  
– « Bien sûr oui tant qu’on y est vas-y vide ton sac ».  
– « Comment tu fais lorsque tu es assailli par tes souvenirs du Tartare, moi parfois j’ai l’impression d’y être à nouveau de ne jamais en être sorti et comme Annabeth n’est pas souvent avec moi en ce moment il n’y a personne pour m’en sortir quand ça arrive et je reste juste des heures recroquevillé dans mon bungalow pour que ça passe ».  
– « Je faisais ça aussi au début mais maintenant quand je sens que je vais m’écrouler je me débrouille pour aller voir Jason où Will je ne leur dis rien mais juste en les sachant à côté de moi ça m’aide ça me pousse à tenir ».  
– « Est-ce que ça te dérangerait que je vienne te voir la prochaine fois que ça arrive c’est apaisant de parler avec quelqu’un qui ne juge pas et en plus tu sais ce que c’est ».  
– « Non ça ne me gêne pas si en échange j’ai le droit de faire pareil ça sera sûrement plus efficace qu’avec Will ou Jason puisqu’à toi je pourrais dire ce qui ne va pas ».  
– « Tu es sûr, malgré tout j’ai quand même l’impression que t’es mal à l’aise avec moi ».  
– « Franchement Percy combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire je n’ai plus rien contre toi et je pense vraiment que ça me ferait du bien d’en parler aussi ».  
– « Ça me rassure un peu parce que j’aimerai vraiment qu’on soit plus proche, mais du coup tu peux me dire pourquoi il t’arrive parfois d’être si froid avec moi » ? C’était plus fort que moi je voulais savoir.  
– « Vraiment ça n’a rien avoir toi c’est juste que je suis souvent en colère et que tu tombes au mauvais moment c’est tout ce n’est jamais dirigé contre toi ». Son explication tenait à peu près la route mais c’était quand même bizarre que ça me tombe tout le temps dessus je n’ai pas souvenir qu’il ait déjà été comme ça avec Jason, je pense qu’il y avait autre chose mais je préférais ne pas pousser ma chance la façon dont il se comportait en ce moment m’indiquait au moins qu’il disait la vérité quand il disait que ce n’était pas contre moi puisque sinon pourquoi m’aider.  
– « Alors c’est tan mieux, doc je viendrais à toi quand je voudrais parler de ces choses en rapport avec le Tartare et tu peux faire pareil tu peux même juste venir me parler ou passer du temps avec moi ça me ferait plaisir tu sais ». À ces mots il a un peu rougi puis a hoché la tête, il est vraiment timide dans le fond il n’a pas tant changé depuis que je l’ai rencontré.  
– « C’est d’accord faisons comme ça. Du coup qu’est-ce que tu vas faire au sujet d’Annabeth tu vas lui parler ou tu préfères attendre parce que je pense que tu devrais pas trop tarder à lui en parler. Je veux dire la plupart des campeurs ont remarqué que quelque chose n’allait pas entre vous si tu attends trop longtemps vous pourriez vous éloigner plus encore sans même que tu t’en rendes compte ».  
– « Je pense que tu as raison, je voulais en parler avec quelqu’un d’autre avant pour savoir comment aborder le sujet avec elle en fait. Je ne comptais pas travailler de mon côté sur le traumatisme et attendre d’aller mieux pour lui en parler, c’est un long processus et je pense que je dois le faire avec elle au moins en partie ».  
– « T’as raison la laisser de côté ne fera qu’empirer les choses à mon avis et pour ce qui est d’aborder les choses fait comme avec moi dis lui ce qui te fait peur et que tu as besoin d’en parler et essaie de la convaincre qu’elle aussi ».  
– « Je pense que c’est ce que je vais faire, je vais sûrement lui en parler demain matin avant le début des activités on a rien de prévu ni elle ni moi, merci de m’avoir écouté jusqu’au bout Nico ».  
– « C’est une bonne idée et de rien Percy ça m’a fait plaisir à moi aussi d’en parler avec toi ».  
– « Je pense que je vais rester encore un peu ici pour me détendre tu veux rester aussi jusqu’au repas on ira manger avec Jason et Will si tu veux ».  
– « Non je pense que je vais plutôt retourner à ma chambre mais oui pourquoi pas manger avec eux ce soir ça me va moi ».  
– « OK alors à ce soir ».  
– « Ouais à ce soir ». Nico s’est levé pour se diriger vers le rocher par lequel il était entré avec moi avant de se figer. « Euh Percy est-ce qu’il faut qu’on se reprenne la main pour que je puisse sortir ». Il a demandé tout gêné.  
– « Ah euh j’en sais rien je n’ai jamais amené personne dans le doute je vais t’accompagner que tu ne te cognes pas à nouveau ». En vérité je pense que ce n’était pas nécessaire la barrière empêche d’entrer donc en toute logique elle ne devrait pas l’empêcher de sortir mais pour une raison que je ne m’explique pas j’ai fait l’ignorant peut être pour prolonger le moment où Nico et moi agissions comme de vrais amis. Je me suis donc levé pour le faire traverser et j’ai attrapé sa main, quand nous sommes arrivés de l’autre côté il a rapidement retiré sa main cette fois et est parti légèrement rouge en me disant à tout à l’heure.  
Je suis retourné sur ma plage privée en pensant à ma future discussion avec Annabeth cette fois je n’allais pas repousser j’avais même dit à Nico que je le ferais donc pas question de me défiler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouais cette dernière phrase est aussi un peu pour moi puisque je repousse l’apparition d’Annabeth depuis le début. Et pour ceux qui penseraient que mon Nico était un peu OOC dans cette fin de chapitre avec la façon dont il aidait Percy avec sa vie amoureuse alors que la sienne est un désastre pour le moment je rappelle que vous n’avez pas entendu ce qu’il pensait et puis Nico et doué avec les gens même si c’est un solitaire donc ce n’est pas si surprenant qu’il soit de bon conseil. Enfin bon le prochain chapitre sera très important puisque il fera apparaître Annabeth pour la première fois et il y aura pas mal de changement dans la vie de Percy. Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ça me fait toujours plaisir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre vraiment désolé pour le retard j'ai eu pas mal de problème ces derniers temps mais c'est fait maintenant. Comme promis ce chapitre met en scène Annabeth qui a son propre POV. C'est probablement le plus important chapitre puisque c'est un point de bascule.

Chapitre 5 : La discussion

**POV Percy**

Après avoir passé un moment sur ma plage privée et m’être apaisé l’esprit j’ai décidé qu’il était temps pour moi de retourner au camp je ne voulais pas rater le dîner comme je devais manger avec Jason, Will et Nico. J’avais estimé que l’heure du repas approché d’après la descente du soleil et je ne croyais pas si bien penser puisque qu’à peine j’ai eu franchi la barrière que j’ai entendu la conque retentir. Je me suis donc dirigé vers le réfectoire pour retrouver mes amis. Depuis la chute de Gaïa les règlent étaient un peu plus souples pour les repas enfin s’était en fait à cause de Nico comme il avait eu le droit à une autorisation spéciale pour manger à la table Apollon à cause de son état, Jason et moi avions demandé si nous pouvions aussi manger ensemble j’avais prétexté à Chiron que cela m’aidait à ne pas penser à ce que j’avais vécu pendant la guerre et Jason était bien content de ne pas manger seul non plus. Une fois arrivé j’ai vu que Will était déjà arrivé comme j’avais dit à Nico que Will pourrait manger avec nous je l’ai appelé.  
– « Hé Will tu veux venir manger avec Jason et moi à ma table il va pas tarder je pense ».  
– « Ah Percy ça va, l’entraînement c’est bien passé ? Hum je ne sais pas pour ton invitation… »  
Je voyais pourquoi il hésitait alors j’ai ajouté.  
– « J’en ai déjà parlé avec Nico il a dit qu’il mangerait avec nous, toi compris ».  
– « Ah d’accord, OK je vois eh bien oui pourquoi pas ça me changera de la table Apollon ». J’ai remarqué que son visage avait légèrement rougi.  
On s’est ensuite dirigé vers ma table pour attendre les autres qui ne devait pas tarder. À peine arrivé à ma table nous avons été rejoint par Nico d’abord et Will semblait heureux que Nico soit venu. Quelques minutes plus tard Jason est arrivé un peu en sueur comme s’il avait couru c’était d’ailleurs inhabituel qu’il ne soit pas là le premier puisque manger était une des choses qu’il préférait. Will et Nico discutaient ensemble principalement au sujet de l’entraînement de l’après-midi et comment Nico avait supporté la reprise d’une activité physique. Du coup j’en ai profité pour embêter Jason.  
– « Bah qu’est-ce qui s’est passé Jason tu t’es encore perdu dans les yeux de Piper ça te ressemble pas de manquer le début du dîner ».  
– « Très drôle Percy figure-toi que c’est de ta faute j’étais parti te chercher comme Nico était déjà revenu de votre discussion depuis plus d’une heure et que tu ne revenais pas je me demandais comment ça s’était passé. Pendant une seconde je me suis dit que Nico t’avais peut-être vraiment envoyé en enfer ».  
Sa réplique a eu le mérite de sortir Nico de sa grande conversation avec Will au grand damne de ce dernier qui était bien trop content.  
– « Franchement Grace tu crois vraiment que je pourrais faire une chose pareille si je devais envoyer l’un de vous deux en enfer ce serait plutôt toi ». A-t-il dit avec un sourire narquois.  
Je savais qu’il plaisantait mais j’étais quand même surpris qu’il dise ça vu son attitude avec moi je m’étais déjà préparé aux champs de la punition sans jugement le jour de ma mort. J’étais heureux de constater que ce n’était pas son intention.  
– « Non je plaisantais je voulais voir si tu écoutais ou si tu étais perdu dans ton petit monde avec Will si vous restez dans votre coin vous pouviez rester à la table d’Apollon plutôt que de venir ici ». Si on ne voyait pas le visage de Jason on aurait pu croire qu’il lançait une pique à Nico mais en le regardant on voyait clairement qu’il voulait juste le faire chier ».  
– « Eh bien tu vois j’écoutais et Will aussi n’est-ce pas Will ». Il a dit ça d’abord en tirant la langue à Jason puis en regardant dans la direction de Will à la fin de sa phrase, ça faisait bizarre de voir Nico à nouveau aussi enfantin avec quelqu’un il n’était comme ça qu’avec Jason comme s’il ne mettait pas de barrière devant lui.  
Will lui n’était pas aussi attentif que Nico contrairement à ce que ce dernier avait pensé.  
– « Hein heu quoi désolé j’ai pas suivi c’était important ». Quand ça sort du domaine médical ou de Nico Will n’est pas si attentif en fait.  
– « Non t’inquiète Will rien d’important tu peux te replonger dans ton assiette ou dans tout autre chose qui attire ton attention ». J’ai dit à Will avec un petit clin d’œil. J’avais remarqué que Will avait un petit coup de foudre pour Nico d’ailleurs ce matin je l’ai vu mater le cul de Nico mais je n’ai rien dit ne vouant pas qu’il me refuse la permission de prendre Nico comme entraîneur si je l’avais vexé. Il était vraiment évident, même pour moi alors qu’on me dit souvent que je suis inconscient eh bah pas tant que ça ah, la preuve je l’ai grillé. Je ne savais comment Nico ne pouvait pas le remarquer ou alors il avait remarqué et ne préférait rien dire pour que ça ne devienne pas gênant entre eux.  
Malheureusement pour Will je ne pense pas que Nico soit gay ou même bi, en tout cas il était sûrement intéressé par quelqu’un d’autre, je pense que Nico avait le béguin pour Annabeth c’est une des raisons qui me faisait hésiter à lui parler de ma relation avec elle. Ça ne me gênait pas qu’il ressente quelque chose pour elle bizarrement j’avais confiance en lui et je savais qu’il ne tenterait rien derrière mon dos et j’espérai sincèrement qu’il trouverait quelqu’un d’autre.  
– « Vous étiez passé où toi et Nico quand vous êtes partis discuter quand j’ai demandé à Nico après qu’il soit revenu il m’a dit que vous étiez à la plage mais quand je suis allé te chercher je suis passé par la plage et je ne t’ai pas vu ».  
J’ai échangé un petit regard complice avec Nico en parti pour le remercier d’avoir gardé le secret à celui qui devait être son meilleur ami.  
– « Il t’a dit la vérité on était sur la plage quand on parlait mais quand il est parti je suis allé réfléchir sous l’eau je suis un fils de Poséidon après tout ».  
– « Ah effectivement je ne m’aventure pas dans l’eau donc je ne risquais pas de te voir ».  
– « Tu sais mon père n’est pas aussi dérangé que le tien il ne pique pas une crise dès qu’un demi-dieu fils d’un de ses frères fait trempette dans l’océan, si tu ne sais pas nager t’as qu’à demander à Piper de t’apprendre elle se débrouille bien et pourtant mon père déteste sa mère ».  
– « Ton père déteste Aphrodite, je ne le savais pourquoi » ? Will a demandé.  
– « Pour pas mal de raisons la première étant qu’il ne supporte ses délires sur l’amour mais aussi parce qu’à cause de son origine elle a un peu de pouvoir sur la mer et même si mon père n’est pas une drama queen comme ton père il n’apprécie pas l’idée qu’une déesse folle est du pouvoir dans son domaine ».  
– « Ça se comprend elle est assez angoissante ».  
– « Et encore attends un peu qu’elle s’occupe de ta vie amoureuse moi elle m’a promis une romance épique et regarde j’ai traversé le Tartare avec Annabeth ».  
– « Ouais les dieux de l’amour sont tous des connards ». Nico a dit ça avec une certaine véhémence, mais je me demandais à qui il faisait allusion il avait dit « les dieux » donc il parlait de quelqu’un d’autre qu’Aphrodite.  
Jason a échangé un regard avec Nico donc il savait de qui Nico parlait. Après cette petite discussion on a repris des sujets de conversation plus légers bien sûr Will a à peine levé ses yeux de Nico.  
Après le repas on est tous allé au feu de camp mais je ne suis pas resté jusqu’à la fin je suis parti vers mon bungalow me reposer et me préparer à ma conversation avec Annabeth demain matin.  
Après une bonne heure de réflexion j’étais sur le point de me coucher quand je me suis rappelé ma promesse à Nico alors je me suis levé pour aller à ma fontaine et j’ai jeté une drachme à travers l’arc-en-ciel j’ai demandé à parler avec Tyson car je savais que Poséidon ne répondrait pas à un message iris.  
– « Salut grand gars comment ça va aux forges » ?  
– « Percy ! Ça va très bien depuis que la guerre est finie ont fabrique beaucoup moins d’arme, j’aime ça. Je peux faire plus de chose pour jouer et aussi je fais un cadeau pour toi mais c’est une surprise alors je ne te dirais pas ».  
– « Ah ah ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu t’amuses plus et j’ai hâte de voir ton cadeau, je voudrais demander un service à papa est-ce que tu peux lui transmettre le message » ?  
– « Oui bien sûr, quoi » ?  
– « Tu peux lui demander de faire en sorte que Nico puisse traverser la barrière qui protège ma plage privée quand il veut sans être avec moi ».  
– « Oui je le ferais dès ce soir, juste Nico ? Pas Annabeth aussi je pensais que tu voudrais l’y amener aussi » ? J’avoue que je n’avais pas pensé à demander un laisser passer pour Annabeth aussi elle ne connaît même pas encore ma plage.  
– « Non juste Nico je n’ai pas encore amené Annabeth là-bas et si je le fais je serais avec elle, je doute qu’elle y aille seule elle n’aime pas vraiment les endroits calme et reposant comme une plage elle préfère passer du temps à se détendre en consultant l’ordinateur de Dédale ».  
– « OK c’était tout ce que tu veux ».  
– « Oui c’est tout merci encore grand gars, et bonne nuit à la prochaine ».  
– « Bonne nuit grand frère » Après l’avoir salué j’ai passé la main dans la brume colorée et la transmission c’est terminé.  
Après avoir rempli ma mission j’ai décidé de dormir en espérant que ma conversation avec Annabeth se passe bien.

**POV Annabeth**

– « Ah » _halète…_ Encore une fois je me réveille en sueur, le cauchemar s’efface déjà de ma mémoire mais je sais de quoi j’ai rêvé, du Tartare toujours et encore le Tartare. Depuis que nous en sommes sortis Percy et moi je n’arrête pas de faire des cauchemars et je sais que c’est la même chose pour Percy.  
Nous n’en parlons jamais ensemble, en fait nous ne parlons plus de rien si ce n’est de choses au sujet du camp, Percy pense que c’est lié au fait que nous évitons d’aborder le sujet du Tartare ensemble donc on évite de parler tout court sauf si nécessaires. Mais ce n’est pas la seule raison qui fait que je prends mes distances par rapport à lui il y en a une autre et je sais que les choses ne peuvent qu’empirer si nous ne parlons pas en même temps je redoute ce moment car j’ai peur de ce que ça pourrait signifier.  
Ces tristes pensées sont tous ce que j’ai le matin en me levant ces derniers jours, après avoir analysé encore ma situation et avoir réfléchie de façon logique j’en viens à la même conclusion que d’habitude je dois éviter de trop parler avec Percy, rien ne sert de le perturber plus que nécessaire il est déjà assez mal par son passage dans le Tartare.  
Maintenant que j’ai les idées claires je vais aller déjeuner j’ai entendu la conque sonner en me levant.  
Une fois arrivé au réfectoire j’ai vu Percy à sa table manger tous seul comme presque toujours, ça me rappelle qu’hier il mangeait avec Jason, Nico et Will il avait l’air plus heureux que je ne l’avais vue depuis longtemps. Aujourd’hui aussi il semble souriant en tout cas c’est l’image qu’il essaie de donner je sais qu’au fond il est tourmenté comme moi si ce n’est plus encore. Quand il m’a vu il m’a fait un grand sourire et un signe pour me dire bonjour, il me salue tous les jours mais là il m’a l’air vraiment heureux et comme impatient de me voir, je suis contente pour lui mais en même temps ça m’inquiète est-ce que ce que je crains est sur le point de se produire.  
Raison de plus pour ne pas me retrouver seul avec Percy aujourd’hui, heureusement aujourd’hui je travaille dans les champs de fraises donc je ne devrai pas tomber sur lui.  
Après mon petit déjeuner je me suis dirigée vers la grande maison pour consulter l’ordinateur de Dédale avant de partir pour les champs j’aime bien étudier les plans et les croquis qu’il contient lorsque j’ai du temps libre. Les notes de l’ordinateur de Dédale sont extrêmement détaillées et il y a de nombreuses choses qui peuvent aider à la reconstruction de l’Olympe, c’est pour ça que je suis presque tout le temps dessus en ce moment.  
Après ma pause sur l’ordinateur je suis allée aux champs et j’ai commencé à travailler, quand j’ai senti une main sur mon épaule.  
– « Coucou Annabeth, comment ça va aujourd’hui » ? Percy m’a demandé l’air un peu inquiet.  
– « Oh bonjour Percy, ça va un peu fatiguée je n’ai pas beaucoup dormi mais ça va. Et toi comment tu vas, tu n’es pas à l’arène ».  
– « Oui ça va même si je n’ai pas beaucoup dormi non plus. Non je ne dirige pas l’entraînement aujourd’hui j’ai confié les jeunes à Jason et Nico ça aide d’avoir des entraîneurs compétents avec moi pour m’aider. J’ai demandé à Chiron de m’assigner aux champs aujourd’hui comme ça je peux être avec toi ». Il a dit ça à la fois en étant gêné et quand même avec un clin d’oeil pour se donner un air confiant. Il est adorable quand il tente de paraître sûr de lui alors que ce n’est pas le cas, mais ça ne change pas ce que je ressens en ce moment. Je sens que ça ne va pas tarder.  
– « Ah je vois, en effet c’est une bonne chose que tu prennes tes distances par rapport à l’entraînement ne serait-ce qu’aujourd’hui ça va te détendre ».   
– « Oui c’est un bonus mais ce n’est pas la vraie raison en fait je voulais qu’on discute tous les deux tu aurais un moment pendant ta pause » ? Et voilà qu’est-ce que je disais il veut parler maintenant, même ma cervelle d’algues préféré peut se rendre compte quand les choses ne vont pas bien, il n’est pas aussi inconscient que ce que certains peuvent croire.  
– « Eh bien je suis assez occupé j’avais prévu de me replonger dans les notes de Dédale pour la reconstruction de l’Olympe ». Ce n’est pas un mensonge mais ça me met quand même mal à l’aise de lui refuser une conversation qu’il mérite.  
– « Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas m’accorder ne serait-ce qu’une minute c’est vraiment important pour moi, pour nous ». Quand il me demande ça avec un air aussi désespéré je n’ai pas le cœur à lui refuser encore une fois, j’espère juste que ça finira bien ou au moins pas trop mal.  
– « C’est d’accord vient me voir pendant la pause on ira parler, je reprendrai ma lecture des notes plus tard ».  
– « Ah merci c’est génial, eh bien remettons nous au travail alors en attendant notre pause ». Génial n’est pas le mot que j’aurai utilisé bon ça me laisse environ trois heures pour trouver comment aborder cette conversation.

_3 Heures plus tard._

– « Percy c’est bon on peut parler, tu veux qu’on aille dans un coin plus tranquille pour parler librement ». Je savais ce que je devais dire et je préférais qu’on ne soit pas en public.  
– « Cool, ah bah je connais justement un endroit où on pourrait aller ».  
– « D’accord mais pas trop loin non plus je veux toujours revenir pour travailler sur la reconstruction après ».  
– « Oh eh bien j’espère que tu trouveras pas ça trop loin ». Là j’ai un étrange pressentiment.  
Après quelques minutes de marche on a dépassé la plage et on s’est enfoncé dans la forêt mon pressentiment menacé de se confirmer alors je l’ai arrêté là.  
– « Percy ça commence à faire long et on est assez loin de tout le monde on peut parler ici la forêt est très calme c’est parfait non ».  
– « T’es sûr ce n’est plus très loin l’endroit où je voulais t’emmener ». Pour être sûr j’en suis sûr je sens qu’il m’emmène dans un endroit hyper romantique et c’est vraiment pas l’idéal pour cette conversation.  
– « Oui Percy parlons ici sinon ça va vraiment faire loin pour retourner à la grande maison ».  
– « Très bien si tu insistes après tout je ne veux pas te forcer. Donc est-ce que tu sais déjà de quoi je veux te parler, tel que je connais ma fille sage doit déjà avoir deviné ».  
– « Oui Percy j’ai deviné tu veux me parler de ce qui se passe entre nous depuis la fin de la guerre ou plus exactement de ce qui se passe pas, le fait qu’on ne parle quasiment plus ensemble sauf pour discuter du camp ».  
– « Oui et non Annabeth, le fait que l’on parle plus beaucoup me préoccupe vraiment mais ce dont je voulais parler c’est le vrai problème qu’il y a en dessous de tout ça ».  
– « Ah je vois mieux tu veux parler de notre expérience dans le Tartare ». J’ai dit avec un froncement de sourcil pas hostile mais concerné plutôt et inquiète.  
– « Oui c’est de ça dont je voulais parler je sais que nos problèmes de communications viennent de là, du fait que l’on cherche à éviter d’n parler donc je pense qu’en parler va nous permettre de crever l’abcès et de revenir à ce que nous étions avant ». Pas tout à fait en fait, c’est bon je me lance faut que j’y aille.  
– « Non Percy c’est pas la vraie raison du moins pas la seule ».  
– « Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Comment ça pas la seule raison il y a une autre raison pour laquelle tu évites qu’on se parle ». Là c’est lui qui fronce les sourcils par surprise et un peu d’inquiétude.  
– « Percy si j’ai évité de te parler depuis tous ce temps c’est parce que je voulais réfléchir à nous deux après le Tartare j’ai commencé à te voir différemment ».  
– « Pourquoi t’avais besoin de réfléchir à nous deux qu’est-ce qui a changé et en quoi tu me vois différemment ». Bon là il commence à s’énerver un peu mais je comprends.  
– « En fait ça a juste commencé avec ton attitude dans le Tartare et les choses que tu étais capable de faire là-bas. Je te reconnaissais pas et pour être honnête tu m’as fait peur par ta façon d’attaquer Achlys tu étais si en colère et sans parler du fait que la toxikinésie n’est pas un pouvoir ordinaire c’est sombre rien à voir avec Poséidon ça ne devrait pas faire partie de ton héritage ».  
– « Comment tu peux dire ça si j’ai fait tout ça c’était pour te protéger et rien d’autre j’ai même refusé de me resservir de ce pouvoir après et j’ai été blessé à cause de ça, mais je m’en fichais je l’ai fait pour toi ».  
– « Percy je sais tout ça mais c’est pas quelque chose que je contrôle chaque fois que je te regarde dans les yeux celui que je vois c’est le Percy de la fosse ».  
– « Et alors le Percy dans la fosse ou celui qui est devant toi il n’y a pas différence les deux t’aimes et si jamais tu étais en danger je referais la même chose ».  
– « Je sais Percy et j’admire ça chez toi mais tout ce qui se passait m’a amené à réaliser que je te connaissais pas vraiment je t’aurais jamais cru capable de ça et maintenant que je t’ai vu comme ça je sais que tu le referais sans hésiter pas seulement pour moi mais pour tous tes amis ».  
– « Et alors il est où le problème tu en as juste appris un peu plus sur moi tout comme j’en ai appris sur toi quand tu étais là-bas, ça change vraiment tant de chose pour toi » ?  
– « Percy je te l’ai dit c’est juste comme ça que ça a commencé, à partir de là j’ai pris mes distances pour réfléchir et ce peu de temps m’a permis de réaliser certaines choses, chaque fois qu’on était ensemble ces dernières années on vivait des moments de vie ou de mort donc on a pas pris le temps de se demander ce qu’on devenait tous les deux puis on s’est mis ensemble comme si c’était la chose à faire mais c’était en partie lié au fait que tout le monde pensait qu’on finirait ensemble ».  
– « Désolé mais je vois toujours pas où est le problème, ce que je vois c’est que t’es en train d’essayer de rompre est-ce que tu veux dire que tu m’as jamais aimé que tous ce temps tu sortais avec moi juste parce que c’était facile » ? C’est bon il est carrèment furieux maintenant.  
– « Non Percy ça n’a rien à voir je t’ai toujours aimé et je t’aime toujours mais j’ai réalisé que ça n’avait jamais été de l’amour romantique j’ai réalisé que ce qui me manquait le plus pendant qu’on s’évitait ce n’était pas notre relation amoureuse mais simplement mon meilleur ami ».  
– « Donc si je comprends bien on traverse le Tartare ensemble tout ça pour que tu réalises que tu me trouves effrayant puis tu m’évites pendant tous ce temps pour finalement attendre que ce soit moi qui fasse un pas vers toi tout ça pour me dire que tu ne m’aimes plus que tu veux juste qu’on soit amis. Et je suis censé hoché la tête et dire oui d’accord soyons amis Annabeth quelle importance peuvent bien avoir mes sentiments à moi ».  
– « Bien sûr que non Percy je m’attends pas à ce que tu l’acceptes comme ça mais je devais être honnête avec toi j’espérais que si on prenait nos distances tu comprendrais que l’on est pas fait l’un pour l’autre et qu’on est mieux amis mais ça n’a pas marché tu es resté concentré sur le Tartare et tu n’as pas essayé de nous remettre en question ».  
– « Ouais parce que je voyais pas pourquoi je devrais remettre ça en question contrairement toi je sais que je suis amoureux de toi et je ne compte pas changer d’avis comme ça ».  
– « Percy je pense que tu te trompes c’est même toi le plus susceptible de te méprendre sur tes sentiments n’oublie pas ce qu’à dit ma mère ton défaut fatal c’est la loyauté donc c’est logique que tu cherches à ce que ça marche même quand tu n’es pas vraiment amoureux, tu vas t’en rendre compte avec le temps ».  
– « Tu sais quoi Annabeth arrête, tu te crois vraiment au-dessus de tout le monde, tu es tellement orgueilleuse que tu penses pouvoir comprendre les sentiments des autres mieux qu’eux même. Retourne à ton foutu ordinateur t’occuper des plans de l’Olympe tu as toujours préféré ce truc à moi de toute façon n’est-ce pas ».  
– « Percy attends c’est faux tu sais que je tiens à toi ».  
– « Au revoir Annabeth ». Et sans plus de mots il est parti plus profondément dans la forêt en courant et je l’ai vite perdu. Je pouvais voir qu’il retenait sa colère du mieux qu’il pouvait et peut-être aussi des larmes je lui ai fait mal et je m’en veux mais je reste convaincu que c’était pour le mieux enfin j’espère.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre et aussi de Percabeth désolé à ceux qui le soutenaient. J’ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire se chapitre j’angoissais vraiment de la discussion entre Percy et Annabeth puis j’ai regardé Star Trek Discovery et j’ai eu une révélation Annabeth et Michael Burnham sont pareilles elles sont toutes les deux très logiques donc je me suis inspiré de la rupture Tyler/Michael pour celle-ci. J’espère vraiment que ça vous a plus et je m’excuse pour le temps que ça a mis à sortir le prochain chapitre sortira plus vite, ça va devenir très orageux après.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attention mention de tentative de suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le nouveau chapitre, le précédent marqué la fin du Percabeth et celui-là est un peu un début du Percico. Attention mention de tentative de suicide, c’est la première fois que j’aborde une thématique comme celle-là dite moi si ça manque de cohérence.

**Chapitre 6 : La tempête**

_Quelques minutes à peine après la rupture de Percy et Annabeth_

**POV Jason**

Nico et moi venions de terminer l’entraînement, sans Percy celui-ci étant assigné aux champs de fraises aujourd’hui je me demande pourquoi. Nico semblait savoir et n’a pas arrêté de grommeler contre Percy pour l’avoir laissé avec les gosses comme il disait. En effet canalisé ces jeunes c’est avéré bien plus dur sans Percy à nos côtés, lors de notre première session comme entraîneur j’avais été fatigué mais c’était à cause du petit jeu de Percy pas des élèves mais cette fois je pouvais à peine tenir debout comment diable Percy arrivait-il à les garder concentré.  
Bref revenons à ce que je disais, alors on venait de terminer quand j’ai remarqué un truc étrange voire inquiétant. J’en ai fait part à Nico.  
– « Euh Nico qu’est-ce qu’il se passe avec le ciel » ?  
– « Quoi encore Jay tu vois pas que je suis pas d’humeur il a quoi le ciel… Oh ». C’est tout ce qu’il a ajouté en levant la tête pour regarder ce que je montrais. Au-dessus de nous les nuages s’étaient brutalement assombri et tourbillonné comme si un ouragan se préparer puis le vent a commencé à se lever mais c’était encore léger même si on sentait que ça allait s’aggraver.  
– « Je croyais que le temps ne se couvrait que si Chiron et le directeur en avait décidé ainsi ».  
– « Oui quand je suis venu ici la première fois Percy m’avait expliqué que la barrière qui protège le camp servait aussi à contrôler la météo ».  
– « Alors tu crois que monsieur D à eu envie d’une petite tempête pour secouer les demi-dieux sous sa garde » ?  
– « J’en doute la seule chose qu’il déteste plus que nous c’est bien le mauvais temps ».  
– « Alors qu’est-ce qui se passe » ?  
– « Aucune idée mais on ferait mieux de se dépêcher de rentrée avant que ça dégénère et on pourrait en profiter pour demander à Chiron ce qu’il se passe ».  
On s’est mis à courir en direction de la grande maison mais le temps à rapidement empiré et le temps d’arriver au porche on était déjà trempé.  
En arrivant on a vu Chiron et monsieur D s’abriter et on les a rejoins.  
– « Alors ça y est on vous a énervé pour de bon et vous avez décidé de nous noyer pour vous venger » J’ai dit à monsieur D.  
– « Bien que l’idée de ravager cet endroit pour ne plus y être coincé m’a déjà traversé l’esprit je dois dire que je déteste encore plus la pluie que vous en plus père me punirait d’une bien pire façon si jamais je faisais ça ».  
– « Alors qu’est ce qui a provoqué ça et d’où cette tempête peut bien venir ». Nico était obligé de crier maintenant tant le vent et la pluie étaient devenus fort.  
Chiron a pris la parole.  
– « Eh bien je n’ai aucune certitude sur ce qui a déclenché ça mais par contre je suis sûr d’une chose ça vient de l’intérieur du camp, Argos vient de me le confirmer. Il est à l’extérieur du camp pour ramener un groupe de nouveau demi-dieux et en arrivant il a vu la tempête se former directement dans la barrière qui protège le camp mais ça s’étend rapidement à l’extérieur ».  
– « Quoi alors c’est pas encore un caprice du vieux » ?  
– « Non j’ai bien peur que ton père n’est rien avoir avec ça pour une fois ni Poséidon d’ailleurs, mais quoi ou qui que se soit c’est assez puissant pour traverser la barrière ».  
– « Vous avez dit n’avoir aucunes certitudes mais vous avez des hypothèses non quant à ce qui a causé ça ». Nico a demandé à Chiron bien conscient que le vieux centaure avait sans doute une idée ou deux.  
– « Je ne suis pas sûr mais selon moi soit les Stoll et les enfants d’Hécate ont enfin réussi à pirater la météo du camp, mais je doute qu’ils puissent causer autant de dégâts, soit… ».  
Chiron n’a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Nico l’a interrompu.  
– « Percy » !  
– « J’en ai bien peur oui, il est le seul assez puissant pour causer de tels ravages ».  
– « Ah oui et vous pouvez me dire pourquoi Percy déciderait subitement de raser le camp ». Nico a eu l’air de réfléchir à quelque chose mais on a été interrompu par monsieur D.  
– « Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait le motiver et je m’en fiche mais si Peter Johnson est derrière cette tempête il faut le trouver et l’arrêter avant qu’il ne dévaste le camp et que ça me retombe dessus parce que je suis censé vous surveiller ».  
J’avais envie de le reprendre mais Chiron m’a arrêté avant que je ne m’emballe.  
– « Monsieur D n’a pas tort si on ne l’arrête pas bientôt il va y avoir de sérieux dégâts ».  
– « L’épicentre de la tempête semble être dans cette direction » Adit Nico en pointant le centre du tourbillon. « Que ce soit Percy ou non qui fasse ça il faut qu’on s’y rende pour voir ce que c’est il n’y a que comme ça qu’on saura ».  
– « Allez-y tous les deux, moi je vais m’occuper de la sécurité des campeurs, vous venez monsieur D ».  
Sur ces mots il est parti en direction des bungalows suivis d’un monsieur D pas très enthousiaste.  
Nico et moi on s’est dirigé dans la forêt qui jouxte la plage en direction du centre de cette tempête quand on a entendu un cri dans les bois.  
– « Percy !! Où es-tu » ?  
C’était Annabeth qui criait au milieu des bois complètement trempé et paniqué.  
– « Annabeth qu’est-ce que tu fais là et pourquoi tu cherches Percy? Tu crois que c’est lui à l’origine de cette tempête ».  
– « Jason, Nico vous le cherché aussi ? Non je suis sûr que c’est lui et c’est de ma faute ».  
– « Pourquoi qu’est-ce que tu as fait cette fois ». Ouah le ton de Nico ne laisse pas de doute sur le fait qu’il la blâme pour ça, il est tellement glacial que j’ai cru que des grêlons allaient tomber avec la pluie.  
Annabeth a eu l’air choqué puis est parvenu à se reprendre et à répondre et je ne m’attendais pas à ça.  
– « J’ai rompu avec lui ».  
– « QUOI ! Pourquoi t’as fait ça t’es stupide Percy mérite pas d’être traité comme ça ignoré pendant des jours puis largué comme de la merde ». OK maintenant il y a de vrai grêlons merci Nico mais en même temps je le comprends il aurait tout donné pour être à la place d’Annabeth et elle, elle laisse tomber Percy, même moi je dois avouer que ça m’énerve.  
– « Mais raisons ne te regarde pas Nico c’est entre moi et Percy ».  
– « Ouais et tout le reste du camp maintenant grâce à toi ».  
La situation devient de plus en plus tendue et il pleut toujours des cordes et des grêlons alors je préfère intervenir maintenant.  
– « Calmez-vous tous les deux on doit trouver Percy et arrêter ce bazar avant que le camp soit en miettes, Annabeth par où il est parti ».  
– « Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr il n’a pas explosé de suite il s’est contenté de partir dans la forêt en direction de la petite plage du camp sans dire un mot et j’étais sur le chemin du retour quand ça a commencé à se dégrader. Je suis allé vérifier et il n’y était pas donc il a dû aller ailleurs ».  
La réalisation se fit sur le visage de Nico.  
– « Vers la petite plage tu dis ? Dans ce cas je sais où il est, Jason suit moi ». Et je vais faire semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué qu’il a royalement Annabeth en m’appelant juste moi.  
– « Je te suis ».  
Et donc Nico m’a conduit à travers la forêt jusqu’à la dite plage toujours suivi par Annabeth même si Nico ne la voulait clairement pas là il n’avait pas le temps de s’occuper de ça maintenant.  
Effectivement comme elle l’a dit Percy n’était pas là il n’y avait rien à part un petit chemin qui donnait sur la plage principale du camp d’un côté et un énorme rocher de l’autre.  
– « Euh Nico je ne veux pas t’embêter mais il n’y a personne ici ».  
– « Si, il est là ». Nico disait ça en regardant le gros rocher et j’ai commencé à me demander s’il ne s’était pas cogné mais avant que je puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit il a foncé vers le rocher tête la première et alors que je m’attendais à le voir s’écraser dessus il l’a traversé sous nos regards choqués à moi et Annabeth.  
– « Oh je vois ce rocher et une illusion je ne savais que c’était là je me demande comment Percy à découvert ça ». A expliqué Annabeth.  
– « Le plus étonnant c’est que Nico soit au courant il ne sort presque jamais ».  
– « Pas faux et j’ai du mal à voir Percy lui en parler et pas à moi, mais maintenant que j’y pense c’est peut être là qu’il voulait m’emmener tout à l’heure ».  
– « Tu réalises que tu parles de lui comme si de rien était alors que tu as rompu avec lui il y a pas dix minute et qu’on est sous une tempête à cause de tout ça ».  
– « Ça ne veut pas dire que ne tient pas à lui, Percy j’arrive ». Elle a dit ça avec un élan de confiance avant de foncer et de se prendre magistralement le rocher.  
– « Annabeth ça va tu l’as pris vachement violemment ».  
– « AIE, c’est quoi ce délire Nico a pu passer lui pourquoi pas moi ? Jason essaye » ! J’ai rapidement essayé de passer la main au travers mais rien juste de la roche.  
– « Bizarre ça doit être une sorte de barrière comme celle du camp mais je ne sais pas quels sont les critères pour la traverser ».  
– « Nico a traversé en courant Jason fait la même chose ».  
– « Je te rappelle que toi aussi et regarde ce qui est arrivé tu veux juste me voir me vautrer ».  
– « Je dis ça parce qu’on doit aider Percy qui est de l’autre côté ».  
– « Je ne foncerai pas dans ce rocher Annabeth, Nico est avec lui maintenant il saura quoi faire ».  
– « Espérons-le ».

**POV Nico**

J’avoue que j’ai été heureux de constater que je traversais le rocher sans l’aide de Percy ça aurait été gênant sinon de me prendre ce truc en pleine poire. J’avais complètement oublié que la barrière rejeter quiconque n’était pas Percy sur le moment, il faudra que je pense à le remercier d’avoir effectivement demandé à son père que je puisse entrer et à remercier ce dernier d’avoir accepté.  
À peine entrer je l’ai vu juste sur le bord de la plage ou nous étions hier, ou plutôt j’ai vu le tourbillon. Percy était à peine visible à travers le vortex d’eau et de vent qui s’était formé autour de lui et je ne pouvais m’approcher beaucoup plus à car le vent et l’eau semblait pouvoir me déchirer si j’approchais.  
Alors j’ai essayé de l’appeler en espérant qu’il m’entende.  
– « PERCY ! C’est Nico, réponds-moi Percy ! Tu dois arrêter ça ou tu vas détruire le camp ».  
Pas de réponse, ça ne m’étonne pas qu’il n’arrive pas à m’entendre au milieu de cette tempête. Je pourrais bien attendre un peu et espérer que ça se calme mais je doute qu’il se calme si vite et le camp ne va pas résister beaucoup plus longtemps. _Il faut que je m’approche_ c’est la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser. Je me suis rapproché le plus possible et honnêtement je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je me suis pas envolé mais je suis juste devant le tourbillon maintenant encore un peu et je pourrais le toucher peut être arriverais-je à le ramener à lui. Maintenant que je suis si près le vent ne m’empêche plus de l’entendre et c’est déchirant il hurle comme je ne l’ai jamais entendu hurler auparavant. Encore un tout petit peu et… _AIE_. À peine ai-je touché le tourbillon que l’eau ma coupée comme une épée, c’est comme si elle le protégeait.  
– « PERCY TU M’ENTENDS ? TU DOIS ARRÊTER MAINTENANT ».  
Toujours aucunes réponses cette fois c’est sûr les mots ne l’atteigne pas je dois le secouer pour le faire revenir. N’ayant aucune envie de finir haché comme un sashimi j’ai invoqué mes guerriers squelettes pour qu’ils m’ouvrent un passage dans le vortex je m’excuserais d’avoir eu recours à mes pouvoirs plus tard, je ne peux en invoquer que deux mais c’est suffisant pour qu’il écarte l’eau de chaque côté comme une arche. Ils se sont retrouvés broyés dès que j’ai franchi l’eau mais maintenant il n’y a plus rien qui me sépare de Percy.  
Je l’ai saisi à l’épaule et l’ai retourné brusquement pour qu’il me regarde droit dans les yeux et avant même qu’il ne réalise ce qui se passait j’ai parlé.  
– « Percy tu dois te calmer le camp est sens dessus dessous si tu continues tu vas le détruire ! »  
Je peux voir la réalisation dans ses yeux et la peur, il s’effondre.  
– « Elle avait raison je suis un monstre, je suis en train de tout détruire je ne mérite pas de vivre ».  
De tels propos dans la bouche de celui qui a sauvé deux fois l’Olympe me choque et je ne peux m’empêcher d’être furieux cintre Annabeth, qu’est-ce qu’elle a bien pu lui dire pour qu’il pense une chose pareille.  
– « Percy, écoute-moi je ne sais pas ce qu’elle t’as dit mais c’est faux tu n’es pas un monstre tu es tout sauf un monstre, tu m’as sauvé plus d’une fois. La première fois que je t’ai vu te battre contre le manticore qui allait nous tuer ma sœur et moi j’ai tout de suite vu que tu étais un héros ».  
– « Ta sœur est morte à cause de moi, tout comme Silena, Charles ou encore Luke ils sont tous morts à cause de moi parce que je suis un monstre et que je mets en danger toutes les personnes auxquelles je tiens, même ma mère à du supporter les abus de Gabe pendant des années par ma faute. Et maintenant je vais perdre Annabeth, mon âme-sœur je n’en peux plus ».  
J’ai toujours su qu’il s’en voulait encore pour ma sœur et c’est en partie ma faute mais je n’aurai jamais imaginé qu’il portait toute cette culpabilité et cette souffrance, la vérité c’est qu’il était déjà bien endommagé même avant le Tartare.  
– « Percy absolument rien de tout ça n’est de ta faute, ma sœur à décider seule de rejoindre les chasseresses et je t’ai imposé le poids d’une promesse tout simplement intenable je suis sincèrement désolé. C’est aussi ta mère qui à décider de vivre avec Gabe pour te garder auprès d’elle, elle l’a fait parce qu’elle t’aimes. Et si Annabeth était vraiment ton âme-sœur alors rien ne pourrait vous séparer pas même le mort car vous vous seriez retrouvé à Elysium ensemble, tout comme tu y retrouveras les gens que tu aimes comme Silena, Charles ou même Luke. Tu ne les as pas perdus Percy tu m’entends ».  
– « Nico je suis en train de détruire le camp et je n’arrive pas à m’arrêter comment je pourrais croire que je ne suis pas un monstre quand je blesse autant de gens ».  
– « Regarde-moi Percy, est-ce que je te regarde comme un monstre ? Tu dois juste te calmer concentre-toi sur moi et essaie de voir comment je te vois, comme un héros qui m’a sauvé quand j’étais petit ».  
Il a fait ce que je lui ai demandé et m’a regardé au plus profond des yeux et à commencer à respirer un suivant le rythme que je lui ai imposé comme pour calmer une crise de panique je l’ai fait inspirer lentement par le ventre puis expiré, à chaque expiration il était plu calme et les nuages moins sombre jusqu’à ce que le ciel retrouve une couleur normale.  
Dans d’autres circonstances son regard dans le mien pendant que je lui tenais l’épaule à genoux dans le sable m’aurais fait rougir et sûrement m’évanouir mais finalement c’est lui qui s’est évanoui.  
C’est là que j’ai remarqué à quel point il était pâle mais aussi toutes les coupures sur son corps, j’ai voulu voyager dans l’ombre jusqu’à l’infirmerie mais j’étais beaucoup trop épuisé et je n’étais pas sûr de pouvoir le faire depuis l’intérieur de la barrière.  
J’ai attrapé Percy et je l’ai emmené du mieux que j’ai pu jusqu’à l’entrée de la barrière, quand on a traversé Annabeth et Jason attendait de l’autre côté. En voyant Percy salement amoché ils se sont précipité vers lui.  
– « Jason aide-moi il faut l’amener à l’infirmerie le plus vite possible il a perdu beaucoup de sang ».  
Jason a pris Percy sur son épaule sans poser de question et a commencé à se diriger vers l’infirmerie, j’allais faire pareil quand Annabitch m’a interrompu.  
– « Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé vous vous êtes battu, c’est toi qui l’a mis dans cet état » ? Elle avait l’air en colère, elle n’a aucun droit d’être en colère ou même inquiète c’est de sa faute tout ça. J’ai explosé.  
– « MOI ! Non mais qu’est-ce qui prend sale conne contrairement à toi je ne l’ai pas blessé tout ça c’est de ta faute, il arrêtait pas de dire qu’il était un monstre que t’avais raison alors si quelqu’un doit être en colère c’est moi qu’est-ce que tu as été lui raconté pour qu’il aille penser ça hein » !  
– « Mais je… Je lui ai dit que c’était pas ce que je voulais dire… Il croit vraiment… »  
– « Annabeth, au vu de la situation je crois qu’il vaut mieux que tu ne viennes pas et que tu ne sois pas là quand il se réveillera on ne sait pas comment il va réagir » Jason a dit pour essayer de temporiser la situation »  
– « Mais je dois m’excuser lui faire comprendre que je ne pense pas qu’il est un monstre ».  
– « Ça suffit t’en a fait assez ».  
– « Nico calme-toi s’il te plaît, Annabeth tu t’excuseras une autre fois mais là je pense vraiment qu’il doit passer un peu de temps loin de toi ».  
Elle a hésité avant de prendre un air vaincu et d’accepter, puis elle est partie en direction de sa propre cabine.  
– « Nico je sais que t’es énervé mais essaie de ne pas l’envoyer aux champs de la punition sans jugement, je crois pas que Percy apprécierait ».  
– « Je sais bien, mais c’est plus fort que moi, elle avait le meilleur gars au monde à ses côtés et elle le traite comme ça, ça me rend fou ».  
– « Je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé entre eux exactement et elle n’a peut-être pas bien géré en l’évitant pendant une semaine avant de le plaquer, mais tu ne penses pas que c’est une bonne chose qu’elle ait été honnête avec lui si c’est sentiment ont changé » ?  
– « Peut-être bien, je ne peux juste pas comprendre comment on peut cesser de l’aimer, il est parfait ».

**POV Will/ ******

****

****Ça fait plus de dix minute que l’infirmerie est débordée par des campeurs qui arrivent de partout avec des blessures en tout genre à cause de cette tempête sortie de nulle part, je ne sais pas ce qui a causé ça mais ça aura rempli mon après-midi heureusement la plupart ne sont que des blessures légères, des écorchures et quelques bleus après s’être pris un objet que la tempête avait fait volé mais il y a quand même une jambe cassée dans le lot. Un arbre est tombé sur la jambe d’un des campeurs qui s’occupait de rassembler les autres. Heureusement que ça s’est vite calmé où il y aurait des victimes plus graves.  
À peine je pensais avoir reçu le dernier des blessés de cet incident que la porte s’ouvre en fracat sur le trio des enfants des trois grands au complet, ou du moins ce qu’il en reste. Jason n’a pas l’air blessé mais il est trempé jusqu’au os, Nico semble complètement exténué et sa main saigne un peu, mais rien d’alarmant en soi pour Nico. Le plus inquiétant c’est Percy, inconscient et dégoulinant de sang, je peux voir d’ici qu’il a d’innombrables coupures sur tout le corps. Son T-shirt du camp est en lambeaux et son jean est lacéré à plusieurs endroits.  
– « Qu’est-ce qu’il lui est arrivé » ? Jason est le premier à prendre la parole, Nico est trop inquiet pour l’état de Percy pour remarquer ma question.  
– « Est-ce que tu as une pièce plus privée pour en parler ? C’est délicat à expliquer ».  
– « Oui suivez-moi on va l’installer dans la pièce du fond ».  
En ouvrant la pièce du fond je tombe sur Connor, j’avais complètement oublié que je l’avais installé là dans l’après-midi.  
– « Connor tu peux libérer la place, on est pas mal occupé là va aider tu t’es assez reposé de toute façon, si tu passais un peu plus de temps à dormir et à manger plutôt que de préparer des mauvais tours tu ne te serais pas évanoui sur le mur d’escalade ».  
– « Oh tu me vires comme ça Will c’est pas gentil tu pourrais être peu plus doux je suis quand même tombé de ce mur et… » C’est là qu’il a remarqué Percy. « Oh je vois désolé je libère la place de suite, il va bien » ?  
– « Pas vraiment non de ce que j’ai pu voir, tu peux nous laisser » ?  
– « Oui bien sûr, je vais aider à côté dîtes moi s’il faut quelque chose ».  
Dès qu’il est sorti j’ai commencé à examiner Percy et autant dire que ce n’était pas mieux que ce que j’espérais il a perdu beaucoup de sang l’ambroisie et le nectar ne suffiront pas.  
– « Il a perdu trop de sang, il lui faut une transfusion. Je n’ai pas de sang en réserve ici, Jason tu es du même groupe sanguin tu veux bien que je te prépare pour une transfusion » ?  
– « Oui bien sûr prend tout ce qu’il te faut, je vais bien moi ».  
J’ai tout mis en place pour la transfusion et j’ai nettoyé les plaies de Percy qui heureusement ont commencé à se refermer lorsque j’ai fait avalé de l’ambroisie à Percy et que j’ai humidifié les blessures.  
Pendant que Jason donnait un peu de son sang à Percy je me suis occupé de la main de Nico qui avait des coupures étrangement similaires à celles de Percy.  
– « Alors quelqu’un va-t-il me dire comment tout ça est arrivé ? Il y a un lien avec la tempête mystérieuse » ?  
– « Oui de ce que je sais Annabeth et Percy ont eu une rupture difficile et alors qu’il était en colère et triste Percy a déclenché la tempête pour ce qui est des blessures je n’en sais rien. Percy se trouvait derrière une barrière que seul Nico a pu franchir ». Jason m’a expliqué.  
– « Une barrière » ?  
Cette fois Nico s’est décidé à prendre la parole.  
– « Oui son père a créé un espace réservé à Percy à l’intérieur du camp qui est protégé par une barrière que seul Percy peut traverser, je crois qu’il est allé là-bas se défouler car il pensait que ça ne toucherait pas le camp ».  
– « Et comment tu as fait pour la traverser toi » ?  
– « Percy me l’avait montré et comme j’aimais bien l’endroit il m’a obtenu l’autorisation de son père pour traverser la barrière ». J’avais envie de savoir pourquoi Percy l’avait emmené là-bas mais je me suis abstenu de demander il y a plus urgent.  
– « Et donc les blessures d’où viennent-elles » ?  
– « Percy était au milieu d’un vortex d’eau et quand j’ai essayé de passer je me suis coupé, je ne sais pas pour Percy j’aurai pensé que l’eau l’aurait protégé, j’ai été obligé d’invoquer des squelettes pour passer et je suis désolé d’avoir utilisé mes pouvoirs je pense que c’était une urgence ».  
– « Ça va pour cette fois tu avais raison ». Ce qui m’inquiète vraiment c’est que si ce que Nico a dit est vrai alors…  
– « Je pense qu’il vaut mieux vous le dire mais je crois que vous vous en doutez déjà, Percy c’est fait ça à lui-même le vortex n’était pas là pour le protéger mais pour le blesser et empêcher quiconque de l’aider, quelques minutes plus tard et il serait mort. Je suis désolé de dire ça mais il a essayé de se tuer ».** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà on termine ce chapitre ici, je voudrais bien en rajouter un peu mais ça risque d’être trop long après. Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Il ne reste pas grand-chose à cette histoire si je calcule bien peut-être trois chapitre ou quatre. La discussion est toujours ouverte pour savoir avec qui je mets Will à la fin et si vous voulez un couple avec Annabeth faite le moi savoir à l’exception bien sûr de Will/Annabeth ou Annabeth/Percy (celui-là est bien mort romantiquement parlant).


	7. La convocation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le nouveau chapitre et honnêtement j’ai eu du mal à l’écrire non pas par manque d’idée mais clairement par manque de temps, je viens de rentrer en Master et j’ai moins de temps que je l’imaginais ce qui est horrible compte tenu du nombre de fic qui se bouscule dans ma tête pour voir le jour. J’en profite pour parler de ma prochaine fic Percy Jackson et le nouveau héros dont le prologue est déjà écris je n’attends plus que le feu vert de mon béta lecteur pour publier. Fin de la parenthèse je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, bonne lecture et n’hésitez pas à poster un commentaire ça fait toujours super plaisir.

**Chapitre 7 : la convocation**

**POV Jason**

La dernière chose dont on a envie lorsqu’on est groggy et fatigué parce que l’on donne son sang à un de ses meilleurs amis c’est de voir deux autre de ses amis se disputer devant soit. Pourtant Nico et Will ne m’ont pas épargné.

– « Qu’est-ce que tu racontes Will, Percy ne ferait jamais un truc pareil arrêtes tes conneries » ! Nico criait sur Will.

– « Comment ça des conneries tu l’as vu non ! Tu sais bien que le seul moyen pour qu’il soit blessé alors qu’il se tient littéralement au milieu de plusieurs litres d’eau c’est qu’il le veuille. Je m’en fous que tu veuilles pas le croire mais c’est la vérité alors soit tu l’acceptes et tant mieux soit non mais dans ce cas vient pas m’insulter petit punk sinistre » ! Will a enchaîné derrière Nico, honnêtement on aurait dit une bataille entre enfants de 8 ans avec leurs insultes bizarres.

– « T’as osé surfeur de pacotille, tu vas voir » ! Les ombres commencés à s’amasser autour des jambes de Nico et déjà que les laissés se battre n’avait rien de bon, mais en plus laissé Nico utilisé ses pouvoirs encore était clairement une mauvaise idée au vu de l’aspect malade qu’il arborait depuis qu’on avait récupéré Percy.

Heureusement le mouvement de Percy dans le lit à côté de moi m’a donné le prétexte parfait pour les arrêtés avant que l’infirmerie ne se remplisse plus.

– « Les gars arrêtés de vous prendre la tête, il se réveille » ! Enfin ils se sont un peu calmé pour concentrer leur attention sur la forme qui commençait à émerger à côté de moi.

**POV Percy**

Ça faisait quelques instants que j’avais repris conscience et j’entendais déjà le son d’une dispute à côté de moi, j’étais trop faible pour bien comprendre ce qu’ils disaient, mais j’étais sûr qu’il s’agissait de Will et Nico et je n’avais pas besoin de comprendre ce qu’ils disaient pour savoir que j’étais la cause de leur dispute. À peine j’ouvrais les yeux que les questions commençaient.

– « Percy est-ce que ça ? Tu nous as fait peur tu sais » ? Jason a commencé calmement mais visiblement très inquiet.

– « Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé comment tu as fait pour te blesser aussi gravement » ? Nico était clairement moins en clin à me laisser reprendre mes esprits avant de m’interroger.

– « Heu… Je… ». C’est tout ce que j’ai réussi à sortir. J’avais du mal à savoir par où commencer ou à qui répondre en premier et ma tête me faisait encore très mal.

– « Hé une question à la fois, Nico ne lui saute pas à la gorge comme ça laisse-le reprendre ses esprits il a à peine ouvert les yeux. Percy tu es à l’infirmerie est-ce que tu te rappelles un peu ce qui s’est passé » ? Quand il s’est adressé à moi son ton était calme et posé et son sourire inspiré une certaine confiance, je comprends maintenant pourquoi Will était le seul que Nico écouté sagement quand il était question de sa santé, même si pour le moment il lui lançait un regard noir pour l’avoir interrompu.

– « C’est un peu flou j’étais avec Annabeth et… Et elle a rompu » Je sentais des sanglots au fond de ma gorge en pensant à ma rupture avec ma fille sage, mais il était hors de question que je pleure encore ou que je me montre faible devant eux j’ai déjà causé assez de problème à tout le monde et je ne suis pas un putain de fragile qui pleure pour tout et n’importe quoi. Des tas de gens rompre c’est pas la fin du monde pour autant, j’essayais tant bien que mal de me convaincre.

– « Et après ? Tu es allé sur cette plage protégée par la barrière de ton père, pourquoi » ? La voix de Will n’a pas changé tout du long qu’il parlait mais je sentais qu’il voulait une réponse claire à sa question, mais le regard de Nico me disait qu’il ne voulait pas entendre ce que je pourrais dire.

– « Je ne sais pas, j’étais furieux et triste et je sentais que je perdais le contrôle je voulais juste tout faire sortir et je pensais que là-bas je ne blesserai personne » Ce n’était pas exactement un mensonge mais pas toute la vérité non plus il y avait une autre raison. « Je me suis laissé allé et tout le monde tournait autour de moi et j’étais de plus en plus inconscient de ce que je faisais… Puis Nico est arrivé et a dis que j’étais en train de détruire le camp et… Oh mon dieu est-ce que tout le monde va bien » ?

– « Oui rassure-toi il y a quelques dégâts matériels et des écorchures mais rien de sérieux et personne hors de cette pièce à part Chiron et M.D ne sait que c’est toi qui as fait tout ça ». Ça m’a soulagé mais en même temps effrayé.

– « Je suis tellement désolé je ne pouvais plus m’arrêter, j’étais à deux doigts deux perdre complètement pied. Si Nico n’avait pas été là j’aurais pu détruire le camp et blesser quelqu’un sérieusement ». Nico me regardait avec une expression que je ne pouvais pas déchiffrer, ça me mettait mal à l’aise de mentir sur ce que j’avais voulu faire.

– « D’ailleurs tu ne nous as pas dis Nico, comment tu l’as arrêté au milieu de cette tempête ». Jason a demandé avec un petit sourire comme s’il voulait détendre l’atmosphère.

– « Je n’ai rien fait de spéciale à part invoquer mes squelettes pour l’atteindre, après je lui ai juste rappelé qui il est ». Je me suis rappelé de Nico qui m’appelait son héros et malgré les circonstances je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher d’être content, j’avais cru pendant si longtemps qu’il me détestait ça faisait du bien de voir que c’était pas le cas. Depuis qu’on avait discuté de notre expérience au Tartare je savais qu’il me supportait maintenant, mais savoir que même avant ça il avait une telle vision de moi m’a fait chaud au cœur.

– « Tu as repris des couleurs on dirait c’est bien, Jason tu peux retirer la perfusion il n’en a plus besoin et on ne va pas te vider de ton sang sinon on a pas fini ». Honnêtement je n’avais même pas encore remarqué que je recevais une perfusion avec le sang de Jason je me sentais mal de mettre tout le monde en difficulté pour m’aider, Nico avait dû utiliser ses pouvoirs, Will était probablement débordé même s’il avait dit que c’était principalement des écorchures et maintenant Jason me donnait son sang.  
Et puis il y a ce que Will vient de dire, J’ai repris des couleurs ? Non je suis sûr qu’à l’instant j’ai dû rougir mais pourquoi ? Peu importe je dois garder mes esprits.

– « Merci Jason, désolé pour ça ». Dis-je en désignant la perfusion qu’il retirait.

– « Pas de soucis mec, c’est quand tu veux mais attends quand même quelques heures avant de te blesser à nouveau que j’ai refait le stock ». Il m’a lancé toujours en train d’essayer de changer l’ambiance et comme j’ai causé assez de soucis comme ça je l’ai suivi.

– « Ahah très drôle Grace, la prochaine fois j’en prendrai assez pour que tu tombes de fatigue et la fermes enfin ». J’ai eu la réaction escomptée de Will et Jason qui ont rigolé avec moi mais Nico n’était pas d’humeur à rire.

– « Pourquoi tu comptes recommencé » ? Ce n’était pas le froid habituel de Nico envers moi quand je l’énervais mais plutôt quelque chose à mi-chemin entre la colère et l’inquiétude.

– « Heu non Nico c’était juste une blague histoire d’alléger un peu l’ambiance ».

– « Je n’ai pas trouvé ça drôle ». C’est là toute la réponse que j’ai eue avant qu’il ne revienne à son expression étrange de tout à l’heure. Will a décidé que j’avais eu assez d’émotion pour le moment et m’a ordonné de me reposer avant de dire aux autre de quitter la pièce.

– « Je dois encore lui dire un truc je vous rejoins dans une minute ». A dis Nico avant que Will et Jason ne quittent la pièce.

Après s’être assuré qu’on était seul Nico s’est approché de moi sans rien dire et… CLAC j’ai reçu la plus grosse claque de ma vie, bon sans compter Gabe le puant mais c’était différent Gabe voulait me faire du mal là c’était comme une réprimande.

– « Nico… » J’ai commencé avant d’être interrompu.

– « Ne t’avise jamais de recommencer une chose pareil tu m’entends ! Je suis pas stupide Percy j’ai bien compris que Will avait raison en voyant comment tu nous as regardé quand il t’a demandé ce dont tu te rappelais et j’ai compris aussi que tu étais allé sur ta plage pour que personne ne puisse t’arrêter. Tout ça pour elle, pense un peu aux autres Percy tu crois vraiment qui si tu disparaissais personne ni ferait attention que ça ne rendrait pas des tas de gens malheureux ! Tous les campeurs seraient malheureux, ta mère serait malheureuse tu y as pensé ! Même elle serait malheureuse et je serais malheureux » ! Plus il avançait dans son discours plus il criait fort et je me sentais encore plus mal car il avait raison.

– « Nico je suis désolé ». C’est tout ce que je pouvais dire.

– « J’espère bien, je vais y aller maintenant avant que Will ne vienne me dire que je t’empêche de te reposer. Je t’aurais à l’œil ». Et avec ça il était parti rejoindre les autres.

Ses paroles ont résonné en moi pendant un long moment jusqu’à ce que je finisse par fermer l’œil et que je m’endorme.

**POV Annabeth**

_À peu près au moment où Percy se réveillait à l’infirmerie avec Jason, Will et Nico._

Après avoir retrouvé Percy et qu’on m’est gentiment demandé de ne pas les suivre à l’infirmerie je me suis concentré à aider tout le monde au camp à s’occuper des dégâts causés par la tempête que j’ai provoquée. Oui même si Percy et celui qui alimenté cette tempête c’est moi qui l’ai provoquée en poussant Percy à bout, j’aurai dû mieux choisir mes mots. C’est vrai que je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui, mais je l’aime toujours comme mon meilleur ami et je ne voulais pas qu’il croie que le voyait comme un monstre. J’espère que j’arriverais à me faire pardonner.

La plupart des dégâts sont minimes heureusement sinon Percy s’en voudrait encore plus, quand les autres campeurs et moi avons eu fini de nettoyer le plus gros Chiron m’a fait signe depuis la grande maison pour me parler.

– « Annabeth, j’ai pu constater que la tempête avait cessé vous avez trouvé Percy, est-ce bien lui qui a provoqué la tempête » ? Chiron avait l’air nerveux d’une certaine façon.

– « Oui malheureusement c’est bien lui qui l’a déclenché, mais c’est de ma faute je me suis montré dur avec lui quand j’ai voulu rompre ». Ma remarque a encore plus perturbé Chiron apparemment.

– « Alors vous avez rompu, c’est inattendu, avec ça Zeus risque d’avoir le prétexte qu’il lui faut ».  
J’étais assez perdu, je n’ai pas compris ce que venait faire Zeus dans cette histoire.

– « Que voulait vous dire? Et que vient faire Zeus ici » ?

– « Avec la tempête qui ravageait le camp M.D est parti prévenir l’Olympe et tout comme nous ils ont suspecté Percy de l’avoir provoqué. Zeus est furieux et malgré les derniers exploits de Percy Zeus n’a jamais vraiment apprécié l’idée qu’un demi-dieu qui ne soit pas un de ses enfants soit aussi puissant, d’ailleurs sa puissance lors de cet incident n’a pas effrayé que Zeus ».

– « Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire pour Percy » ? J’avais peur ce que pourrait dire Chiron.

– « Percy est convoqué à l’Olympe dans les plus brefs délais, il sera jugé par le conseil des Olympiens et s’il est reconnu comme une menace il sera exécuté ou bannis au Tartare.

– « Quoi ! Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça, en plus c’est de ma faute cet incident ».

– « Les dieux sont de l’avis que les demi-dieux aussi puissants que Percy et donc dangereux doivent absolument savoir se contrôler, s’ils n’en sont pas capables alors mieux vaut les exécuter que prendre des risques inutiles ». Ça ne m’étonne pas de ces idiots arragont et paranoïaques.

– « Mais vous allez faire quelque chose n’est-ce pas ? Vous n’allez pas leur livrer Percy ? Vous l’avez dit vous-même Zeus n’a besoin que d’un prétexte quand il va découvrir que Percy à presque détruit le camp à cause d’une rupture il va forcément le juger incapable de se contrôler et le condamner ». J’ai eu la réponse avant qu’il ouvre la bouche juste en regardant son expression.

– « Malheureusement j’ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas en mon pouvoir, de plus bien que je ne souhaite pas malheur à Percy je suis d’accord sur le point qu’un demi-dieu de son niveau doit pouvoir garder le contrôle ».

– « Alors vous allez les laisser le tuer » ? J’étais choqué d’entendre que Chiron n’allait même pas essayer de le défendre.

– « Non j’espère bien que ça ne se passera pas comme ça, en attendant j’aimerai que tu me dises exactement comment vous avez arrêté Percy et où il est en ce moment le connaissant j’aurai imaginé qu’il serait là à réparer ce qu’il a endommagé ». Après ce qu’il avait dit je n’avais pas vraiment envie de lui répondre mais comme ne pas répondre n’aurait pas aidé Percy j’ai préféré obéir.

– « C’est Nico qui a arrêté Percy même si je n’ai pas vu comment, Percy se trouvait derrière une barrière. Nico a pu je ne sais trop comment passer la barrière et est revenu avec Percy, mais quand ils ont traversé Percy était couvert de sang, très pâle et avait de nombreuses lacérations sur le corps, j’ai pensé que lui et Nico en était venu aux armes, mais il m’a assuré que non alors je ne sais toujours pas comment c’est arrivé. Nico et Jason ont amené Nico à l’infirmerie ». J’ai parlé plus vite que je ne le voulais à cause du stress de tout ce qui c’était passé qui retombait maintenant.

Pendant qu’Annabeth parlait à Chiron trois jeunes personnes s’approchait de la grande maison pour parler à ce dernier.

– « Tu ne me crois toujours pas n’est-ce pas » ? Ce ton glacial dans mon dos ne pouvait venir que d’une personne.

– « Nico ? Comment va Percy » ?

– « Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, on a été obligé de le transfuser, Jason lui a donné du sang ». Son regard disait clairement « tout ça c’est de ta faute » tout comme son ton.

– « Mon dieu, est-ce que ça va aller qu’est-ce qu’à dit Will ». Avant que Nico ne me foudroie sur place pour avoir à nouveau ouvert la bouche, _non mais quel est son problème avec moi je sais que j’ai merdé mais pourquoi il s’énerve autant_ , Jason est intervenu.

– « Il va bien maintenant, il s’est réveillé après quelques minutes de transfusion et maintenant il se repose ».

– « C’est une bonne nouvelle, maintenant que toutes les personnes concernées sont ici est-ce que quelqu’un pourrait me donner tous les détails de cette histoire. D’après ce que j’ai entendu il me manque encore quelques infos comme d’où vient cette barrière dont Annabeth m’a parlé ? Pourquoi seul Nico a pu la traverser et surtout qu’est-ce qui a blessé Percy si gravement qu’il a dû subir une transfusion ». Nous a demandé Chiron.

– « C’est la faute d’Annabeth » ! Évidemment Nico n’a pas manqué une occasion de s’en prendre à moi.

– « Nico, calme-toi ça ne mène à rien. C’est le père de Percy qui a créé la barrière apparemment elle protège un coin isolé du camp, un endroit pour que Percy puisse se détendre après la guerre ». Jason nous a expliqué.  
– « Je vois ça explique pourquoi on ne pouvait pas localiser l’origine de la tempête alors qu’elle était à l’intérieur des limites du camp c’est parce qu’elle était dissimulée derrière une autre barrière, mise en place par Poséidon et pour autant la tempête de Percy l’a tout de même traversé c’est inquiétant ».

– « Que voulait vous dire, en quoi est-ce si inquiétant » ? A demandé Will qui était arrivé avec Nico et Jason sûrement pour tenir au courant Chiron de l’état de Percy.

– « Eh bien vois-tu Will la barrière autour du camp est puissante grâce au pouvoir de la toison d’or mais une barrière mise en place par un des trois grands en personne est bien plus puissante et le pouvoir déchaîner de Percy a pu passer au travers des deux barrières combinées ça ajoute de l’eau au moulin de Zeus contre Percy. Je comprends mieux pourquoi M.D a dit que Poséidon était inquiet ». Bien évidemment les trois nouveaux venu ne savait pas de quoi parlait Chiron.

– « Comment ça ? Quel est le problème avec Papa ». La formulation de Jason était pour le moins étrange mais il évitait sûrement de dire le nom de Zeus de peur qu’il écoute.

– « Pour faire court le roi de l’Olympe est fâché à cause de sa paranoïa chronique et espère bien le condamner à mort en se servant de cet incident pour montrer comment les pouvoir de Percy sont dangereux si ce dernier n’arrive pas à les contrôler ». J’ai résumé en prenant soin d’éviter de donner le nom du concerné.

– « Donc pour faire vraiment court tout est encore de ta faute ». Et voilà nouvelle remarque cinglante de Nico, il est en forme aujourd’hui. Je me demande pourquoi il est si furieux aujourd’hui à moins qu’il y ait quelque chose d’autre, il est comme ça depuis ma rupture avec Percy même avant de retrouver Percy couvert de sang est-ce que ça voudrait dire que… Ma réflexion à été interrompu par Chiron.

– « Ça n’explique pas comment Nico a pu passer la barrière ou comment Percy s’est blessé ». A-t-il ajouté.

– « Eh bien Percy m’avait déjà montré cet endroit quand il voulait parler en privé avec moi et il m’a proposé de m’obtenir l’autorisation pour passer la barrière auprès de son père, ce qu’il a fait apparemment. Quant à savoir comment s’est blessé Percy eh bien si on en croit Will il s’est infligé ça à lui-même parce qu’Annabeth l’avait traité de monstre ».

– « Quoi tu veux dire que s’il a failli mourir c’est à cause de moi, je ne voulais pas qu’il pense ça j’essayais juste de lui expliquer que mes sentiments avaient changé ».

– « Ça te surprend vraiment ».

– « Bon ça suffit maintenant arrêtez de chercher un responsable et de vous envoyez des piques il y a plus important ». C’était rare que Jason perde son calme mais j’imagine qu’on l’avait pas mal mis sur les nerfs. Je me suis excusé et j’ai entendu Nico murmurer un _« désolé »_ suivi d’un _« pas désolé »_ encore plus silencieux.

– « Jason a raison essayez de vous calmer s’il vous plaît, Will quand est-ce que Percy pourra être déplacé je ne pense pas pouvoir faire attendre les dieux longtemps M.D est dans son bureau il attend pour emmener Percy ».

– « Eh bien j’aurais aimé qu’il passe la nuit allongée à l’infirmerie même entre ses pouvoirs de guérisons et l’ambroisie se serait plus sage, mais je doute qu’ils patientent aussi longtemps alors d’ici une heure mais dans ce cas je vais accompagner si possible ».

– « Très bien je vais informer M.D de la situation pour gagner du temps en attendant et je lui demanderai la permission pour que tu viennes en tant que médecin ».

– « Est-ce que je peux venir aussi » ? Nico a demandé, ça semblait confirmer mes soupçons sur ce que ressent Nico pour Percy.

– « Ça devrait aller mais pas un de plus ».

**POV Percy**

Je ne m’étais pas endormi depuis une demi-heure que Will est venu me réveiller pour me dire que j’étais convoqué à l’Olympe suite aux dégâts que j’avais causé au camp. À vrai dire je n’étais même pas surpris que Zeus profite de l’occasion, ça faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas menacé de me foudroyer sûrement grâce à mes réussites durant les guerres mais je me doutais qu’il n’attendait que le prétexte et maintenant par ma faute il en avait un.

Quand le moment est venu de partir pour l’Olympe Nico, Will et moi nous sommes allés attendre devant la grande maison que M.D vienne nous emmener. Puis une odeur de raison et un flash nous ont avertis de sa présence.

– « Peter Dickson, heureux de voir que vous vous joignez à nous pas trop occupé à détruire ma prison à ce que je vois ». Je ne sais pas s’il était content de ce qui se passait mais en tout cas le fait qu’il se trompe encore dans mon nom indiquait qu’il ne m’en voulait pas tant que ça. Le fait que ce camp soit sa _« prison »_ comme il dit devait atténuer l’agacement qu’il ressentait à l’idée de devoir nettoyer le camp.

Avant qu’on ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit on a été transporté dans l’immense salle du trône de l’Olympe, les trônes de six pieds de haut et les dieux tout aussi grand qui me fixaient comme un jouet à leur merci ne m’avait pas vraiment manqué, le seul qui semblait réellement concerné était mon père. Quant à Zeus dire qu’il jubilait serait un euphémisme je pouvais voir des éclairs crépiter autour de lui.

– « Bien maintenant que monsieur Jackson à enfin dénié se joindre à nous nous pouvons commencer le procès ».

– « Alors comme ça c’est un procès, j’imagine que dans ce cas l’accusé à droit à une défense n’est-ce pas » ? Nico est intervenu, généralement s’était moi qui manquais de tact avec les dieux c’était rare que Nico qui était si calme s’énerve devant un dieu ou du moins lui tienne tête si vivement.

– « Silence ! Je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé ici, il semble que l’habitude d’Hadès de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas soit transmise à son fils ».

– « Pardonnez-moi seigneur Zeus mais c’est vous qui avait demandé un procès il est normal que Percy est une défense vous ne pouvez pas vous contenter de le jeter au Tartare parce qu’il vous a fait peur ». Et voilà que Will s’y met, c’est clair on va tous les trois y aller au Tartare pour Zeus se sera une pierre deux coups, deux enfants de ses frères en moins.

– « Peur ! Tu oses insinuer que je pourrais avoir peur, Apollon ton gamin est très insolent il tient ça de toi aussi ».

– « Pas du tout mon seigneur je voulais juste dire que c’est ce que les gens penseront ». Will au moins savait parler aux dieux mais il prenait quand même un gros risque.

– « Tu as du cran gamin pour essayer de me manipuler ».

– « Allons tout ça ne mène à rien, il n’y a aucun souci à laisser le garçon se défendre cette réunion n’est pas une mise à mort il s’agit juste de déterminer si le garçon représente une menace pour le monde ». On voit qui porte la culotte à l’Olympe Héra savait contrôler son homme.

– « Soit, Dionysos nous a déjà rapporté tous les faits mais si vous voulez ajouter quelque chose en faveur de monsieur Jackson allez-y nous procéderons au vote après que vous aurez exposé votre point, commençons par monsieur Jackson nous savons que vous avez déclenché cette tempête suite à une ridicule dispute amoureuse qu’avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ».

J’avais très envie de lui rappeler toutes les erreurs et catastrophe que lui et les autres Olympiens avait provoqué à cause d’une querelle amoureuse mais ma vie était déjà en jeu je préférai ne pas tenter le diable. Si je mourrai à cause de ma propre bêtise Nico soupçonnerai que c’est une nouvelle tentative de suicide et s’assurerait que je passe par les champs de la punition pour me punir de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse.

– « Tout ce que je peux dire c’est que je n’avais aucune intention de blesser qui que ce soit ni même de détruire quelque chose, je pensais que derrière la barrière de mon père je pouvais me laisser aller ».

– « Parlons-en de cette barrière, c’était une grave erreur de ta part de mettre en place cette barrière si personne n’avait pu la traverser rien n’aurait arrêté Percy et le camp aurait été détruit ».

– « Vous vous trompez Percy n’aurait jamais fait ça » Nico a répondu avant que Poséidon ne puisse même essayait de défendre ses actions.

– « Et pourtant les faits montrent le contraire ». Zeus répondit immédiatement.

– « Parlons-en justement des faits, si Dionysos vous à tout dit alors vous savez que Percy essayé de se faire du mal et non blessé quelqu’un, il aurait mis fin à ses jours bien avant qu’il y ait de réels dégâts si je ne l’avais pas arrêté. Will à confirmer que ses blessures ne pouvaient être le résultat que de sa volonté de se blesser puisqu’il était au milieu d’une tornade d’eau et qu’il ne s’est pas guéris ».

– « Dionysos tu n’aurais pas omis quelques détails ? Apollon est-ce que ton fils dit vrai ». Dionysos c’est fait plus petit sur son siège alors qu’il faisait semblant d’écouter.

– « Je ne perçois aucun mensonge venant de lui, et à en juger par l’aspect de Percy ça me semble être vrai il tient à peine debout et son teint montre qu’il a perdu du sang ».

– « Je vois eh bien je ne vois pas ce que cela change mais si vous n’avez rien à ajouter nous allons voter ».

– « Ça change que Percy préférerait se tuer lui-même plutôt que de blesser quelqu’un c’est une preuve suffisante qu’il n’est pas une menace si ce n’est pour lui-même non ». Nico n’en pouvait plus apparemment, j’avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi il se donnait autant de mal pour me défendre pourquoi soudainement il semblait me regarder. Il m’avait aussi appelé son héros plus tôt comment après tout ce qui était arrivé pouvait-il continuer à me voir comme ça quand même moi j’étais impatient de recevoir ma punition. Le regard de désespoir dans les yeux de mon père n’arrangeait pas les choses.

– « Très bien nous tiendrons compte de cela dans le vote, maintenant votons, que ceux qui pensent que Percy Jackson est une menace veillez lever la main ».

Après quelques secondes un cri retentit dans la salle du trone.

– « Vous êtes sérieux » ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après tout ce temps j'ai enfin fini un chapitre en cliffhanger, alors que va-t-il se passer pour Percy ? Est-ce qu'Annabeth fera part de ses déductions sur les sentiments de Nico à quelqu'un ? Et est-ce que Percy arrêtera enfin d'être aussi aveugle concernant Nico ?(sûrement pas, ce ne serait pus Percy dans ce cas). Bon en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus on arrive au bout il reste trois chapitre sauf si je continue d'allonger les chapitres comme ça auquel cas je risque d'en couper un ahah. Si vous avez le temps et surtout envie allez jeter un coup d'œil au prologue de ma prochaine histoire ce sera un percico aussi mais assez bizarre mais je vous laisse découvrir ça par vous même.


	8. L'épreuve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé j'ai oublié de le publier ici je ne l'ai mis que sur Fanfiction donc pour ceux qui ne voit qu'ici deux chapitres d'un coup. Ouais. Fuis en esquivant les coups de bâtons des lecteurs mécontants

**POV Nico**

“Vous êtes sérieux”? J’ai crié, hors de moi, comme j’étais choqué par le résultat de ce vote. “Sans Percy aucun de vous ne serez là en ce moment, vous auriez tous été jetés au Tartare par Chronos ou Gaïa, c’est comme ça que vous le remerciez ”. La plupart des immortels n’ont même pas croisé mon regard à part Arès qui jubilait et Poséidon qui était anéanti mais qui me regardait avec reconnaissance.

“Silence insolent où ton cas sera lui aussi soumis au vote, maintenant avec un résultat de 7 contre 5, Percy Jackson tu as été reconnu comme une menace pour l’Olympe, tu es donc condamné à mort. La sentence va être rendue sans plus tarder ”. Zeus armait déjà son bras avec son éclair originel, je n’arrivais pas à croire que seulement 5 personnes avaient soutenus Percy. Seulement Poséidon, Hermès, Apollon, Héra et Dionysos avaient votés en sa faveur. Qu’Arès et Zeus votent contre lui n’était pas surprenant mais que même Aphrodite, Déméter et Artémis votent contre lui m’a réellement choqué. J’imagine que sans sa romance avec Annabeth Aphrodite ne voyait plus aucun intérêt à Percy.

Percy m’a regardé suppliant de ne rien ajouter ni de m’interposer, je sais qu’il s’inquiétait que je me fasse tuer aussi mais je devais trouver un moyen de le sauver. Zeus s’apprêtait à détruire Percy sous mes yeux, je voyais Poséidon détourner le regard, j’étais sur le point d’emmener Percy dans l’ombre avec moi même si je n’étais pas sûr d’y arriver d’ici quand quelqu’un à parler.

“Est-ce que tu veux bien lâcher ça mon frère, combien de fois encore vas-tu piquer une colère et foudroyer tout ce qui te dérange”? Mon père a dit ça avec du venin dans la voix depuis l’entrée de la salle du trône, il devait encore penser à comment Zeus à tuer ma mère il y a toutes ces années.

“Hadès ! Que fais-tu ici, qu’est-ce qui te prend d’intervenir alors que le verdict est déjà rendu”? Zeus était fou de rage mais mesuré ses paroles par crainte de déclencher une nouvelle querelle avec ses frères.

“Dois-je te rappeler que je fais partie de ce conseil, et ce depuis que tu as accordé son vœu à Percy Jackson de me réintégrer moi et Hestia parmi les Olympiens”? De toute évidence Zeus avait oublié ce détail, et l’arrogance avec laquelle mon père le lui rappelait n’arrangeait pas les choses.

“Tu arrives un peu tard mon frère, le verdict a déjà été rendu ”. Et ça, ça suffisait à faire le bonheur de Zeus.

“Parlons-en justement à l’avenir j’aimerais que tu désactives les protections qui empêchent de voyager dans l’ombre jusqu’ici, en tant qu’OLYMPIEN je trouve inadmissible de devoir passer par l’entrée de visiteur ”. Il a dit ça en insistant bien sur le mot Olympien et m’a fait un clin d’œil, me faisant comprendre qu’il avait compris mon plan de voyager dans l’ombre avec Percy pour nous échapper. La tension était palpable dans la pièce et Will à côté de moi n’en menait pas large.

“Eh bien ce n’est qu’un petit oubli, ce sera corrigé pour la prochaine fois que tu viendras ne t’en fais pas, maintenant Hadès ça ne me gêne pas de compter ton vote mais étant donné qu’il ne peut pas changer le résultat ce n’était pas la peine de faire une telle entrée, tu peux être un tel drama queen lorsque tu t’y mets ”. Maintenant Zeus faisait le fier et j’avais envie de dire que c’était l’hôpital qui se fout de la charité, d’ailleurs j’ai vu Will et Percy se tendre en anticipant la réaction de mon père, moi-même je m’attendais à ce qu’il se fâche mais au lieu de ça il avait un sourire à 10 000 watts digne de Percy lui-même dans ses bons jours.

“Je n’en serais pas si sûr petit frère, vois-tu comme un peu trop souvent tu as oublié de compter notre chère sœur Hestia, n’est-ce pas Hestia”? Tout le monde a dirigé son regard vers la jeune fille d’environ 8 ans qui se tenait à côté de nous au centre de la pièce avec les bras croisés signe qu’elle n’avait pas apprécié être ignoré encore. Je l’avais aussi oublié et je me sentais mal pour ça, il faudra que je pense à m’excuser.

“En effet Hadès, ça devient une habitude de m’oublier on dirait, tant que tu n’étais pas là mon vote ne changeait rien alors j’ai laissé filer à contre cœur mais maintenant ça change tout n’est-ce pas ”.

“Oui car tout comme toi je vote en faveur de Percy ce qui nous ramène à une belle égalité 7 contre 7, comment proposes-tu que l’on se départage mon frère”? Réalisant que Percy était sur le point de s’en tirer Zeus était furieux d’autant plus que c’est Percy qui avait demandé la réintégration d’Hadès et Hestia au conseil. Quant à Percy je pouvais voir pour la première fois depuis un moment une lueur d’espoir sur son visage mêlé avec de la surprise d’être sauvé par mon père.

Zeus a voulu parler sûrement pour dire d’autres connerie mais a été interrompu par Héra.  
“ Allons, allons restons calmes vous voulez bien. Il n’est pas nécessaire de se battre entre nous, il ne ressort jamais rien de bien lorsqu’une famille se déchire. Au vu du résultat du vote j’aimerais proposer quelque chose ”.

“ Toi aussi mon épouse, j’ai vu que tu avais voté en sa faveur je m’attendais à mieux de ta part ”. Zeus avait l’air un peu blessé, encore une fois il passe son temps à la tromper, elle peut bien ne pas le soutenir en permanence elle aussi.

“ Ne t’en fais pas, ce n’est pas une mauvaise idée tu vas voir, je propose que Percy passe et réussisse l’épreuve de Sophrosyne, ainsi il pourra prouver à l’ensemble du consiel qu’il est capable de se maîtriser en toutes circonstances et qu’il n’est donc pas une menace pour nous. Quand pensez-vous ”. Tout le monde dans la salle s’est tu et il m’a semblé que certains dieux étaient inquiets.

“Autant le condamner immédiatement dans ce cas, je ne vois pas la différence avec une exécution, personne n’a jamais réussi son épreuve à ce niveau on ne parle même plus d’une épreuve ”. Hermès a dit et plusieurs membres du conseil ont semblé d’accord.

“Qu’elle est cette épreuve ? En quoi consiste-t-elle”? Percy a demandé.

“Percy, tu ne veux pas vraiment tenter le coup tu as entendu lord Hermès personne n’a jamais réussi ça ne vaut pas le coup on va trouver une autre solution, n’est-ce pas père”?

“Non Nico, je suis d’accord avec Héra c’est le seul moyen pour que le conseil laisse enfin Percy tranquille et s’il réussit cette épreuve il en sortira grandit ça pourrait lui être très bénéfique au contraire ”. j’avais espéré plus de soutiens de sa part sachant qu’il avait tout le chemin à pied depuis l’ascenseur juste pour sauver Percy.

“Mais personne ne l’a jamais réussi n’est-ce pas”? J’ai demandé encore une fois espérant faire comprendre à Percy à quel point c’était fou, il m’a promis d’arrêter de se faire du mal et tenter une épreuve impossible entre dans la définition de se faire du mal.

“L’épreuve n’a jamais encore été réussie, c’est vrai, cependant elle n’est pas impossible et Percy pourrait très bien être le premier à y arriver ”. Cette fois c’était le coup de grâce et Percy avait son regard déterminé qui dit que rien ne l’arrête, au moins il ne partait pas perdant mais ça m’inquiétant encore ”.

“Et donc qu’elle est le but de cette épreuve”? Percy a, à nouveau, tenté de demander.

“C’est difficile à dire Percy, Sophrosyne est la maîtrise de soi personnifiée donc son épreuve ne peut être réussi qu’à la condition de garder une parfaite maîtrise de soi, mais comme personne ne l’a jamais réussi on ne sait pas avec certitude en quoi consiste l’épreuve ”. Poséidon a expliqué à son fils. “Cependant Percy si quelqu’un peut réussir là où tous les autres ont échoué, je sais que c’est toi ”. Cette confiance que porte Poséidon en son fils est vraiment différent de ce qu’ont les autres enfants avec leurs parents pieux, je suis un peu jaloux moi aussi pourtant je suis sûrement le demi-dieu vivant à avoir passé le plus de temps avec son parent pieux. Percy m’a dit qu’un jour Poséidon lui avait dit qu’il était son enfant préféré et j’ai vraiment l’impression que c’est vrai.

“Soit, puisque tout le monde est d’accord alors Percy Jackson devra affronter l’épreuve de Sophrosyne et en triompher, s’il refuse il mourra et s’il échoue eh bien ceux qui ont échoué ne sont jamais revenus donc j’imagine qu’on peut dire que le problème sera réglé. Est-ce que tu acceptes de passer l’épreuve”? Vu comment Zeus serrer son éclair il espérait clairement que Percy dise non, mais il ne connaît pas à qui il a affaire.

“Très bien, je passerai cette épreuve et je serai le premier à la réussir, après j’espère que je n’aurai plus jamais à faire à ce conseil, quant à ceux qui ont voté pour mon exécution aujourd’hui je vous préviens de ne jamais venir chercher mon aide vous ne l’aurez pas de toute façon ”. Putain Percy on vient à peine de t’accorder un délai et te voilà déjà à manquer de respect aux dieux, je comprends en soi mais juste ne le dis pas à voix haute. Les concernés par ce qu’il venait de dire lui ont jetés un regard noir, tandis que Poséidon échanger des regards nerveux avec Hestia et mon père retenait un rire.

“Dans ce cas je vais désigner deux Olympiens qui t’accompagneront pour s’assurer que tu te plies à l’épreuve et vérifier que tu la remportes bien, un qui voté enta faveur et un qui a voté contre toi. Hadès tu sembles bien concerné par son sort donc tu iras là-bas, et pour l’opposition ce sera Athéna ”. Ça ressemblait à une punition, mon père parce qu’il était intervenu et Athéna parce que sa fille avait tout déclencher, mais même si mon père à marmonner quelque chose au sujet du boulot monstre qui l’attendait en enfer, ils ont tous les deux accepté.

Les deux s’apprêtait à emmener Percy quand Will a retrouvé sa voix.

“Excusez-moi seigneur Zeus, je sais que c’est beaucoup vous demander et que vous vous montrez déjà très conciliant mais Percy est encore très faible à cause de ce qui s’est passé et nous ne savons rien de la nature de l’épreuve, est-ce que vous pourriez lui accorder un délai le temps qu’il récupère”? Je ne savais pas que Will était aussi doué pour le cirage de pompe mais le fait est qu’il sait parler aux dieux contrairement à Percy.

“Je dois avouer que j’apprécie que tu saches à qui tu t’adresses petit, Apollon tu devrais prendre exemple sur ton fils lui sait y mettre les forme lorsqu’il s’adresse à une autorité supérieure, j’accepte d’accorder un délai de trois jours à Percy Jackson, Hadès et Athéna passeront le prendre au camp dans trois jours et gare à vous tous s’ils ne trouvent pas Percy à ce moment ”. Will aurait sans doute voulu plus de temps mais il était assez malin pour savoir quand s’arrêter.

“Merci à vous seigneur, je m’engage à ce qu’il soit là le moment venu ”.

“Très bien, cette session est levée vous pouvez disposer ”. J’ai immédiatement fermé les yeux alors que tous les dieux présents flashés pour se rendre ailleurs à l’exception de Poséidon, Dionysos et mon père.

POV Percy

Eh bien honnêtement je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce qui vient d’arriver, à vrai dire je ne m’attendais pas à m’en sortir vivant avec Zeus aussi furieux mais quand il a appelé au vote j’ai vraiment cru qu’après tout ce que j’avais fait pour eux les Olympiens saurais me remercier. Je ne pensais pas devoir mon salut à Hadès parmi tous les dieux quant à Nico on peut dire que même si Zeus ne m’a pas foudroyé j’ai bien cru que mon cœur allait s’arrêter à chaque fois qu’il répondait aux dieux, encore un peu et on aurait fait le voyage ensemble jusqu’aux enfers, bon on connaît le chemin mais j’aimerais autant éviter d’y retourner pour séjour prolongé.

J’étais occupé à me remettre de toutes ces émotions au point ou je n’ai pas entendu mon père s’approcher après la fin de la réunion.

“Percy est-ce que ça va”? Ça pouvait sembler basique comme question mais il y avait bien plus derrière ces mots qu’il ne le laissait penser, est-ce que ça va après cette réunion, comment tu vis ta rupture avec Annabeth, et bien sûr est-ce que tu vas essayer à nouveau de te faire du mal.

“Ne t’inquiète pas papa, j’ai retenu la leçon je ne vais plus rien faire pour me faire du mal et je ne vais certainement pas donner à Zeus ce qu’il veut j’ai bien l’intention de la réussir cette épreuve ”. Je voulais le rassurer mais il a juste froncé les sourcils.

“Évidemment que je m’inquiète pour toi, comment penses-tu que j’ai réagis en apprenant que tu avais tenté de te tuer, j’étais anéanti Percy j’ai bien failli vaporiser cette Annabeth dans la seconde où j’ai appris ce qui s’était passé. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux Percy, en plus tu as profité du fait que ma barrière empêcherait tes amis de venir t’aider comment je peux te croire maintenant ”. C’était la première fois qu’il avait l’air aussi déçu de moi et ça m’a fait mal car il avait raison ou du moins c’est ce que j’avais pensé au début mais.

“Pas tous mes amis, papa. Nico est venu m’aider et il m’a montré que j’avais tort ou en tout cas qu’il y avait des gens qui tenais encore à moi et qui ne me voit pas comme un monstre même si j’ai encore du mal à le voir moi-même ”. Il m’a fait un triste sourire et m’a pris dans ses bras pour la première fois.

“Percy je suis content que quelqu’un ait été là pour toi, mais je veux que tu saches que moi aussi je suis là pour toi, tu ne me vois peut-être pas toujours mais je garde un œil sur toi, et je ne te vois certainement pas comme un monstre, tu es mon fils et je t’aime plus que tout ”. Cette étreinte m’a rappelé cette étrange sensation de chaleur dont je me souvenais de mon enfance et je me suis rappelé que mon père m’avait déjà dit qu’il avait veillé sur moi à l’époque, je suis sûr maintenant qu’il m’a déjà tenu dans ses bras quand j’étais enfant.

“J’ai encore une question Percy, tu as dit que Nico était venu t’aider mais la façon dont tu l’as dit me fait me demander, est-ce que tu savais qu’il pourrait traverser et t’aider au moment où tu t’es infligé ça”? Je ne savais pas quoi répondre en fait, est-ce que j’avais fait exprès d’aller derrière la barrière en sachant que Nico pourrait venir m’aider ou est-ce que c’était juste une coïncidence je n’avais pas vraiment réfléchi mais peut être que c’était instinctif. Peut-être que je voulais que quelqu’un me sauve finalement mais pourquoi aller derrière la barrière dans ce cas j’aurais pu me lâcher au milieu de la forêt je n’aurais pas provoqué beaucoup plus de dégâts et n’importe qui aurait pu m’aider.

“Je ne sais pas honnêtement, j’aimerais dire que c’était volontaire alors ça voudrait dire que je n’ai pas vraiment cherché à me tuer mais je ne sais vraiment pas ”. Mon père m’a regardé de façon compréhensive puis m’a fait un sourire.

“Je vois, le principal c’est que tu ailles bien, je dois y aller maintenant et je ne pourrais sans doute pas te reparler avant l’épreuve Zeus ne me laissera pas t’aider alors écoute bien ce que je vais te dire à ce sujet pour réussir tu devras trouver ce qui te fait rester toi-même et quand tu l’auras trouvé tu devras accepter d’y renoncer ”.

“Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire je ne comprends pas si l’épreuve consiste à prouver qu’on peut rester soi-même pourquoi devrais-je abandonner ce qui me permet de rester moi-même et comment trouver ce quelque chose, d’ailleurs comment tu sais ça si personne ne connaît le déroulement de l’épreuve ”.

“Je ne peux pas t’en dire plus à part que tu as déjà tout ce qu’il te faut pour réussir, quant à comment je le sais disons que le fait que personne n’ait réussi l’épreuve ne veut pas dire que personne n’en est revenu seul les héros qui l’ont tenté n’en sont pas revenu car ils étaient mortels mais les dieux eux en sont revenus même s’ils ont échoué. C’est tout ce que je dirais Percy, je vais y aller avant que Zeus n’ait des soupçons, n’oublie pas ce que je t’ai dit et bonne chance je crois en toi ”. Et avec ça il a disparu lui aussi lorsque j’ai fermé les yeux.

Pendant ce temps j’ai vu que Nico avait fini de parler avec son père, de ce que j’avais entendu pendant ma propre conversation avec mon père Nico l’avait remercié d’être venu à mon secours j’aurais bien aimé faire pareil mais il est reparti dès qu’il a eu fini de parler avec Nico il est parti, mais j’aurai toujours l’occasion de le faire lorsqu’il reviendra au camp me chercher.

“Bon Perry Daxon, et vous deux c’est le moment de mettre fin à cette sortie éducative dépêchez-vous de vous rapprocher que je nous ramène au camp, tu n’as pas beaucoup de temps pour te préparer à ton épreuve ”. Évidemment Dionysos à trouver un nouveau nom à me donner, pourtant il a voté pour moi tout à l’heure je pense qu’en fait il nous aime bien, nous les campeurs.

On s’est rapproché de M.D et l’instant d’après on était tous revenu au camp.

**POV Will**

De retour au camp j’ai tout juste eu le temps de reprendre mes esprits après m’être retrouvé devant le conseil Olympien, pour la première fois je précise, non mais comment font les autres pour supporter cette présence écrasante à chaque fois, pour surprendre Nico qui tentait de s’éclipser pendant que Percy était occupé à parler à Chiron. Je l’ai arrêté car je voulais lui parler de ce qu’il s’est passé au conseil, j’avais des soupçons que je vouais confirmer même si ce n’était pas bon pour moi.

“Nico tu peux m’attendre s’il te plaît j’aimerai te parler” Il s’est arrêté en faisant mine de pas avoir essayé de partir puis a répondu :

“ Ouais bien sûr de quoi tu veux parlait ”. M’a-t-il dit avec un air faussement décontracter.

“ heu plutôt en privé si tu permets ”. Je lui ai fait un signe de tête vers l’infirmerie pour qu’il me suive puis j’ai ajouté à l’attention de Percy.” Percy tu pourras passer après manger pour un bilan à l’infirmerie histoire de m’assurer que tout va bien ”. J’ai entendu un profond soupir de sa part.

“À vos ordres docteur Solace ”. A-t-il dit avec son sourire espiègle de merde.

“Chouette je vais avoir un camarade de bilan à l’infirmerie tu vas voir si on est sage il nous donne une sucette qui vient des frères Stoll” A ajouté Nico en prenant soin de murmurer la fin pour que Chiron et M.D ne puissent pas l’entendre.

“Je t’attends après mangé et j’hésiterais pas à envoyer Nico te chercher si tu ne viens pas ”.

“Eh je suis pas ton service de récupération personnel ”. M’a dit Nico faussement énervé.

“Tais-toi et suis-moi ”.

Quelques minutes plus tard à l’infirmerie.

“Bon Nico je sais pas comment te dire ça mais j’ai remarqué la façon dont tu te comportais avec Percy après l’incident et ton attitude au conseil alors soit honnête est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour Percy” ? Je ne voulais vraiment pas que ce soit vrai, j’avais le béguin pour Nico depuis le premier jour où je l’ai vu et je savais que face à Percy Jackson je n’avais aucune chance. Mais je n’avais pas besoin de sa réponse son regard stupéfait et sa façon de remuer comme un enfant pris en train de voler des bonbons m’ont tout de suite dit que j’avais vu juste.

“Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, c’est ridicule moi aimer Percy comment ça se serait possible tout le monde sait que je le supporte à peine ”.

“Non Nico c’est pas ridicule je vois bien rien que t’as réaction le montre et tout le monde au camp sait qu’au fond tu le considères comme un ami, je pensais juste pas que c’était plus que ça ”.

“Attends je suis pas… pas comme ça, et puis même si je l’étais tu crois vraiment que j’aimerais un type aussi éperdument épris de sa petite amie alors qu’il y a un mec canon comme toi qui me drague en permanence ”. Quoi il savait et il m’a rien dit.

“Donc tu savais et tu m’as laissé me ridiculiser tout ce temps” ? J’étais en colère maintenant.

“Non c’est pas ça tu comprends pas Will, c’est juste que…” Il essayait de se défendre mais lui-même n’arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu’il ressentait il voulait pas l’admettre et le voir comme ça, sûrement parce que j’avais le béguin pour lui, a diminué ma colère et l’a remplacé par de la pitié.

“Au contraire je comprends mieux maintenant t’espérer pouvoir ‘oublier en passant du temps avec quelqu’un qui te regarde d’une certaine façon je comprends c’est dur lorsque la personne qu’on aime ne nous regarde pas ou en regarde un autre ”.

“Non je peux pas aimer Percy, ce n’est pas bien Will ”. Il avait l’air vraiment abattu.

“Pourquoi ? Je sais que tu viens des années 40 mais les choses sont différents maintenant c’est accepté et considérer comme normal tu sais ”.

“Laisse tomber Jason m’a déjà fait le speech sur l’évolution des mœurs mais même si je ne suis pas convaincu sur la normalité de la chose ce n’est pas ce qui m’embête ”.

“Alors c’est quoi le problème excuse-moi mais je comprends pas ”.

“Le problème c’est que j’étais heureux OK, tu comprends ? J’étais heureux quand il a rompu avec Annabeth est-ce que tu vois à quel point ça fait de moi une personne horrible, Percy était effondré il a même essayé de se tuer et pourtant une partie de moi ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’être heureux et même maintenant encore je le ressens ”. Cette tirade l’avait poussé à bout. “Percy m’a dit qu’il avait l’impression d’être un monstre mais c’est moi le monstre pour ressentir ça ”. Et maintenant il pleurait.

“Mais enfin Nico c’est normal peut importe qui tu aimes lorsque cette personne devient libre n’importe qui serait heureux parce que ça veut dire qu’on a une chance d’être avec la personne qu’on aime, tu as été là pour lui et tu l’as aidé quand il en avait besoin alors tout comme tu lui as si bien dit tu n’es pas un monstre tu es humain c’est tout, juste humain ”.

“Dans mon cas ce que tu dis n’as pas de sens je n’aurai pas dû me réjouir car qu’il soit ou non avec Annabeth je n’ai aucune chance avec Percy ”. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n’ai pas sauté sur l’occasion Nico voulait juste être avec quelqu’un qui l’aime j’aurai pu en profiter mais je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça.

“Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, c’est pas impossible qu’il t’aime en retour tu sais tu comptes beaucoup à ses yeux je ne pourrais pas dire si c’est romantique mais c’est certain qu’il tient à toi et sans Annabeth tu as peut-être une chance ”.

“ Excuse-moi Will mais je préfère pas me faire d’espoir si c’est pour continuer à me réjouir quand il souffre alors si tu veux bien m’excuser je vais y aller ne t’inquiète pas je passerai pour mon bilan tout à l’heure après Percy ”. Et il est parti avant que je puisse ajouter autre chose.

“Eh bien c’était intense, je suis désolé je voulais pas vous espionner mais en même temps je voulais pas interrompre un moment comme celui-là ”. J’ai cru que mon cœur allait s’arrêter quand j’ai entendu cette voix derrière moi venant de la porte d’une des chambres privé ”.

“Connor qu’est-ce que tu faisais encore là je t’ai viré il y a des heures” ?

“C’est un peu le seul endroit où je peux me reposer et esquiver les entraînements j’ai profité de ton absence pour me glisser ici ”.

“Tu diras rien a personne j’espère, Nico a pas besoin de ça en plus tu sais ”.

“Eh bien ça dépend de ce que tu es prêt à faire pour que personne le sache ”. Il m’a lancé un sourire de merde presque digne de celui de Percy avec un clin d’œil.

“Putain tu veux quoi, que je te laisse squatter ici quand tu veux” ?

“Non je le fais déjà t’inquiète, je préfère que tu m’embrasses ”. Quoi qu’est-ce qu’il dit avec son sourire de merde lui.

“Et pourquoi je ferai ça, pourquoi tu voudrais ça ”.

“Je suis juste curieux et tu le fais pour que Nico est pas à s’inquiéter ”. Putain il me fait chanter le con.

“Et tu diras rien on est d’accord, juste un baiser, juste une fois ”. J’allais le faire si c’est pour protéger le secret de Nico.

“Oui tu as ma parole ”.

“Bon c’est d’accord mais pas d’arnaque” je suis con il y aura forcément une arnaque avec un Stoll.  
J’ai fermé les yeux et j’étais sur le point de l’embrasser quand j’ai senti son doigt contre mes lèvres.

“Tu l’aimes vraiment pour être prêt à embrasser quelqu’un pour qui tu ressens rien, laisse tomber j’ai plus envie ”. IL m’a dit avec un regard un peu dur mais aussi triste.

“Attends et notre marché tu diras rien hein” ?

“Non t’inquiète je dirai rien ”. Il allait partir mais il a lancé avant de sortir. “Je sais ce que c’est d’aimer quelqu’un qui ne te regarde pas ”. Puis il est sorti.


	9. Derniers jours au camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre, donc oui cous verrez Nico à le même âge que Jason parce que c'est moins bizarre comme honnêtement faire un couple 14 ans et 17 ans ça me faisait un peu bizarre donc 16 ans c'est mieux pour Nico.

**POV Nico**

En sortant de l’infirmerie je me sentais un peu coupable vis-à-vis de Will car même si ce n’était pas mon intention j’avais joué avec ses sentiments, et il avait raison j’avais beau me mentir à moi-même j’avais le béguin pour Percy. Cependant une autre chose était vrai à force d’être avec lui de plaisanter avec lui j’avais aussi commencé à avoir de réels sentiments pour Will, je commençais à l’aimer je me sentais rougir lorsqu’il me matait pas très discrètement et mon cœur s’accélérer en sa présence ou lorsqu’il me touchait pendant les examens médicaux.

Je n’ai pas pu lui dire tout à l’heure car bien que j’ai développé des sentiments pour lui j’avais toujours ce truc pour Percy et en parlant de ça à Will je risquais juste de le blesser encore plus. Donc ma décision était prise Will a raison je ne peux pas savoir que je n’ai aucune chance avec Percy tant qu’il ne m’a pas vraiment rejeté, je le sais que je n’en ai aucune mais tant qu’il ne me l’aura pas dit il y aura toujours une petite partie de moi qui refusera de l’admettre cette partie qui s’est réjouie de sa rupture.

Si je veux donner une chance à Will comme il le mérite je dois me débarrasser de cet espoir et pour ça finalement Jason avait raison il n’y a qu’en avouant à Percy que je pourrais passer au-dessus de ça mais je ne le ferai qu’après qu’il aura passé l’épreuve en attendant je dois aussi surveiller qu’il tienne sa promesse de ne pas se faire du mal à nouveau.

Je me suis donc dirigé à contre cœur vers le bungalow Poséidon pour trouver Percy, je ne lui faisais pas très confiance depuis cet incident sur la plage donc j’allais passer le plus de temps possible de ces trois jours avec lui pour m’assurer qu’il ne fasse rien de stupide. Enfin c’est Percy donc disons plutôt rien de trop stupide. En passant du temps avec lui j’espérais aussi arrêter de le voir comme ce super héros que j’imaginais depuis mes 10 ans Jason en avait parlé une fois sur l’Argo II avant que je ne m’énerve et m’avait dit que mon admiration pour Percy m’empêchait peut-être de passer à autre chose.

Arrivé à son bungalow je n’ai pas pris la peine de frapper je suis juste entré, je ne saurai pas expliquer comment je me suis senti en voyant Percy approcher une lame aiguisée de son visage, trahi n’est pas assez fort pour ça.

“ Percy ! Qu’est-ce que tu fous ? Lâche ça ” ! J’ai crié en courant vers lui pour lui prendre la lame des mains, il n’a pas beaucoup résisté malgré la confusion évidente dans ses yeux.

“ Nico ? Qu’est-ce qu’il te prend détends-toi ”. Comment pourrais-je me détendre alors qu’il brise si facilement notre promesse, comment peut-il être si calme dans cette situation.

“ Ce qui me prend, et toi alors qu’est-ce que tu fais tu m’avais promis de ne plus te faire du mal notre promesse vaut si peu à tes yeux tu n’as même pas l’air choqué que je t’ai surpris ” ! Je lui ai crié en colère. Il m’a regardé confus encore.

“ Me faire du mal ? Nico je voulais juste changer un peu d’air et je me suis dit qu’une bonne coupe de cheveux ne me ferait pas de mal, je ne les ai pas coupés depuis le début de la guerre ils sont vraiment trop longs maintenant. Tu pensais vraiment que je romprais ma promesse aussi simplement je t’ai promis je ne vais pas trahir ta confiance Nico, plus jamais je ne le ferais ”. Son visage affichait un peu de tristesse sur la fin, et que veut-il dire par plus jamais. J’ai regardé ce que j’avais supposé être une simple lame dans ma main et c’était effectivement une paire de ciseaux, j’ai rougi d’embarras en les lui rendant.

“ Désolé Percy, je suis entré et j’ai juste vu le reflet de la lame et j’ai paniqué j’aurai dû te faire confiance ”. J’ai dit en lui tendant la paire de ciseaux.

“ Ça va Nico, je comprends que tu doutes de moi vu ce qu’il s’est passé la dernière fois que je t’ai promis quelque chose ”. A-t-il dit en ayant l’air encore plus triste. Moi j’étais juste confus.

“ De quelle promesse tu parles ? Je ne me rappelle pas que tu es déjà rompu une promesse ”. Cette fois-ci c’est lui qui avait l’air confus et un peu en colère.

“ De quoi je parle ? De Bianca évidemment je t’avais fait une promesse quand elle est partie et je l’ai brisé en laissant ta sœur mourir ”. Ah cette promesse.

“ Percy je t’ai déjà dit que je ne t’en tenais pas responsable j’imagine que j’aurais dû ajouter que ce n’était pas une promesse à l’époque, s’était juste le caprice d’un enfant de 10 ans qui ne pouvait rien faire et je t’ai mis un fardeau impossible sur les épaules en vérité c’est moi qui devrais m’excuser ”.

“ Tu n’as rien fait de mal Nico, tu m’as demandé de la protéger j’ai accepté et j’ai échoué c’est ma faute ”. A-t-il ajouté catégorique.

“ Percy ton défaut fatal est la loyauté envers tes amis, je ne le savais pas à l’époque mais en te demandant ça tu ne pouvais juste pas refuser c’est contraire à ce que tu es donc tu ne peux pas dire que tu as accepté dès le début tu n’avais pas le choix juste oublions ça d’accord ”. Je l’ai vu hésité il voulait insister mais il a fini par renoncer.

“ Bon d’accord ”. Après ça il y avait un silence gênant dans la pièce, le regard de Percy passait nerveusement de ses chaussures à ses ciseaux en passant par moi puis par son miroir ne tenant plus j’ai fini par parler.

“ Bon je vais te laisser te couper les cheveux, on se retrouve à ton bilan à l’infirmerie et si ça ne te dérange pas on pourrait passer un peu de temps ensemble après ”. Son visage s’est illuminé pour la première fois d’un sourire depuis longtemps.

“ Oui j’aimerais bien ça ”. J’allais lui dire au revoir et sortir mais alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte il m’a appelé.

“ Attends Nico, si tu n’as rien à faire maintenant est-ce que tu pourrais m’aider avec ça c’est difficile tout seul j’ai pas envie de me rater d’habitude quand j’étais au camp c’était Annabeth qui me coupait les cheveux mais maintenant je me sens pas prêt à lui parler pour le moment et se serait bizarre non ”. Pas plus bizarre que moi qui te coupe les cheveux Percy, non mais pense un peu à moi j’ai pensé.

“ Bah je veux bien essayer mais je ne crois pas être le mieux placer pour couper des cheveux ”. Lui ai-je dit espérant qu’il change d’avis mais non il affichait toujours son sourire d’idiot comme s’il avait trouvé la meilleure idée du siècle.

“ Allez ça ne pourra pas être pire que si je le fais moi-même au moins tu peux voir l’arrière de ma tête toi ”. Il m’a tendu les ciseaux et je les ai pris. Percy s’est assis sur une chaise devant son miroir et j’ai approché les ciseaux.

“ Bon j’y vais ”.

**POV Jason**

J’avais passé l’après midi avec Piper dans mon bungalow, je l’avais invité un peu après midi pour lui expliquer pourquoi la moitié des filles du camp m’avait vu en caleçon. Elle était plutôt fâchée au début mais heureusement quand j’ai dit que s’était de la faute de Percy elle m’a vite pardonné, merci à Percy d’être un tel fauteur de trouble j’imagine sa réputation n’est plus à faire. On avait passé un bon ensemble ensuite et on regardait maintenant des films sur Netflix grâce aux protections anti-monstre du camp on pouvait profiter de la technologie ici comme à New Rome. 

Notre film s’était fini et on cherchait quoi d’autre regardait quand quelqu’un à frapper nerveusement à la porte sans trop y réfléchir je me suis levé pour ouvrir sans entendre Piper me dire d’attendre. Alors que j’ouvrais la porte j’entendais de l’agitation dans la pièce derrière moi mais j’étais trop concentré pour y faire attention je savais que c’était Nico à ma porte à la façon dont il frappait.

“ Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive encore Nico ” ? J’ai demandé à Nico qui se tenait de l’autre côté de la porte et qui me regardait bizarrement une pointe de rouge sur les joues peut-être était-il essoufflé. Derrière lui il y avait quelqu’un avec un sweat à capuche bleue sur la tête, Percy j’ai reconnu après quelques secondes. Nico à légèrement couvert ses yeux avec une main avant de dire.

“ Euh Jason pourquoi t’es en caleçon ” ? J’ai alors réalisé que j’étais en caleçon, encore une fois et merde, et en regardant furtivement derrière moi j’ai pu voir que Piper avait disparu du lit sûrement pour se changer dans la salle de bain. Percy qui avait la tête enfouit dans son sweat à capuche et qui ne m’avait pas regardé quand j’ai ouvert la porte à finalement levé les yeux et m’a lancé son sourire narquois.

“ Bah alors Grace t’essaies de lancer une mode ”. La poisse Piper va me tuer si la honte ne me tue pas avant.

“ Heu attendez une seconde ”. J’ai dit en fermant la porte pour me rhabiller, quelques instants plus tard je leur ai rouvert la porte Piper avait aussi fini de se changer et était assis sur mon lit.

“ Alors vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ” ? Je leur ai demandé en les faisant entrer.

“ Non en fait on cherchait Piper, le bungalow Aphrodite nous a dit qu’elle était ici donc on est venu lui parler. Je pensais pas que vous feriez ce genre de chose, vous en êtes hum déjà à ça alors ”. A dit Percy très gêné, ce qui ne lui ressemblait donc c’était vraiment intéressant de le voir comme ça la façon dont il a dit ferait presque que croire qu’il l’avait jamais fait lui. Nico à côté n’était pas mieux et ne me regardait même pas dans les yeux et je sentais le regard brûlant de Piper me dire ‘tu aurais pu éviter ça en attendant dix secondes’.

En entendant son nom Piper a réagi.

“ Oh vous aviez besoin de moi tous les deux, pourquoi ” ? A-t-elle demandé totalement détendu et soudainement curieuse. Nico et Percy ont besoin de Piper une fille d’Aphrodite est-ce que… Non c’est impossible Percy est hétéro donc ça n’a rien à voir avec l’amour alors quoi ?

“ Eh bien en fait je suis passé voir Percy tout à l’heure et il m’a demandé de l’aide pour quelque chose et on a eu un petit accident ”. Ok soit Nico est trop doué pour faire des sous entendu soit il s’est vraiment passé un truc entre eux.

“ Bah allez-y dites-moi, je peux pas vous aider si je ne sais pas ce qu’il y a ”. A répondu Piper.

“ C’est plus simple si je te montre je pense ”. En disant ça Percy a retiré la capuche de son sweat qu’il avait gardé tout le long et j’avoue que j’ai dû me retenir de rire en voyant le carnage de ses cheveux, certaines mèches trop longues dépassaient dans tous les sens tandis que par endroit ils étaient beaucoup trop court et il y avait même une petite bande presque chauve sur le côté au-dessus de son oreille droite, bref un désastre.

“ Mes dieux c’est Nico qui t’as fait ça ”. A dit Piper sous le choc.

“ C’est pas de ma faute Percy m’a demandé de le faire et il a insisté en disant que ça pouvait pas être pire que s’il le faisait lui-même ”. Comment dire ça gentiment, c’est pire, pire que tout ce que quelqu’un pourrait s’infliger en se coupant les cheveux soit même comment Nico a même obtenu ce résultat. Bizarrement Percy ne semblait pas en colère contre Nico, juste désespéré, il devait savoir que c’était sa faute pour avoir forcé Nico à le faire.

“ Je ne comprends pas quand même pourquoi as-tu continué à couper, tu devais bien voir que ça ne faisait qu’empirer ”. A insisté Piper.

“ J’y peux rien j’ai paniqué et Percy était juste là avec son sourire idiot les yeux fermés à me demander si ça rendait bien, quand j’ai coupé trop court derrière son oreille j’ai essayé de cacher la misère et ça ne faisait qu’empirer et j’ai continué à cause de la panique ”. Cette fois-ci Percy a réagi.

“ N’empêche pourquoi tu m’as dit que ça allait et continué tu aurais dû me dire tout de suite que tu avais raté plutôt que de continuer, t’as même essayé de voyager dans l’ombre en douce si j’avais pas ouvert les yeux tu serais parti ”. J’en peux plus c’est trop drôle.

“ Ahahah non mais sérieusement qu’est-ce qui t’as pris de demander à Nico de toutes les personnes possibles c’est pas une référence en coupe de cheveux et toi Nico t’allais sérieusement le laisser comme ça en partant dans l’ombre Ahahah ”. J’étais mort de rire.

“ Ta gueule Mister underpants ”. Nico et Percy ont répondu parfaitement en même temps ce qui m’a fait taire et les a fait se regarder curieusement. Finalement Percy a regardé Piper avec ses yeux de bébé phoque.

“ Pitié Piper dis-moi que tu peux arranger ça, je ne veux vraiment pas devoir demander à un autre enfants d’Aphrodite tu es la seule que j’aime bien et je crois que seul l’un d’entre vous peut arranger ce massacre ”. Effectivement pour un problème de look aller voir un enfant d’Aphrodite est une bonne chose, Percy aurait dû venir voir Piper avant de demander à Nico. En y repensant bien au moment où c’est arrivé moi et Piper ont… Non heureusement qu’il n’est pas venu à ce moment.

“ Tu as de la chance Percy, je suis vraiment trop gentille viens suis-moi dans la salle de bain je vais essayer de t’arranger ça ”. A dit Piper en soupirant me laissant seul avec Nico. Après quelques minutes de silence gênant j’ai voulu parler mais Nico m’a battu.

“ Alors toi et Piper vous en êtes déjà à ces choses-là hein ”. M’a dit Nico tout rouge. Oh mon dieu ça peut pas être plus gênant parler de sexe avec Nico qui est comme un petit frère même si techniquement on a le même âge.

“ Euh ouais ”. C’est tout ce que j’ai pu répondre mort d’embarras, en frottant une main derrière ma tête.

“ Et donc, c’est comment ” ? Non mais il est sérieux là où est mon Nico tout gêné et innocent qui n’oserait jamais poser ce genre de question.

“ Nico tu veux vraiment parler de ça c’est super gênant et je crois pas que ça puisse te servir ”. Nico m’a lancé un regard furieux.

“ Je voulais dire d’être avec quelqu’un je me fous des détails de ta vie sexuelle Grace et même si ça m’intéressait pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas me servir hein ”. Oups j’ai encore merdé on dirait.

“ Désolé Nico j’avais mal compris et je me disais que comme tu es, eh bien gay tu n’aurais pas besoin de ce genre de détail ”. Son regard s’est adouci vers quelque chose de plus confus qu’énervé.

“ Pourquoi ? C’est si différent pour deux hommes plutôt que pour un homme et une femme ” ? Honnêtement je le pensais pas assez à l’aise avec sa sexualité pour en parler mais on dirait qu’il a fait du chemin depuis l’histoire avec Eros.

“ Faudrait savoir tu veux que je te parle de quoi au juste maintenant ”.

“ Je sais pas je suis juste curieux je voulais juste savoir ce que ça faisait d’être avec quelqu’un que tu aimes et qui t’aime en retour, mais quand t’as abordé le sujet je suis devenu curieux je sais rien de ces choses-là j’ai grandi dans les années 40 je te rappelle ”. Oui c’est vrai mais je me demande pourquoi il s’intéresse autant à tout ce qui est relationnel d’un coup.

“ Maintenant que j’y pense tu es passé voir Percy, est-ce que tout ça à un rapport ”. Je lui ai demandé principalement pour détourner la conversation de ma vie amoureuse.

“ Tais-toi Grace ça n’a rien à voir je vérifiais juste qu’il allait bien, et j’ai paniqué en le voyant avec les ciseaux. Tu vas répondre à mes questions ou pas ”. Bon on dirait que ça ne marchera pas heureusement avant qu’il ne m’en demande plus Piper est revenu dramatiquement dans la pièce.

“ Bon ça n’a pas été facile mais j’ai réussi à faire quelque chose de bien, sans plus attendre je vous présente le nouveau Percy Jackson encore plus chaud qu’avant ”. J’étais sur le point de protester à sa dernière remarque qu’elle avait sûrement faite pour m’énerver quand Percy est entré après elle et je dois dire que même moi je devais reconnaître qu’elle avait raison.

Percy avait maintenant les cheveux très courts sur les côtés, le dessus conservé toute sa longueur avec un dégradé et une mèche de cheveux passait astucieusement sur son côté droit pour couvrir l’endroit ou Nico avait vraiment trop coupé.

“ Bon je ne peux pas faire repousser les cheveux donc on a dû cacher la misère mais honnêtement ça rend bien et si on ne sait pas on ne devine pas que la mèche couvre un trou dans les cheveux, d’ici un mois ou deux ça aura suffisamment repoussé et je ferai les ajustements ” ; A déclaré Piper.

“ T’en penses quoi Nico ça me va bien ”. A demandé Percy comme si c’était le seul avis qui comptait. Nico lui était légèrement bouche bée à côté de moi en regardant bien on pouvait presque voir la bave couler de sa bouche heureusement pour lui Percy ne le regardait pas directement j’en ai profité pour lui mettre un coup de coude pour le ramener parmi nous.

“ Euh oui c’est très bien, heureusement que Piper est douée elle a totalement rattrapé le massacre et ça te change un peu c’est ce que tu voulais non ” ? Rassuré Percy a levé le regard et a souris.

“ Oui effectivement ça change, j’ai l’impression d’avoir la tête plus fraiche avec si peu de cheveux sur le côté ”. A-t-il ajouté.

“ Du coup si tu ne m’en veux pas trop pour ça c’est toujours bon pour traîner après la visite à l’infirmerie ”. A demandé Nico. Tiens ils avaient des projets pour traîner ensemble intéressant j’ai de quoi embêter Nico avec ça.

“ Oui bien sûr, et ne t’inquiète pas je t’en voulais pas après tout je t’ai demandé de me couper les cheveux et tu m’avais prévenu pourtant. Je ne douterai plus de toi quand tu dis ne pas savoir faire quelque chose ahah ”.

“ Jason, Piper ça vous dit de traîner avec nous ”. M’a demandé Nico mais si j’en jugeais par son regard c’était plutôt une supplique pour ne pas être seul avec Percy, du coup j’ai accepté même si Percy avait l’air un peu contrarié il n’a pas refusé non plus.

**POV Percy**

Après avoir terminé de sauver mes cheveux, ce qui heureusement s’est bien passé grâce à Piper, je suis parti avec Nico pour faire un bilan à l’infirmerie. Nico semblait avoir un peu trop l’habitude de cette infirmerie se dirigeant directement dans la pièce que Will réservait pour lui car il n’aimait pas trop montrer son corps en public, j’ai hésité à le suivre mais finalement je lui ai laissé son intimité et j’ai attendu mon tour. Quand Will m’a vu il n’a pas manqué de voir ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux qui était selon lui ‘très cool’ mais il a aussi vu la marque dégarnie laissé par Nico donc je n’ai pas pu échapper à une explication gênante à ce sujet.

En quittant l’infirmerie on a directement retrouvé Jason et Piper au bungalow Zeus, en entrant j’étais soulagé de voir que Jason était toujours habillé depuis l’incident de tout à l’heure je le voyais différemment j’avais été très gêné en comprenant qu’il venait de le faire avec Piper. J’étais aussi très mal pour Piper qui devait supporter un petit ami aussi insouciant qui ouvrait la porte en caleçon avec sa petite amie nue au lit.

Mais ce qui m’avait vraiment gêné c’est que j’étais moi-même encore vierge avec Annabeth on était jamais allé plus loin que des caresses certes intimes mais pas plus, on avait voulu faire plus mais comme elle était toujours très occupée et moi je bougeais pas mal entre les deux camps ça diminuait les occasions et j’avais peut-être été un idiot romantique mais j’avais voulu que notre première fois soit spéciale donc j’avais préféré attendre le bon moment. Maintenant ce moment ne viendrait jamais, du moins pas avec Annabeth, et je commençais à me dire qu’il ne viendrait pas du tout car qui voudrait être avec moi.

Voilà j’avais complètement zoné perdu dans mes pensées d’autodépréciation et je n’avais donc pas entendu mes amis m’appeler.

“ Oh hé Percy, t’es toujours avec nous ” m’a demandé Piper.

“ Hein ? Ah oui désolé j’étais perdu dans mes pensées ”.

“ Rien de grave bro j’espère ”. M’a demandé Jason clairement inquiet. J’ai décidé de jouer la carte de l’humour pour rassurer tout le monde.

“ Non t’inquiète je me demandais juste si vous aviez eu la gentillesse de changer les draps avant de nous inviter à rester ici ”. J’ai dit, provoquant le rougissement immédiat de Jason et Piper quant à Nico eh bien il aimait embêter Jason au moins autant que moi alors.

“ Non sérieusement Percy a raison, vous les avez changés hein ” ? A-t-il dit avec un sourire narquois digne de moi et j’ai ressenti un peu de fierté en voyant ça et du soulagement de le voir s’ouvrir et rigoler autant. Piper toujours rouge avec la tête dans ses deux mains à mis fin aux interrogations.

“ Oui on les a changés maintenant est-ce qu’on peut enterrer cette discussion par pitié. Percy on voulait juste savoir quel film tu voulais regarder tu peux répondre s’il te plaît ”.

“ Oh eh bien si c’est moi qui choisis alors… ” Et je pouvais voir le visage de Jason dire pitié pas ça encore donc évidemment. “ Alors je choisis Finding Nemo ”.

“ Pas encore Percy steuplaît tu me l’as déjà fait regarder 3 fois depuis que je suis au camp ”. A répondu Jason désespéré.

“ Désolé mais ce soir c’est Percy qui choisis Jason, en plus je ne l’ai jamais vu donc je suis parant ”. A dit Nico mettant fin à la protestation de Jason. Il s’est quand même penché à l’oreille de Nico pour lui chuchoter quelque chose que je n’ai pas compris, je n’ai eu que les mots ‘ _préféré_ ’ et ‘ _grand amour_ ’ je ne sais pas à quoi ça faisait référence mais Nico a rougi avant de lui donner une tape dans l’épaule.

Mes deux derniers jours au camp se sont passés de la même manière je traînais avec Piper, Jason et Nico après les activités de camp et j’avais le droit aux contrôles réguliers du Dr Solace comme Nico à l’exception près que la deuxième soirée film c’était juste moi et Nico dans mon bungalow à regarder Finding Dory Nico avait adoré Finding Nemo et voulait trop connaître la suite, Jason et Piper avaient voulu passer du temps seul ce que je comprenais bien.

Pour cette soirée j’avais préparé du pop-corn et on avait regardé le film sur des couettes posés à même le sol c’était assez amusant comme on était pas encore fatigués on a regardé un second film Disney Hercule.

“ Dis est-ce que tes cheveux s’enflamment aussi quand tu es en colère Nico ”. J’ai innocemment demandé à Nico alors que le personnage d’Hadès apparaissait à l’écran.

“ Percy tu as rencontré mon père et tu l’as déjà mis en colère tu crois pas que tu le saurais si sa tête s’enflammait et donc la mienne ”. M’a répondu Nico sans humour.

“ Je ne l’ai peut-être pas mis assez en colère, il n’y a qu’un moyen d’en être sûr ”. Avant que Nico ai même une chance de s’inquiéter je lui ai sauté dessus et j’ai commencé à le chatouiller pour l’énerver un peu cependant quand il a supplié que j’arrête et qu’il a compris que je ne le ferai pas au lieu de s’enflammer il m’a immobilisé avec les ombres.

“ Très bien Percy tu l’auras voulu on va voir si sa majesté des toilettes arrive à ne pas faire sauter toutes les canalisations du camp sous les chatouilles ”.

“ Oh non qui t’as raconté ça ”. J’ai dit assez honteux de mon titre alors qu’il commençait à me chatouiller à son tour.

“ Connor me l’a dit ”. Merde foutu gamin d’Hermès.

Finalement la plomberie a tenu, et après s’être bien épuisé on s’est endormis avant la fin du film, du moins Nico s’est endormi moi malheureusement j’avais développé un petit ou plutôt un gros problème à cause de cette séance de chatouilles et j’étais hyper conscient de Nico à côté de moi. Je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire de cette situation et j’étais extrêmement mal à l’aise non seulement j’avais une érection pour laquelle je ne pouvais rien faire mais en plus c’est Nico qui l’a provoqué ou c’était juste les chatouilles. Ah je ne sais plus quoi pensé j’adore Nico et j’étais hyper content ces derniers jours que notre relation s’améliore mais il est comme un frère pour moi au même titre que Jason putain qu’est-ce qui m’arrive. Et j’ai pas pu dormir de la nuit.

Le lendemain pour ma dernière journée au camp j’avais une mine de déterrer, ironique que ce soit la faute d’un certain fils d’Hadès. J’ai fait au mieux pour ne pas être bizarre avec lui et malgré le regard inquiet à cause de ma tête il n’a pas posé de question donc j’ai dû bien m’en sortir, finalement la présence de Jason et Piper pour ma dernière soirée au camp étais une bonne chose ça m’a évité d’être bizarre avec Nico.

Je n’avais pas vraiment fini de mettre mes idées au clair à ce sujet lorsque Lord Hadès et Lady Aphrobitch sont arrivés au camp pour m’emmener passer cette épreuve mortelle je disais au revoir à mes amis du camp avant de partir quand on m’a appelé.

“ Percy ! Est-ce qu’on peut parler avant que tu y ailles ” ? C’était ma fille sage qui m’appelait et même si je n’étais pas à l’aise de la voir je ne lui en voulais pas pour ce qui s’était passé et j’étais prêt à l’entendre avant de partir c’est peut-être ma dernière chance de lui parler après tout.

“ Lord Hadès puis-je avoir une minute pour lui parler avant d’y aller s’il vous plaît ”. J’ai dit en m’inclinant respectueusement devant le seigneur des enfers et en ignorant royalement Aphrobitch.

“ L’heure c’est l’heure Percy, même l’amour n’attends pas ”. A-t-elle commencé à dire avant d’être interrompu.

“ Fais vite gamin ”. Hadès a dit de sa voix forte et caverneuse.

“ Merci ”. Puis je me suis dirigé vers Annabeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donc le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, sauf si vous me motivez à posté la suite auquel cas j'ai préparé un épilogue tout spécialement pour cette histoire ( il est même possible qu'il y est une scène assez chaude) bref au moins un commentaire est requis pour qu'il soit publié.


End file.
